


Serenity

by Eli_J7



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Erwin Smith, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Eventual Levi/Erwin Smith, F/M, Human Trafficking, M/M, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Prostitution, Swearing, Top Erwin Smith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-19 11:56:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 74,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22177171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eli_J7/pseuds/Eli_J7
Summary: Levi is an omega living on the streets selling himself for money to survive.Erwin, an alpha, is the head of a major energy company.What happens when they meet? Can Levi give his trust to this man he barely knows?
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith, Moblit Berner/Hange Zoë
Comments: 97
Kudos: 191





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic so I apologise if its crap. Please be nice I have anxiety :| I will post as I get new chapters typed up.

_Levi_ _tried desperately to squirm out of the man's grasp, wanting to wretch at the feel of vile calloused fingers roaming and probing his frail puerile body, the man's hot acrid breath against his neck. He could hear his mother's cries from the other room. "Mommy!" He screams out for her. The man chuckles. "Come on little boy. You're gonna make me feel so good. You know you want to." Levi squeezes his eyes shut tight. Tears stream down his face as the man begins to pull the clothes from his tiny body…_

Levi wakes with a start. His eyes searching around him trying to remember where he was. The smell of wet garbage and filth fill his nose. The sound of car horns somewhere nearby. A rat scurries past him, a small piece of bread between it's teeth. ' _Tch.'_ Levi's lip curls in disgust. ' _Right.'_ He thinks to himself as he remembers where he was. He scrubs his face with his hands, sighing to himself. 

Slowly he stands stretching his sore body, taking his time to work the kinks of sleeping on cold concrete from his stiff joints and muscles. He looks to the sky seeing dark grey clouds. ' _Great, more rain.'_ His stomach growls audibly. He clutches a hand over it wincing at the churning pain. ' _I guess I better find something to eat soon.'_

With a heavy sigh he heads for the mouth of the alley he had chosen for the night, stopping when his feet reach the sidewalk. He looks around watching the world around him. Cars zipping by on the street, people hurriedly walking the sidewalks. Some with phones pressed to their faces talking loudly, others ignoring the world around them, walking at a determined pace to reach their destination. Levi sighs again picking a direction to search for his breakfast, his eyes trained on his feet as he walks disappearing amongst the crowd of people.

Levi was a nobody. Another nameless whore walking the busy streets of Trost. No friends or family, no place to call home. No real purpose than just to survive. He's spent his whole life living in filth. His mother had done all she could to provide for him in his early life.

_She was an omega. Cast off by her family. "No Ackerman is an omega." Omegas are seen as weak and second rate. Their only purpose to serve their alphas and breed. Kuchel tried to find a job but nobody would hire an omega. She did what she had to do to provide food for her baby boy. There were many nights she had gone hungry so that he had enough to eat. It was hard for her but she loved her boy dearly. She would often hold him as he slept praying he would grow up to be an alpha like the rest of the Ackerman members. She didn't want him to know the hell it was to be damned an omega. Her brother Kenny had found them when Levi turned four. Kuchel was afraid of what her brother would do._

_"Kenny please. Leave him alone we can wait until he's older and presents on his own." She pleaded with her brother._

_"Tch! Why when we can find out right now. If he's an alpha he needs to be with his own kind not down here in this dump with his whore of a mother." He spat at her._

_Levi was scared and shaking in the corner. Not knowing who this man was. He seems mean. Kenny stalked to the boy, grabs his arm and yanks him up. He dragged the boy to the table where another man sat setting up his equipment._

_"This will only take a minute. It's not guaranteed as we're still working out a few kinks. It only shows what the child is likely to present as when the time comes. Though it has been fairly accurate." He smiles politely._

_The man spoke in a gentle tone. Not at all like the other man. Levi relaxed a little. A few minutes later Levi was sitting on his mother's lap his head against her chest. She was running her hand through his hair while the other arm was wrapped tightly around his tiny body._

_The machine beeps signaling the end of the program. Kenny was the first to jump up. Kuchel hugged her boy to her chest tighter, Levi smiling up at her. The man with the gentle voice reads the results. He looked up at Kenny then slid his eyes to the boy. Kenny snatched the page away, quickly reading it. His body went rigid, crumples the paper and tossed it across the room. He spun around glaring at his sister._

_"You see what you have done? What your tainted blood did? You are a disgrace to the family. You and that disgusting brat!"_

_Kenny had begun to head for the door._

_"Kenny wait! It could be wrong. He could still be an alpha." She looked to the other man pleading with her eyes._

_He shook his head saying "His scores were in the eighty to ninetieth percentile. The tests are only ever wrong if the scores are fifty percent or less. Im sorry but your boy is an omega."_

_Kenny and the other man had left, Kenny slammed the door so hard on his way out the walls shook violently. Levi wondered if they would fall down with the force._

_"Mommy, what's an omega?"_

_She smiled down at her child._

_"Don't worry about it sweety. I love you. You are perfect just the way you are. Don't let anyone tell you different."_

_She hugs him tight kissing the top of his head._

_Meanwhile Kenny sat at the bar hating the fact that there was an omega in the family, HIS family, now there was two. A boy at that!_

_"Tch!" He muttered to himself lifting his drink to his lips._

_He hated them. The thought of those disgusting beings living and breathing and daring to taint the Ackerman name._

_"Tch!" He said again shaking his head._

_He had to do something. He couldn't let this happen. He began forming a plan to fix his problem._

Levi had been recalling that day. Remembering his mother's face and the tears she tried to hide. He smiles at her memory. Levi is an omega, though he doesn't admit it. He takes suppressants to hide the fact. He even goes as far as telling everyone he's a beta. He's young, though he doesn't know his exact age. If he had to guess he would say mid twenties. He's short even by omega standards. A slim body, slightly too thin on account of living on the streets with no regular meals. Straight black hair he styles in an undercut when he can afford a haircut. His eyes a steel grey. He almost always wears either a bored expression or what others call a resting bitch face. He spends his days walking the city digging through garbage cans and dumpsters for any scraps. Sometimes he begs for money. In the evenings he strolls what's known as sweet street looking for customers.

The suppressants he needs are expensive but he needs them to survive. An omega in heat on the streets is a death sentence. Any alpha nearby would smell it and hunt him down. Levi has witnessed the alphas' wrath more times than he can count. He's watched as an omega was beaten and mercilessly raped by a group of alphas. The omega had left their home too early the residual smell still lingering. They didn't stand a chance against the alphas' pheromone fueled frenzy. 

There are some whores that advertise their omega status but they have an alpha pimp that keeps them safe. Levi doesn't have a pimp. He works alone. If he didn't need the meds he wouldn't do it. He's tried to get a job but when you show up in torn and dirty clothes shoes so worn you can see your toes peeking out people tend to turn up their nose and send you away.

So he takes a deep breath, grits his teeth and plasters on a fake smile. Pretending to flirt to get men to follow him into an alley or alcove or maybe let him into their cars for a few minutes. That's all Levi needs. In a few short minutes he can have any man gasping for breath slumping over feeling like they've just left cloud nine. He's gotten very good over the years. The others hated it when they saw Levi coming down the street. They knew the men would ask for Levi. 

Levi hated doing it, hated sex. The thought of it made him want to puke. The sounds the men made. The feel of their hands caressing his skin. It reminded him of before. He's heard that when an omega goes into heat they actually crave and beg for it. It completely boggled his mind. How could you want it? It always hurt and left Levi feeling disgusting and used.

He shivers at the thought and smiles at the man parked in front of him. The man's eyes were raking over Levi's body, lust clouding them completely. Levi rolls his eyes at the man. Shaking his head he reaches for the door. Dropping himself down onto the seat he peers at the man. He's staring again, a grin on his face looking like he may start drooling. He isn't horribly unattractive. 

"Come on hot stuff, I don't have all night. You gonna whip that thing out or what?" He snaps. 

The man stutters and hastily reaches for his belt. Levi rolls his eyes again. The man pulls his erection free and rakes his eyes over Levi's slim frame. Levi cringes on the inside at the lewd staring. He leans over wrapping his small hand around the man's length, giving it a little squeeze. The man lays his head back on the seat as Levi expertly begins licking and sucking. Levi easily swallows the length tasting the precum oozing its way down his throat. The man lets out a moan.

"That's right baby, suck it." He says.

And Levi did. It didn't take long before he was filling Levi's throat with hot cum. Levi swallows every drop like a champ. He pulls away wiping at his mouth as the man zips himself back up. While waiting for him to pull out his wallet Levi spys a pack of cigarettes in the console. He helps himself to one, lighting it as he snatches the twenty the man held out to him hurrying out of the car. He leans back in through the window,

"Thanks hot shit. I'll see you later." Flashing a smile before turning away.

He walks down the street puffing on his smoke watching the others attempt to flirt their way into horny mens pocket. His lip curls in disgust. ' _Hopefully I can talk my way into keeping my pants on tonight. Still a little sore from those few rough ones last night.'_ he thought to himself.

With a sigh he steps up to the shiny new buick that has just pulled up to the curb. Tossing the cigarette he dons a fake smile and leans in.

"Hi. You lookin for some company big guy?"

' _Tch! Great a fatty.'_ He groans inwardly. As he pulls the door open to the guys eager nod. ' _Fatties are always extra handsy.'_

Levi picks up a few more customers before the thunder begins to roll in. ' _Shit. Better call it a night and find some place to bed down before the rain hits.'_ Most of the others had already left for the night. Levi had just started walking when he felt the first sprinkle.

' _Tch!'_ He picks up the pace ducking down a narrow alleyway spotting an air conditioner still in a window. ' _Well it's better than nothin.'_ He crouches down scooting under the unit, his small body just able to fit right as the flood gates open and it begins pouring heavily. He pulls his knees to his chest and wraps his arms around himself watching the rain fall around him. ' _My dose is due next week. Hopefully i have enough I can maybe take a break for a few days.'_ He pulls the wad of cash from his pocket and slowly starts counting. His body begins to tremble. ' _Shit. Screw this weather.!'_


	2. Chapter 2

The nights are getting colder and longer. Winter already approaching. ' _ I need to get some new clothes. I won't survive a winter in these threads.'  _ Levi thinks as he looks down at his clothes. In his peripheral he catches a glimpse of a newspaper sticking out from under some cardboard. He stuffs his cash back into his pocket and reaches for the paper. Leaning and stretching his arm trying to keep his body shielded from the rain he snags the paper between two fingers, quickly pulling it to him. Carefully he unfolds it flipping through the damp pages. ' _ That shop over on Washington is having a huge sale in a few days. Maybe I can sneak in and grabs some things while they are busy.'  _ He turns the page and his stomach drops. 

" **Due to the rapid decline in births within the last ten years the federal government has issued a ban on all suppressants and birth control medications unless specifically needed for documented health concerns."** The article read.

' _ What?! No! This can't be happening. What am I gonna do? I need those. I can't..I..Shit!' _ He tosses the paper aside crawling out from under the unit. He takes off in a sprint forgetting the rain. He barrels down the streets at blurring speeds, one destination on his mind. ' _ Please. Please. Please'  _ His lungs are burning from the strain and cold air. His legs aching from the sudden effort. He stops and nearly falls to his knees when he reaches Rose clinic. A big red closed sign hung from the door. He slowly walks to the building's entrance. Another sign is tacked from the inside stating the same as the article in the paper. Rose clinics only purpose was to provide alphas and omegas with suppressants as well as birth control options. With the decree there is no longer a reason for them to be open. 

"No." Levi chokes out.

Tears swim in his eyes.

"This isn't real. This can't be real."

His face scrunches up his lip trembling. He turns and presses his back to the wall sliding down against it. ' _ What am i going to do?' _ A sob escapes him. He lays his head on his knees and cries. He's scared, hungry and cold. Levi allows himself to cry sobbing outright into his knees. 

' _ Five days. Just five more days. Why couldn't they have waited another five days or at least given more of a warning? This is bullshit. I could have worked something out. Shit! I'm so dead. If i go into heat out here I'll be a sitting duck.'  _

__ Of course he could always go to Paradis procreational center and turn himself in as an unmated omega. It would mean a bed to sleep in, clean clothes, three meals a day but it would also mean he would lose his freedom. He would lose his identity. No longer Levi but another omega slave with a number. Sometimes they get lucky and are matched through the system and married off/sold to their alpha. Most are stuck there their whole life caged up like animals. Forced to mate with countless alphas in an attempt to breed and boost the population. The strain of too many pregnancies and the often rough handling by alphas puts the omegas at a huge risk. 

' _ Tch! I'll never go there. No matter how desperate I get.' _ His stomach growls loudly interrupting his thoughts. ' _ Well I guess I can buy something decent to eat since I can't get the meds.'  _ He reaches into his pocket but finds it empty. His mouth drops open. Frantically he searches his pockets and the ground around him. ' _ It must have fallen out while I was running. Great! Fanfuckingtastic. What else is going to go wrong?'  _ He thinks to himself shaking his head in frustration.

The next few days had gone by in a blur. Levi finds himself standing outside of the shop on Washington.' _ Oh yea. They got that sale today. Well let's go shopping.'  _ He walks inside scanning the place quickly. It's fairly busy as he'd hoped. Most of the employees helping the customers. He makes his way to mens apparel grabbing the first hoodie he sees. He rips the tags off quickly slipping it over his head. He's just about to snatch a shirt and stuff it under the hoodie when someone approaches him. 

"Can i help you find anything?" The girl asks.

"Um. No. I'm just browsing."

He turns in the direction of shoes. He scans the shelves looking for his size. He finds a pair of black converse a half a size too big. He pulls the box down carrying it to a chair at the end of the aisle. Taking his old shoes off he kicks them under his seat. Pulling the new ones out of the box he looks around for cameras or prying eyes before yanking tags and pulling out the paper. As he reaches to tug the right one on an employee rounds the corner. He freezes snapping his eyes to hers. She takes in the dirt smudged across his face and messy hair, his ripped pants and then the tags on the ground.

Squaring her shoulders she says " You have to pay for those. You can't just take tags off."

' _ Shit.' _ "I just wanted to make sure they fit right. I didn't want the tags in the way."

"I'm calling the manager." ' _ Shit.' _

Levi bolts. He runs out and down a few blocks before he stops ands leans against a wall. His chest heaving, hands on his knees he realizes he had left his shoes in his mad dash. 

"Damnit!" He smacks the wall behind him, scowling in the direction of the store.

' _ Not like I can waltz in and ask for my shoes back. They've no doubt seen the security footage of me stealing the hoodie by now. _ ' He examines it for the first time. It's too big for him. It hangs halfway to his knees. The sleeves will have to be rolled to keep his hands free. It's a light grey color. A picture of a tabby cat on the front wearing shades all in rainbow hues with the words "cool cat" printed beneath. Levi rolls his eyes at the silly image. ' _ Least it's warm.' _

He starts walking beginning to think of food when a car slows next to him on the street. The passenger window rolls down.

"Hey baby!" The driver yells to Levi.

He looks over and recognizes the man as one of his regular customers. An alpha. Levi could always tell which were the alphas and which were just betas. Not by smell the suppressants dulled his ability to scent. It was their actions that gave them away. Alphas were always much more aggressive. Often the would bite and pinch or hold him down so hard they'd leave bruises. This one was no different.

"You're sexy for a beta." He'd say. "Too bad you aren't an omega. I'd love to make you mine. Listen to you mewl and beg for my cock in heat. Feel how wet you'd get."

"Sorry, I'm off duty tonight love." Levi called to the man continuing to walk. 

"Awe come on. Don't be like that. You're the only one that can take my big cock. I'll even throw in a couple extra bucks. Just get in."

Levi scoffs. '  _ You're not that big tough guy. I've seen bigger.' _

_ " _ I'm sorry but you'll just have to settle for one of the others tonight I'm not working."

"I said get in!" The alpha snaps, clearly not used to being told no. 

Levi stops and looks back at him seeing that he had stepped out of his car with anger written all over his face.

"Look shit for brains I said no. Go find someone else."

The alpha slams his door shut and stalks towards levi, malice in his eyes. Levi's own widened and he instinctively steps back. ' _Shit.Shit.Shit.'_

_ " _ What are you doing? Back off. I said no so fuck off already."

The alpha ignores Levi's words grabbing him and shoving him back.

_ " _ Let me go!" Levi yells. 

He tries to push back, to break the alpha's hold but he's too strong.

"Shut up bitch!" The alpha snarls.

Just as Levi begins to scream for help the alpha snakes an arm around his body pinning his arms, he covers his mouth with the other hand. The alpha easily lifts Levi off his feet carrying him into an alleyway. The buildings are tall casting the space in dark shadows. It was getting late so fewer people were out on the streets. Levi knew he had no hope for help. 

He kicked his feet, squirming in the alpha's strong arms desperate to escape. Halfway in the alpha releases Levi shoving him against the wall. Levi spins around searching for an exit or even a weapon. The alpha chuckles, uncerimoniously gripping his crotch. Levi's lip trembles as he fights back tears.

"You're gonna behave and I'm gonna fuck you and we'll be on our merry fuckin way got it?"

Levi couldn't stop the words from escaping his mouth. "Fuck you! Leave me alone you piece of shit!"

"Oh you're a feisty one. It's ok I like 'em with a little fight in 'em. I like breaking them of it."

He steps forward, Levi fully panicking now. When the alpha reaches for Levi he reacts, slapping the alpha with a loud smack. Darkness crosses the alpha's face. ' _ Shit. Why'd I do that? He's gonna kill me. Shit!'  _ The alpha growls deeply sending a terrified shiver up Levi's spine. 

"You'll regret that whore!" He spits out.

He back hands Levi so hard he would have spun and fell to the ground but the alpha catches him shoving against the wall pinning his wrist in each hand, a knee between his legs. Levi can taste blood from his split lip. His wrists beginning to ache from the tight grip. 

The alpha's face inches from his he says, " If you scream i will kill you. You got that?"

Levi nods pitifully and whimpers. The alpha releases Levi, steps back and rams a fist into Levi's stomach. Levi doubles over in pain gasping for air. The alpha's fist connects with the side of Levi's face. He sprawls across the concrete. The alpha begins ruthlessly kicking at Levi's body. Levi is crying and begging him to stop. After a few solid kicks he stops. Levi felt like he was going to puke. He pounces on the omega, straddling his legs. One hand gripping his hair pushing his face into the concrete, the other pushing the hoodie and shirt up to his shoulders. Then he feels the hand at the waistline of his pants. 

"No! Please don't! Please!" Levi begs.

The alpha smiles leaning forward his lips at Levi's ear. "I like it when you beg."

He tears the fabric down his legs exposing Levi's backside. He releases Levi's hair to press down on his back so he can pull his pants down farther. Levi sobs quietly, trying to lie still so as not to incite the alpha more. He shoves Levi's legs apart settling between them. He gropes his bared ass before shoving one of his knees forward for better access. 

He hears the tinking sounds of the alpha's belt knowing he can't stop what's coming. The alpha leans forward. Levi can feel the warm head of the alpha's cock press against his entrance. Levi squeezes his eyes shut and clenches his jaw waiting for it to start. Then it does. 

Searing pain rips through him as the alpha forces his way in. No lubrication or preparation not even a condom for protection. Levi can't stop the strangled scream that's pulled from his throat as he feels his hole torn open. 

The alpha sighs "Fuck you're so tight."

He roughly pounds into Levi's tiny body again and again. All Levi can do is sob, his hands balled into fists praying it would end soon. The alpha grunted and moaned with each stabbing thrust. Pulling almost all the way out before slamming back in completely. 

"You like that don't you little whore?" He breathes. 

The alpha gives a few more thrusts bruising Levi's hips with his fingers. Leaning forward he sinks his teeth into Levi's shoulder. He slams himself deep one last time emptying himself with a groan. Levi wants to puke again shaking violently. The alpha quickly pulls out tucking himself away. As he stands he stares down at Levi's battered body. Levi can feel the alpha's cum along with his own blood leaking from his abused hole. Pulling two twenties from his pocket the alpha tosses them near Levi's face. 

"That was fun. Let's do it again sometime."

Levi listens for the sounds of the man to walk back to his car and leave before he dares to move. Slowly he pushes his hands beneath him starting to lift himself. Pain radiates through him. He sobs to himself as he slowly sits back pulling his pants back on. He picks up the twenties and stares at them. Pressing his hands to his face he sobs harder.


	3. Chapter 3

It's been almost a month since Levi was attacked. He had to take a week off working the streets to allow himself to heal. When he did go back and would see that alpha again he'd beg and bribe the others to take him so Levi wouldn't have to. At first they wouldn't do it but when Levi started shaking and looking like he was gonna pass out they broke down and lended a hand. 

Levi sits in his usual spot at the back of the diner staring at his tea. He had found this place last winter after a particularly bad night. 

_He stumbled into this little mom and pop style diner early one morning, attempting to escape the bitter cold. The smell of coffee and baked goods filled the air. His stomach growls so loud at the smell he's sure the whole city had heard it. An old woman comes through the kitchen door with a warm smile on her face._

_"Hello. Come on out of the cold. Have a seat child. Would you like some coffee? You like look you could use a cup and a bite to eat I'd say. Just pulled a fresh batch of muffins from the oven." She spoke in such a pleasant tone Levi had wondered if she was even speaking to him._

_He scans the restaurant quickly. Only one other person was there. Sitting down with a cup of steaming coffee in front of him holding a newspaper in his hands._

_"Um. No thank you. I just stepped in to warm up for a minute. I don't have any money anyway. I'll leave. I don't want to scare off any of your customers."_

_He starts to leave but the old woman stops him._

_"Nonsense. It's cold as I'll get out. Sit down I'll bring you something to eat."_

_"I don't have money. I can't pay."_

_She cuts him off with the wave of her hand motioning for him to sit. He chose a spot in the very back so as not to be seen so easy._

_"How do you take your coffe.?" She asks him._

_"Do you have any tea actually? I really don't like coffee."_

_She disappears behind the door. As it swung open Levi caught sight of an old man in back wearing a dirty white shirt and equally dirty white apron. Levi sat fidgeting in his seat, picking at a bit of lint. The old woman returns with his tea in one hand and a plate with the biggest muffin he had ever seen in the other._

_"Here you go dear and don't worry about it it's on the house today. It's too cold to send you back out just yet and I can't very well leave you here smellin up my muffins without at least trying one. They aren't famous for nothin." She says with a smile. " Do be careful though they just came out."_

_She went back to the kitchen. Levi had wrapped his hands around the tea enjoying the warmth when his stomach rumbles again. He picks up the colossal muffin, sniffing it. It smelled good, like apples and cinnamon. He takes a bite and groans at the taste. 'These are amazing!'_

_He sat staring down at his empty plate, depressed he had ate it so quick when the woman sets another one in front of him. She chuckles as his eyes light up._

_"You looked like you could use another."_

_He sheepishly smiles at her before tucking into the next one with as much force as the first. The old woman laughs, patting him on the shoulder. She had eventually come and sat with him between customers and he got to know her._

_Her and her husband have had this diner since before they were married. Their kids were set to take over after the pair pass. She would ask him about himself but he would skirt around an answer. She never pushed for one either. He liked her for it, enjoyed her stories. She had told him he could come back anytime he wanted so long as he promised a conversation. He's taken her up on the offer a few times since._

Levi sighs remembering the first time he had been here. He had just finished his muffin, working on his tea when he feels a strange wave of unease wash over him. He stood to go outside for some air. _'I must be getting sick. I feel so weak. I keep getting hot flashes. Im always hungry even after I eat. Must be coming down with some kind of-..Oh god! I..Am I..going into heat? Shit! I've never had one before. I don't know how to tell. This is bad. I need to get out of the city. Maybe find some place secluded and wait it out. I have to get out.'_ In his panicked state Levi was speed walking, lost in thought and accidentally shoulder checks a man in passing. 

"Shit sorry man!" He throws back at the guy.

Levi hadn't realized over the last few days his body was producing more and more pheromones, preparing for the impending cycle. The man catches a whiff of Levi's scent stopping in his tracks. He inhales deeply and turns to look at the dark haired man's back as his lips curl into a grin. He signals his friends pointing to Levi and begins to follow him. Levi totally oblivious keeps walking lost in his thoughts until he runs face first into a strong chest, blinking in surprise. 

"Oh I.. I'm sorry.. I didn't.."

"That's all right little omega. I'll forgive you this once."

His stomach drops, color draining from his face.' _How does he know I'm an omega? What?'_ He looks around seeing the small group of young men starting to surround him. Instinctively he sniffs the air. ' _That smell. What is that?'_ His mouth waters slightly at the unfamiliar scent.

"You smell so sweet little omega." The man spoke again.

' _Shit, these guys are alphas.'_

 _"_ I can smell it on you. You want some company? We'd be glad to help you out."

"No! Leave me alone. I can take care of myself."

The men let out a laugh.

"Is that right? Well I beg to differ." He starts to lean towards Levi.

Levi runs. With everything he has, he runs. He didn't know if he could escape them but he was going to try. He runs until his body aches, his lungs burning desperate for air. In the end he takes a wrong turn at a small drive the path at the end blocked by a truck. He turns to double back hoping for another route but its too late. They've caught him. The alphas on his tail the whole way enjoying the chase.

"Whoo you can run."

The alphas are young. Probably just barely in their twenties if that. Levi is starting to hyperventilate. He doesn't stand a chance against them. His mind races trying to think of something, anything that could save him. A sickening wave and rush of fever falls over him. His body doubles over as his stomach cramps violently. He knows what this is. His heat was coming in and fast. Another wave rolls over him. He knows he's pouring pheromones even he could smell it now. The alphas' eyes light up, nostrils flaring, chests puffing out. Looking at him like he's a scrap of meat and them a pack of hungry dogs.

"Fuck you smell delicious." The bigger one say.

Levi feels a heat begin to settle in his groin. He lets out a pathetic whimper. The alphas surround him in seconds. The biggest comes up behind him, burying his nose into Levis neck. His hands roam Levi's shivering body. Before he knew what he was doing he was leaned back grinding his ass against the alpha. His cheeks flamed in embarrassment. ' _What am I doing?'_ He can feel a wetness forming between his legs. ' _Shit!'_

"You smell this bitch boys?"

"Lets fuck him already! Come on!"

Regaining some control Levi yells "Stop! Get your filthy hands off of me you pigs!" 

"Don't be like that. You know you want it. How much you crave it." With that the alpha shoves his hand into the back of Levi's pants collecting the wetness he finds there. Levi's face burns again. The alpha pulls his hand free holding it up so Levi and the others can see the slick coating his fingers. "See." He says with a wicked smile. Levi is mortified. 

"No! Let go! Someone help me!" Levi screams out. The alphas pounce pawing and pulling at him. Levi is panicking. His head swims with pheromones making him dizzy. He could swear he could see a huge looming monster stalking towards them. A tall dark shadowy beast. It's eyes glowing red, boring into his soul. He blinks a couple times. His eyes are feeling heavy, his breath coming in short rasps. His vision blurs, darkening around the edges. Fear overwhelms him. He needs to escape. Needs to fight back, scream, anything. The world around him is spinning. Sights and sounds grow dim and disappear. Levi drops as he falls unconscious.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't like this chapter like at all but I was afraid if I changed it any it would end up not coinciding with the next few so yea..feel free to hate it too there is no peace to be made here it's just crap and I'm sorry haha

_Levi sniffled as he wrapped his arms around his knees. He could hear muffled voices from the next room. His body ached from the beating he took yesterday. '_ All I did was ask for something to eat. I've been good. Done everything they tell me to do. I even stopped crying mostly, around them anyway.' _The sound of footsteps approach the door. He tenses as its wrenched open._

_"Hey brat! Take care of my friend here and you get food after. You hear me?"_

_Levi nods vigorously. He doesn't want to do it but the prospect of food made his mouth water. Plus if he refused they would beat him again and he'd still have to suffer through it._

_Another man enters the room. The door closes leaving Levi and the stranger alone. The man was tall, his face covered in scars. '_ He looks scary.' _The stranger stares at the boy. Levi was nervous. He attempts a smile at the scary man. '_ Maybe if I smile he won't hurt me.' _The man never says a word as he steps to the thin dirty mattress reaching for his belt buckle. This one doesn't waste time._

_After Levi had eaten he layed curled up in a ball on the mattress. He could hear muffled sounds of the tv, a siren wailing down a distant street, a dog barking. He wished he could be anywhere but here. He misses his mommy. These men are nothing like her. They hit him and are always yelling at him. Making him play with their friends. He doesn't like their playing. They were rough and touched him in strange ways. Sometimes they would use their mouth it was weird and gross, Levi didn't like it, especially when it hurt. It hurt so bad. They'd make him bleed and cry. He wished he could escape somehow. But where could he go and how. He's just a little boy. He hugs himself tight, remembering his mommy. The feel of her soft arms around him. So warm. He felt so comfortable and safe when she held him. Like he was on a cloud. Imagining her arms around him, he began to feel warm and comfortable. Like he was soaring through the skies._

Levi woke with a start inhaling deeply. ' _Shit, these dreams.'_ He realizes he's surrounded by soft blankets. ' _What, where am I?'_ He sits up, quickly looking around an unfamiliar place. It's bright, the sun shining through the window hurts his eyes. He's sitting on a bed. Its big and fluffy, feels like a cloud. ' _How did I get here?'_ he wonders as he examines the room. 

The bed is in the middle of the room, across from it a small chest of drawers. His eyes wander left. Nothing but the blinding window and a nightstand next to the bed. He turns to the other side of the room. Just to the right of the chest he sees a chair. The kind you use when putting on shoes. Next to it a door. Possibly his exit. His eyes stray farther right landing on a closet door. Another door next to that slightly hanging open. Levi leans his body to try and see in. It's dark but he catches a glimpse of maybe a counter. Bathroom probably. 

' _This room is nice. Nice bed. What the hell happened?'_ The previous events started coming back to him. The group of alphas surrounding him, running, panicking, the horrid waves of heat hitting him. He remembers feeling like he was going to pass out and there was something else. A hint of something he couldn't quite remember. Just then the door opens causing Levi to jump in surprise, his eyes snapping to the door.

"Good, you're awake." The stranger pauses and gives a soft smile."Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you. I thought you might be hungry so I brought you something to eat."

The person indicated the tray they were holding. 

Levi stayed silent, staring at the stranger's face. It was a man. An alpha by the smell of him. A really tall well built alpha. He was huge. His hair blonde and neatly combed to the side. His eyes vibrant blue and bright. Strong features across his face. He wasn't handsome, he was hot! Levi had never seen anyone like him before.

"You don't have to speak to me just yet if you don't want to."

He sets the tray on the chest. 

"But you should eat something."

The alpha's voice was deep and smooth. It rolled over Levi like water. It carried an authoritative tone that for some reason Levi didn't want to disobey. The alpha steps out of the room again but turns back before closing the door.

"Eat."

A simple word but it was like a command. With that he was gone. Levi was left reeling. ' _What was that!? Who the hell was that guy?!'_ He stands up eyeing the door. He looks himself over. Still wearing the same clothes and his body seemed to be in one piece. A flash of the alphas surrounding him crosses his mind. ' _Tch! For all I know he was one of them. Maybe they're all out there waiting for a perfect moment.'_

He remembers the big looming monster he thought he saw before he lost consciousness. ' _That was just a hallucination... wasn't it? Maybe it wasn't. Maybe it was this guy, but why?'_ He eyes the tray. ' _Maybe he stole you away and kidnapped you. Wants to make you his omega slave.'_ His eyebrows shoot up as he lifts the lid from the tray. ' _Well, it wouldn't be the first time. Least this one knows how to eat.'_ His mouth waters at the spread before him. 

A perfectly fluffy omelette, two crispy pieces of bacon, two sausage links, a pile of golden hashbrowns, two pieces of toast with butter and jam on the side, a cup of yogurt with a half a banana curled around the bottom, a glass of orange juice and a glass of water.

"Damn!"

He takes the tray to the bed and sits down. He sighs in contempt, leaning against the pillows after he had devoured the trays contents, leaving nothing left. He stands, deciding to explore his new surroundings. Staring out the window, he peeks out but doesn't recognize the area. Rounding the bed he decides to check out the 'bathroom'. He flips the light on. ' _Yep. Bathroom.'_ Fairly standard type. A sink to his right, a toilet next to it. A shower/tub combo on the left. He turns the light back off reaching for the next door. It held a large closet though nothing in it but extra towels and linens. 

He turns to the door the blonde had used. He bites his lip, unsure if he should venture out. He sighs, steps back to the bed and retrieves the empty tray. He grabs the door knob takes a deep breath and slowly cracks the door. He peeks through the crack, only seeing a wall in front he pulls the door open a little farther. He pops his head into the hall and listens. Its quiet. No sounds or voices. He looks left seeing a wall a few steps away. On the right a short hallway opening up but to what Levi can't see. He sets the tray on the ground and closes the door. ' _What should I do?'_ He thinks as he lies back on the bed, his eyes drifting shut. ' _This really is a comfy bed.'_

He has no idea how long he had been asleep. The sun was still up, though not quite as bright as before. He sits up with a groan. A soft knock startles him. ' _Shit. That guy. What does he want now?'_ The door opens softly. ' _Shit! Shit! Shit!'_ The blonde pokes his head in.

"I was hoping you would be awake. I thought that maybe we could talk a little. I saw that you had eaten, though I wasn't expecting you to eat all of it." He smiles at Levi. "Did you like it?"

At Levi's nod he continues "Good. I don't get many chances to cook for others. I'm glad you enjoyed it. Would you like to take a bath? You can use the tub in there." He points to the bathroom. ' _Damn this guy can cook and he's hot.'_

 _"_ There are towels and things in there should you need them. I'll see if I can find you some clean clothes. I may have something small enough."

Levi looks down to his dirty clothes, up at the chest then back at the blonde.

"Its empty. I let others use it when they stay here but I don't keep anything in it. I'll be back in a moment. Please feel free to make yourself at home." 

After flashing another smile the man was gone again. Levi sat for a moment thinking to himself. ' _What am I doing? I need to get out of here not get naked in his bathroom.'_ In the bathroom he turns on the light, blinking at the brightness. He stares at his reflection,though he can barely see it, the mirror is almost too tall for him. ' _Tch!'_ He examines the smudges on his dirty face, his messy hair. ' _I could use a good scrub. I feel disgusting.'_

He leans over the tub turning on the faucets testing the temperature. He watches as the tub fills, steam rising from the water's surface. He hears footsteps and the blonde appears in the doorway. Irritated Levi thinks ' _Who does he think he is barging into my room. He can knock like a normal human be..wait..this isn't my room. Why was I thinking that?'_ The blonde gives another small smile as he hands him a stack of clothes.

"These are probably still too big for you, you are rather small," Levi glares. " but the smallest I could find."

Levi reaches for the clothes attempting a shy smile back when their fingers brush lightly. White hot lightning shoots through Levi's body. He gasps at the sudden pain, dropping the stack of clothes. His body shakes as it begins to heat up. ' _Shit! Really?! Not now!'_ The blonde stood frozen still, his eyes wide. He looks as if he's holding his breath. Levi's breathing however is erratic. 

' _Whats that smell? Is..Is that him? Fuck he smells good!'_ Levi started leaning toward the alpha, captivated by his smell. The blonde takes a step back. Levi shakes his head to clear it locking eyes with the man. Seeing the fear in the dark haired one's eyes the blonde quickly leaves, walking out into the hall. Levi runs, locking first the bedroom then the bathroom doors. ' _Shit! Now what? He knows. There's no way he didn't smell it.'_ The cramping hits him hard nearly making him scream. He clenches his jaw tight, clutching the counter he looks to the steaming tub. ' _Maybe the hot water will help.'_

Hurriedly he strips his clothes and steps into the tub hissing slightly at the burning water. It was almost too hot but he doesn't care. He sinks in, lowering himself up to his chin. He sighs as he feels the scalding water soothe his sore muscles. ' _Maybe the water will help mask the smell. Tch! He already smelled it dumbass. He knows. He's big enough he could break down the door if he wanted to. He'd probably lift me right out of here, throw me against the counter, ram his fat cock inside of me and fuck me till I have bruises from both the counter and his fingers. Then we could move to the bed, I could get on top and..wait..What!? What am I thinking_?' 

Levi had pressed his thighs together writhing around at his thoughts. He's so hard already, aching for release. ' _Tch! First time I experience heat and im already craving an alpha's cock in me. He's probably expecting it. He's probably sitting out there waiting for me to come out and beg him for it. Tch! Fuck that and fuck him!'_ His cock twitches at the last thought. He rolls his eyes and groans, dunking his head below the water's surface.

He spends the next hour furiously masterbating in an attempt to satisfy his body's needs. When the wave passes he can finally relax. He looks at the murky water filled with his cum and slick. 

"Tch! Disgusting."

He drains the tub, turning the shower on cold, scrubbing himself clean quickly. Stepping out he wraps himself in a big fluffy towel. He finds a comb in a drawer and works the tangles from his hair. He finds an unopened toothbrush behind the mirror. ' _The man did say to make myself at home.'_

When he had finished pruning and nosing through all the drawers he drops the towel and reaches for the stack of clothes. First he pulls on the shirt, a dark navy blue plain t-shirt. Too small for the alpha but still too big for Levi's tiny frame. It hangs halfway to his knees, the sleeves reach past his elbows. One shoulder keeps falling down. If he tries to fix it the other falls. He sighs in frustration. Picking up a normal pair of socks his face blanches at what lies beneath them. 

' _Are you shitting me?'_ Using his other hand he picks up the offending article, pinched between two fingers. His lip curls in disgust. It's a pair of women's underwear. Pink cotton with a picture of a cartoon cat on it's back, a ball of yarn between it's paws. It appears to be blushing. He casts an incredulous look at the door. 

"Nope." He tosses the pair between the toilet and sink. Pulling the socks on quickly he moves on to the last piece. A pair of black basketball shorts. To Levi they might as well be capris. He tries several times to tie the drawstrings but the excess fabric around his waist keeps bunching, getting in the way of tying it tight enough. He even tries tying the fabric itself into a knot but to no avail. They just keep falling down. 

He sighs in defeat, tapping his finger against the countertop. He's thirsty and he needs to hunt down that alpha and find out what's going on. He also doesn't want to go out there with his bare ass hanging out.

Several minutes, deep breathes and a few false starts later, he's standing at the bedroom door his hand on the knob. ' _Why are you being such a chicken shit? Just march up to him and demand answers. He's seemed nice so far.'_ He starts to let go of the door again. ' _What if he gets mad? He could easily hurt me with his big ass. Tch! Stop being a pansy. You can do this. You've survived much worse than this. At least find an exit and make an escape when the bastards asleep.'_

Finished with his internal fight he twists the knob and pulls the door open. Finding his resolve he steps out into the hall on shaky legs. It's quiet. He takes another deep breath picking up his feet. 

At the end of the hall another hall leads right with a heavy door at the end with a chain lock. ' _Must be the way out.'_ He starts to head straight for it but stops himself. Curious he looks around. 

In front of him an open space before another hall with a door on either side. Slowly he turns his head left taking the place in. He catches sight of a small bathroom, probably a half bath. A spacious living room, a large flat screen mounted to the wall. A wrap around in smokey grey, one end was a chaise lounge. An oversized chair sits to the right in a dark brown. A love seat matching the couch sits to the left of the room. A coffee table in the middle. 

Levi's eyes continue to scan left and freeze, landing on the alpha sitting at a table. His legs are crossed at the ankles, eyes focused on the laptop in front of him, his fingers tapping away at the keys. His blue eyes suddenly look up into steel grey ones. The blue ones fill with surprise before being locked away and replaced with a passive stare. 

"Hello, little one. Are you feeling better?"

He sounded genuine. Levi, suddenly self conscious, pulls at the hem of the shirt, trying to cover his naked legs. His eyes flick around, trying to avoid the alpha's. He scans the area behind him. A kitchen. A row of cabinets along the back, a sink and counter below. A refrigerator on the left. An island/bar in the middle with a built in stove top and oven. ' _This place is nice.'_

"Still too shy to speak to me I see." A hint of a smile in his voice. 

Levi's eyes snap back to the alpha's. ' _Is that bastard laughing at me? Laughing and he called me little. This prick wants his ass kicked!'_ Regaining some of his forgotten nerve, he stands a little straighter, squaring his shoulders.

"Who the hell are you? Why am I here? How'd I get here?"

The alpha had closed his eyes dropping his head at the first question. He stands and looks at Levi. Levi instinctively flinches and steps back but the blonde doesn't move. Instead he speaks

"My apologies. Im very sorry. I have forgotten my manners. My name is Erwin Smith. Please have a seat and I will answer all of your questions."

He gestures at the empty seat at the other end of the table. Erwin sits back down waiting for Levi to come. Hesitantly he walks to the chair, eyeing this 'Erwin' as he does. The smooth wood is cold on his bare thighs when he sits. 

"May I ask you your name?" 

' _Tch! This guy speaks like a snob.'_

"Levi."

"Well, it's nice to meet you Levi."

Levi snorts.

"Can't say the same. Why am I here? What the hell do you want?"

Erwin smiles politely. He glares back at the alpha.

"You are here because I wanted you to be safe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you it was crap but theres that little button down there that says next chapter just smash that shit and we can move on 😁


	5. Chapter 5

"Safe?"

"Yes. Something told me to take a different route than normal yesterday. I was out for a run after work. I heard someone screaming for help and I could smell an omega nearby. Normally, like anyone else, I would have ignored such things but something was telling me I needed to help."

' _Yea. You caught a whiff of an omega in heat and your dick told you to get you some, that's what.'_

"I felt like I was being pulled in that direction. That whoever this person was, I needed, HAD to help them. I turned down that street and saw all those alphas on you. I saw your face. You looked confused and afraid. I became so angry, I don't know why. I tore a few of them off of you and when they started to turn on me..well, let's just say they more or less ran with their proverbial tail between their legs. When I turned I saw you lying there on the ground unconscious. I couldn't just leave you. I could smell the heat on you. I knew it was only a matter of time before more of them would come. To take advantage or hurt you. I tried to find some form of ID for an address to take you to but you didn't have one."

Levi looks down at his lap, embarrassed of the situation. ' _Like a damn damsel in distress.'_

"I thought about taking you to Paradis procreational center,"

Levi's eyes shoot up in horror. ' _Oh god. What if he had? How many alphas would have been buried inside me by now?'_

"I couldn't bring myself to do it though. I know those places help with the population but I've heard horrible things about how they treat the omegas there. So I brought you here, to my home."

Levi stayed silent.

"I didn't touch you other than to carry you here and put you in bed." 

Levi sighs. ' _So, this big ass says he saved me then. He better not have touched me or I'll cut his dick off.'_

He sighs again and stands. Erwin's eyes widen in panic.

"Please don't leave. It's not safe. At least wait until the end of your cycle."

Levi rolls his eyes and waves him back down.

"Relax, ya mammoth. Just getting a drink."

"I can get it for you."

"No. It's fine. Where are the cups?"

"Top cupboard, second one from the right."

"Do you have any tea?"

"I do. It's in the drawer beneath the coffee maker. Should still be some in there. My friend, Hanji had left it."

Levi finds the tea but has difficulty reaching the cup. Reaching all the way up on his toes he feels his shirt ride up his ass. ' _Really hope he's not looking right now.'_ He hurriedly snags the cup and shoves his shirt back down. Glancing over his shoulder his cheeks tinted pink, he catches Erwing quickly looking away a light blush on his cheeks as well. ' _Shit balls. Of course he looks.'_ After preparing his tea he sits back down sipping at the hot liquid, closing his eyes. 

"You like it?" 

"Mhm." 

He takes another sip before setting it down.

A silent pause. Levi opens his eyes deciding to break it. 

"So...You have some kinda panty fetish or something?" 

He tries to keep the blush from returning. It's not like he hasn't dealt with this sort of thing before with his line of work. Erwin fully blushes and squirms in his seat, Clearing his throat.

"No. An ex lover of mine had left them behind. I don't know why I still have them. I didn't think mine would come close to fitting you and had nothing else."

"They're clean by the way." He adds at Levis disgusted look. 

Levi picks up his tea for another sip.

"Although, they do look better on you than they ever did on her."

His mouth snaps shut. Levi nearly drowns on his tea.

"I'm sorry. That was...rather uncouth for me to say."

He looks down in complete embarrassment.

After quickly regaining himself and wiping the few errant drops of tea that had dribbled down his chin with the back of his hand Levi clears his throat and speaks trying for flippant.

"It's fine. I've heard worse, believe me. I just wasn't expecting it. Though in my line of work I usually just skip the use of underwear altogether."

Erwin's brows knit together. Before he could ask Levi speaks again seeing his words hadn't gotten the reaction he was hoping for.

"Thank you by the way. For um.. saving me."

Erwin smiles.

"You're welcome Levi."

Levi liked the sound of his name from his lips. It sounded different somehow.

"You're welcome to stay here as long as you would like. You don't have to leave when your heat is done. That is if you don't want to. I can't force you to but I would like you to at least wait until then. So I know you are safe."

Levi hesitates, his brows furrow and he stares into his cup. 

"O-ok..thanks."

"I'll go out tomorrow and see about getting you some clothes. I may have Hanji do it actually. She's a bit... eccentric but she means well. She's a beta so she won't be a problem if your heat were to come up while she's here." 

"Y-you don't have to do that. I-It's ok. Im imposing as it is. Really. It's fine."

"I wasn't asking for your permission Levi."

"I...I can't..afford..new clothes." He says in a small voice.

"Levi, I said I would get it. It's no trouble believe me. Besides I want to do it. I want to help you."

"But why? I'm just a nobody. Another omega whore. I'm nothing special, nor worth all that."

The room bursts with Erwin's alpha scent. 

"Don't you ever say that. If you speak like that again I will see to it that you don't sit down for a week. Do you hear me?"

Erwin is angry. His tone serious and authoritative again. Levi's eyes instantly snapped to his. He swallows hard and nods.

"Good. I do have a few things I need to finish up on here, then I will get started on dinner. Why don't you go back to your room for now and rest a little."

Levis begins to get up but Erwin stops him.

"Levi, I know you don't trust me, but I won't ever hurt you or do anything you didn't want of me. That said, I won't push you about your heat but if you need help as long as you are asking with a clear head, I will do what I can to aid you. You don't have to be afraid of me. Is that understood?"

Levi's cheeks flame again as he slowly stands from his seat.

"If you have need of anything else, don't hesitate to ask." He calls to Levi's retreating back. 

' _Well that was interesting.'_ he thinks as he closes the bedroom door behind him.' He sets his tea on the nightstand and crawls into bed, burrowing beneath soft blankets.

' _What is with that guy? His tone. Normally if someone tries to order me around like that I'd have snapped back with something rude or sarcastic, tell them to get bent. This guy though... There's something about him. For some reason it's like I don't want to upset or disobey him. Tch! It's probably just the heat. But god is he hot! And that voice of his... He's dangerous.'_

Levi drifts into a light sleep, faintly dreaming of blue eyes and lots of toned muscle. He wakes a while later to the smell of something delicious, his mouth watering instantly. Following his nose he finds himself standing at the edge of the kitchen, watching a hot tall blonde alpha preparing dinner. 

He catches Levi from the corner of his eye.

"Ah. Levi. Have a seat. Dinner is just about ready."

Erwin fills a glass with red wine, setting it down in front of Levi. Filling another he sets it at the other end for himself.

"I hope you don't mind a little wine with dinner. I thought it would be nice for our first meal together."

"It's fine."

Erwin quickly plates their food and sets one down for Levi before taking a seat with his own. It looked amazing, smelled even better.

"This looks really good."

"Thank you. Let's just hope it tastes as good as it looks." He gives a little chuckle.

' _Oh dear god the man can cook.'_ The food was heaven, perfectly cooked. They ate in a comfortable silence. After finishing his last bite Levi wipes his mouth with his napkin and breaks the silence.

"That was fucking amazing. I don't think I've ever had anything that good my entire life."

"Thank you, though I hardly believe I'm that good. I'm sure you've had something better or of similar quality at some point."

"Well when you're used to eating out of the garbage it's nice to get a full hot meal once in a while, especially a homemade one that tastes this good." 

It was meant as a compliment but he regretted the words as soon as he said them. The look of sadness that crosses Erwin's face makes him feel guilty saying it so casually.

"Well, you won't be eating garbage while you are here. I can promise you that."

Erwin smiles an endearing smile.

Levi's heart trips a little. He hides his fluster behind a sip from his wine. Erwin stands and clears their plates to start cleaning up the kitchen.

"Would you um..like some help?"

Erwin regards him for a moment.

"Sure. If you wish."

Levi washes as Erwin dries since Levi doesn't know where anything goes. He prefers to wash anyway. Occasionally they steal a glance in the other's direction. Levi washes the sink out as Erwin puts the last dish away. Closing the cabinet he turns to Levi.

"Would you like to watch a movie? You can pick."

Levi wanted to say no. He wanted to retreat to his room for the night but when he sees the hopeful look in Erwin's eyes he can't turn him down. 

"S-sure. What do you got?"

Erwin smiles slightly and walks into the living room. Levi dries his hands on the towel Erwin had dropped on the counter and follows him. Standing to the side of the tv Levi notices there are doors built into the wall. Erwin swings one open revealing row upon row of movies.

"Holy shit, you have a lot of movies."

"And you have a tendency to swear a lot. Pick any you'd wish to see. I'll go make us some drinks."

Levi suppresses the urge to swear and stick his tongue out at the alpha's back. Scanning the shelves, he doesn't recognize any of the titles. Truth be told, he can't recall ever actually watching a movie before. He pulls a few from their slots, quickly scanning the covers before returning them. ' _I have no idea what I'm doing here.'_ He sighs to himself. Erwin is just about finished in the kitchen so Levi snags a random case from the shelf and scurries over to the couch, sitting down just as Erwin enters the living room. 

"You find one?"

Levi glances at the cover before tentatively handing it to him. A man in a white mask with a weird mustache and a black hat, a red letter in the background. After setting down the drinks he takes it looking at the cover. Smiling he turns to pop it in.

"I'm not surprised you chose this one."

"Why what's it about?"

"You don't know?"

Erwin settles himself on the other end.

"I think you will like it."

Levi stretches out along the chase looking down into his drink. Erwin's made him tea, remembering he liked it from earlier. He smiles slightly, taking a few sips. He set the cup back down as the movie begins. 

About a third of the way into the movie Levi can no longer sit still. Fidgeting in his spot on the couch. Erwin had taken notice. 

"Levi, are you alright? We can put something else in if you don't like this one."

"No, it's not that. I like it I just..I don't feel..right . I feel weird."

"Weird? How? What can I do?"

Levi shakes his head, not knowing what his body was warning him of but then he suddenly knew. A new wave of fever crashes over him, his stomach cramping hard. His body quickly beginning to tremble as the next wave of heat takes hold of him. He sits up abruptly holding his stomach. 

"I'm um.. I'm going back to my room."

To Erwin's credit he sat perfectly still, a look of concern on his face.

"Ok. If you need anything.." he trails off as Levi leaves the room.

' _This sucks! How long will this go on?'_ he wonders as he lies back against the pillows.

After an hour of writhing around in agony, soaking the sheets in sweat and other bodily fluids, the wave finally releases. He heaves a sigh of relief sitting up. His eyes trail to the door seeing the lock unlatched.

' _Oh that's smart. He could have come in here and I wouldn't have done anything about it..he didn't though. He had to have known. Why hasn't he tried yet? Maybe I can trust him. No! He's only trying to get your guard down then he will make his move. He's no different from the rest of them.'_ He sighs again. ' _Then why did I leave the door unlocked? Was it some part of me wants him to?'_ He shakes his head. ' _Shit i feel gross.'_

He slinks to the bathroom, turning on the shower. Dropping his clothes he steps in, letting the cascading water soothe him. After scrubbing himself raw and drying off he now stands with the towel around him debating.

_'I don't want to put dirty clothes back on but I don't want to go naked either_.' 

He drops the towel, picking up the oversized shirt he sniffs it. _' It's not too bad I suppose.'_ He pulls it over his head and eyes the soiled panties on the tiled floor. Chewing his lip he thinks ' _I did kinda like wearing them...I can't wear these though. That's just gross.'_ He leaves them there and exits the bathroom shaking his head. 

Yawning he quickly changes the sheets and climbs back into bed curling up on himself. ' _Fuck, I'm tired.'_ Closing his eyes he yawns again. ' _I wonder..what..Erwins..bed..feels.like.'_ A small smile plays at his lips as he sleeps.

A soft knock sounds at the door but Levi doesn't stir. The door pushes open and Erwin steps in. He watches Levi as he sleeps for a minute. The rise and fall of his chest, the serene look across his face. Furrowing his brows, Erwin notices the small smile on his lips.

"What are you dreaming about?" He whispers.

He quickly toes his way to Levi's sleeping form looking down at his pale face. His eyes trail the omegas features, committing them to memory. Lightly he brushes his fingers over the ravens hair, feeling the soft tendrils.

He whispers to the sleeping male "I will never let anything hurt you little one. This I promise you." 

  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made Hanji a female in this hope nobody minds that's just how i see her. I love her

Levi sighs deeply in his sleep. Erwin's heart clenches, a smile spreading across his face. He tears himself away from the sleeping omega to retrieve the dirty laundry. The soiled pink panties the last thing he picks up. He stares at them in his hand. Before he can stop himself he sniffs them, inhaling Levi's scent. His mouth waters and his body quickens. Levi smelled divine to his alpha nose, like a drug he didn't know he needed. He chuckles at himself before walking to the door, laundry in hand, stuffing the panties in his pocket. He casts another glance at his little omega before closing the door behind him. 

The next morning Levi wakes early. He stretches and lets out a yawn before climbing out of bed. ' _Huh. I don't think I had any nightmares last night. Been a while.'_ His stomach lets out a rumble. ' _I wonder if Erwin is up yet.'_ The smell of maple syrup and possibly pancakes assault his nose as he opens his bedroom door, making his stomach growl again. He follows the smell to the kitchen expecting to see Erwing but the room is empty. He ventures farther in searching for the source of the smell. Erwin suddenly appears behind him.

"I was just about to come and wake you."

Levi jumps at the sudden voice. Erwin smiles, skirting around him for his cup of coffee he had left on the counter. Levi's mouth waters for a different reason. Erwin is in a suit. It fit him like a glove. The man looked FINE in a suit. Easily filled it out in the best way possible. He had just finished with his tie when he had walked in. His hair was pristine and he smelled like spices and soap, clean. Levi was damn near humming.

"Are you hungry? I made waffles for breakfast."

Levi nods and pulls out a chair to sit.

"Are you going somewhere?"

" Yes. I've an important meeting with a very big client. I feel bad leaving you here all alone but it took months to set this up, I can't reschedule." 

Levi looks crest fallen, which he quickly tries to hide but the blonde alpha sees nonetheless. 

"Don't worry. I won't be gone long. My friend Hanji will be here soon as well. She agreed to get you some clothes while I was away. She should be here around nine. I need to run. I'll be back after a bit ok?"

"Aren't you going to eat?"

"I already did. I put yours on a plate in the oven to stay warm. There's juice in the fridge or help yourself to anything else." 

He was halfway to the door before he turns back.

"Hanji has a key, by the way. She may just walk in. She rarely ever knocks. Figured I should save you the heart attack later."

With that he was gone, leaving Levi feeling more vulnerable than ever standing alone in the kitchen. He rubs absently at his left arm, his eyes flicking about. ' _This place, feels oddly empty without him here. Does his presence have that much of an impact?'_ He retrieves his breakfast, eating it slowly over the counter as he didn't want to stare at the empty seat across the table. 

After washing the breakfast dishes (and spending more time than he'd like trying to find their place in the cupboards) he plops down on the couch. Ten minutes of pushing buttons on the remote and he finds the right one. Erwin must have shut the movie off after Levi had left. It was still right where he had left off. He sprawls along the couch with a pillow from the other end clutched to his chest, his nose buried in, captivated by the smell the alpha had left behind. 

He had been dozing, unaware the movie had stopped or the passing of time until the door burst open loudly. He shoots to his feet still clutching the pillow, eyes wide as he watches the intruder. She had just pulled her shoes off, haphazardly tossing them aside as she stood. Her brown hair is pulled up into a messy ponytail. She wore glasses over curious wine colored eyes. An athletic but slim build. She bounced as she walked, like she had too much energy. Levi sniffs the air. She smells like a beta. Erwin said his friend is a beta this must be her. She beams a smile at him as she closes the gap to the omega watching her. 

"Hi!" 

' _Tch! She's loud.'_

 _"_ You must be Levi. Erwin told me about you. You ARE cute!" 

She leans around him as if to examine him closer.

Levi blushes slightly. ' _He was talking about me? He told her he thinks I'm cute.'_ His heart skips a beat.' _Why do I care? Why am I getting attached? This heat has me losing my damn mind.'_ He gives her a skeptical look.

"Oh!" 

She straightens and thrusts out her hand.

"I'm Hanji. I work with Erwin. I'm also his best friend!" 

She beamed, looking proud of the last bit. Levi shakes her hand, briefly.

"So.."She looks him up and down making him feel uncomfortable under her scrutiny.

"We need to get you some clothes."

"Yea. He mentioned that. But I don't have any money. I can't pay f-"

"Oh don't worry about it." She says cutting him off.

"He gave me his credit card. Plus he's totally loaded, he can afford it."

This peaked his curiosity.

"Wha-at exactly does he do?" He asks trying not to sound too interested.

"He hasn't told you?"

He shrugs with a sheepish smile.

"We haven't talked much."

"Well I'll tell you later. Right now you need clothes. Is there a particular brand or style you prefer?"

He shakes his head.

"Ok, what about shoes, socks, undies? Anything specific?"

His mind strays to the panties he wore yesterday. Trying to fight back the blush he quickly says,

"I like converse. Um black maybe."

"That's it? Ok! At least you aren't picky. That'll make it easy. I'll be back in about an hour or so."

She starts for the door.

"Wait. Don't you need to know my sizes?"

She looks him up and down again.

"No. I'm pretty good at guessing. It's a gift." She says with a shrug and continues to the door. 

He wasn't sure how to respond so he doesn't. When he's alone again he decides to explore what's down that other hallway. 

' _One of those doors is bound to be Erwins bedroom.'_

He comes to the door on the right but quickly changes his mind, walking to the one down the hall on the left. He tries the knob but it doesn't move. ' _Shit, it's locked. Hmm. What are you hiding Smith? What don't you want me to see?'_ Walking back to the other, still eyeing the locked door he thinks, ' _Maybe I'll ask him about it later."_

This door isn't locked. He pushes it open and steps inside. It's a master bedroom. Erwin's scent filled the air in here. A tall, wide bookshelf sits against the wall on the right. A reading chair behind the door. A black leather couch kitty corner on the left. ' _Who puts a couch in their bedroom?'_ Sitting back in the room on the left, a tall dresser. A huge four poster king size bed in the middle of the room. A deep purple comforter with matching decorative pillows. ' _Fancy.'_ A nightstand sits on both sides of the bed. The one on the right had a recent ring where a glass had sat. A charging cable for a phone sat along the back. Two doors on the right side wall. He looks into the one nearest him first. A huge walk in closet lined with suits and shoes in a neat row along the floor. Curious he checks the label of one closest to him. ' _Armani. He must have money if he can fill a closet with expensive clothes like this. Least the man knows how to dress.'_ As he heads for the next door he thinks, ' _So, he can cook, fill out a suit and has money. God I hope he's not a psycho.'_ His jaw drops as he opens the next door. 

"Ok, now I'm jealous."

The master bath is almost the size of his own bedroom. An expansive counter top with a well lit mirror spanning the counters length, coming down flush to it's surface. He could actually see easily into this one. A standard toilet, but honestly it's a toilet. Nothing luxurious ever happens involving a toilet. A huge shower stall with glass doors. One of those with multiple shower heads surrounding your body, the ones overhead cascading down to feel like rain. A huge jacuzzi sits in the corner. He imagines himself relaxing back in one of the built in seats, the churning hot water up to his chin. The jets massaging his muscles. ' _Im definitely trying that at some point.'_

Stepping back into the bedroom he looks at the massive bed. ' _I'd need a step stool to get on that monster of a bed.'_ Something catches his eye at the foot. Snatching it up he sees it's the shirt Erwin had worn the day before. His eyes flick to the door then back to the shirt. Lifting it to his nose he sniffs it lightly. ' _Damn, he smells good!'_ A shiver runs through him. 

He carries the shirt with him back into the living room sniffing it the whole way. Sitting down on the couch he contemplates turning on the tv. He lays his head back, covering his face with the shirt. Lost in the blissful smell he doesn't sense the time that had passed or hear Hanji return. She carries her bags in, placing them near the table. She walks over and plucks the shirt from Levi's face making him blink in surprise. 

"Is this Erwin's?" She asks looking at the shirt.

"What!?" He squeaks out in an embarrassed and panicked voice.

"Well, far as I know you don't have any clothes, hence why I went shopping, this is definitely too big for you and you have a boner." She even pointed at it.

His face flushes bright red. Horrified he looks down and indeed his fully erect member is tenting the oversized shirt he wears.

"Shit."

He grabs a pillow, desperately trying to cover himself. Hanji laughs. 

"So, would you like to see what I got you or would you rather put em away and look later?"

"Um..later I'm kinda hungry."

"M'kay." She says with a shrug.

"I'll just put them away for you and you can go in the kitchen and wrestle up some grub."

She starts hauling the bags to his room. He looks down at the pillow and groans,tossing it back on the couch. ' _I don't know how to cook. This should be interesting.'_ He scans the contents of the pantry and fridge. When Hanji emerges, finished with her task she finds him standing in the kitchen looking completely lost. 

She smirks and asks"Having troubles?"

"It's just.. I've never..cooked before. I have no idea what I'm doing."

She giggles"I can teach you."

She takes a quick survey of Erwin's stock.

"How does spaghetti sound?"

Levi perks up. 

"I've never had it. It always smelled really good though."

She pauses.

"Who the hell has never had spaghetti!?" 

He flinches back at her volume.

Donning a serious face she then says,

"We have to remedy this madness!"

' _This chick is crazy.'_ he thinks but smiles despite himself. 

She runs down the list of ingredients for him to find while she gets the necessary pans.

"A lot of people just use jarred sauce but I prefer homemade."

He had just sat the last of the ingredients on the bar as a familiar unwelcome feeling begins to take hold of him.

"Shit!" He spits out through gritted teeth. 

One hand clutches the counters edge while the other at his stomach as it twists in sudden pain.

"Woah buddy!" 

Hanji whips around to face him at the sudden burst of pheremones pouring from the omega. Her eyes are wide, hands up in a complacent manner.

"It's ok hun. Just breathe."

Starting to pant he looks up at her, panic in his eyes. ' _This just keeps getting worse. Each wave stronger than the last. So much pain. I can't.'_ He starts violently shaking, his teeth chattering loudly. Tears begin to fall from his eyes and a sob escapes.

"Levi, listen to me. Look at me." 

She takes his chin, lifting his eyes to hers.

"Ok. I know it hurts but just breathe and do what I tell you ok? I can help you through this alright?"

He didn't know how she could but he was desperate for the pain to stop. He sobs again.

"O-' _hiccup'_ okay.' _sniff'_ I-it h..hur..ts..s"

"I know it does, come on I'll help you. Were gonna go take a shower ok?"

She reaches for him, wrapping one arm around his thin waist, using her other hand she gently rubs at the glands in his neck. Some of the pain immediately ebbs away at her touches. She leads him to his bathroom. He leans into her on shaky knees. She turns the cold water on and starts the shower.

"Ok. You're gonna get in and the cold water will cool the fever down. It'll help I promise."

He lets out a whimper. She helps him out of his shirt and into the cold spray. He started to sob again as her hand had left his glands.

"Ok just try to relax and let your mind go blank. Don't think about the way your body feels right now."

"But H-Hanj-ji.."he whines

She uses both her hands to massage his glands again. 

"Just close your eyes and trust me. Ok?"

He nods closing his eyes, trying to focus and block out the pain. After a few minutes the pain has ebbed enough and his sobbing has stopped, his breathing slowing. He feels himself starting to relax. Hanji continued with her hands watching his face. The wave retreats and he sighs in relief. She smiles at him, slowly pulling her hands back. She leaves to get him clothes and comes back quickly.

"Ok sweetie, come on. Let's get you dried off and dressed."

She turns the water off and quickly wraps him in a towel. She holds her hands out to help steady his shivering body as he steps out. She helps him dry off since his body still seemed a little sluggish. She pulls the new shirt over his head. A plain black t she thought would be comfortable. He smiles at her sheepishly.

"Th-thank y-you."

"No worries. Erwin seems to care about you and anyone he cares about I care about. He told me it may happen while I'm here."

"H-how did you kn-know to do th-that with your h-hands?"

"I have a cousin that's an omega. They stayed with us a lot during highschool. I picked it up helping them out until they found their mate."

"R-really?" 

"Yep."

"I c-can get th-the rest."

"Kay. I'll see about getting lunch going. Just come out when you're ready."

She leaves him to finish dressing. The clothes fit him perfectly. ' _She is good at guessing.'_ His shaking had all but stopped by the time he stepped into the kitchen. Hanji leaned against the island, her phone in her hands, typing out a message. She had started the noodles and the hamburger was browning in a pan. 

"Oh! Hi!" She says looking up, tucking her phone into her pocket.

"Um... I'm sorry...about all that."

She waves him off.

"It's all good. Nothing I haven't dealt with before."

"Well, thank you. For helping me."

"Sure thing chicken wing."

He raises an eyebrow at her choice in words.

Pointing to the stove she says "I didn't want to do too much just yet so I could teach you."

He nods in appreciation a small smile spreading. It turns out spaghetti is rather easy to make. She even teaches him to make his own garlic bread to go with it. They fill their plates and take them to the table. Levi sits in his spot at the end. Hanji sets hers in the place next to his and plops down, immediately tucking into her food. Levi chuckles at her hastiness and takes his own bite. He nearly groans in pleasure. ' _Ok. Definitely better than it smells.'_ Over the course of their meal Levi learns a little more about Erwin and Hanji.

They had grown up together as childhood friends, having first met in the local library as both were total book worms. Hanji, ever curious about how things worked and all things science, Erwin's need for knowledge about everything in general. She told him about all the crazy experiments and getting into trouble with her curiosity, dragging poor Erwin along every step. He imagined her pulling the blonde by the arm, sirens and explosions behind them. She went to college studying science, which is where she met Moblit, her current beta husband. Erwin had gone to study business management as well as classes on economic struggles. Knowing his grandfather had fated him to inherit the family business. What he really wanted was to join the military. But as his father had turned down the company in favor of becoming a teacher he couldn't disappoint the old man. Levi pictured Erwin in a uniform, probably in a position of command, watching over his soldiers. It suited him with that authoritative tone of his. The blonde had had many starts and stops with relationships growing up but nothing ever stuck.

"He even experimented with his roommate Mike in college. Ehr.. Don't tell him I told you that by the way." She says earning a grin from Levi.

Mike and Erwin had remained good friends to this day. Mike has deemed them "the forever bachelor alphas" Erwin went into the family business right out of college. His grandfather retired three years ago making Erwin the head honcho. He hired Hanji as lead scientist when he took over. 

"So what exactly does his company do?"

"Well they deal in renewable energies. They are one of the leading companies in providing the world with clean energy. My department is always looking for new and improved ways of increasing our output."

"What's renewable energy?"

"It's energy collected and converted into electricity using things like wind turbines, hydropower, solar power systems and such. We're working on new ways to collect that are more efficient. It's exciting to be a part of. Can you imagine if we succeed and can provide the people with better cheaper energy options. Things like coal and oil are all but obsolete at this point."

She was clearly excited about her work, getting louder and more animated the more she talked. He didn't have a clue what she was talking about but she obviously loved her job so he smiles at her happiness letting her go on.

"That meeting Erwin has today is to hopefully close down a deal with a major company over seas. If we get it we can start building over there and provide cleaner energy for the people there as well as bring tons of new jobs. It would be a huge deal. There are other companies in the running and for us to win would officially put us out on top. Well listen to me ramble on and I haven't heard anything about you." She frowns.

"I need to get going too. Im supposed to meet Moblit to go see his parents." She sighs and frowns deeper.

"Well there isn't much to tell so it's ok."

"I'll be back another day and you can tell me all about it anyway." She says pushing off from the table.

"I'll see you later. Gotta run. Erwin should be back soon." She says on her way to the door. "Thanks for letting me talk your ear off Levi! Bye!" She yells before closing the door.

"Bye!" Levi yells back not knowing if she heard him or not.

He sighs to himself, wondering what to do. He settles on watching tv on the couch. Lying stretched out on his side, lazily flipping through channels, not really seeing what's on the screen. His eyes flutter closed as he dozes into a bored sleep. He dreams of his first night alone on the street.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little longer. Does contain smut consider yourself warned. Also I apologise if it's crap as I've said before this is my first time writing. Let me know what y'all think in the comments

_It was early that morning when Levi opened his eyes. His body screamed in agony. He could still feel the sting of the belt across his back. He knew better than to mouth off but he had had enough of their incessant belittling. '_ Wonder how long it took them to notice I passed out, stupid pricks.' _He scowls and slowly sits up, wincing at the pain in his ribs._

 _'_ I better get started on my chores.' _he thinks, groaning as he stands. It was a typical day. Cleaning the house while the men sat on their asses, counting their money and stinking up the place with their cigarette smoke. He only stops cleaning when someone comes and he's told to take them to the back room. As he's pulling his clothes back on he looks out the window and sees a group of young teens around his age, riding their bikes down the street. '_ I'm gonna get outta here one day and I'll be free of these scumbags.'

_"Levi!"one of the men yells, pulling him from his thoughts._

_Later he sits in his room after eating his dinner, which consisted of watered down oatmeal and a glass of water, he thinks about his plan of escape. The men are talking loudly to each other in the kitchen, probably drunk._

_'_ Tch! They're probably so drunk they'd fall over if they tried to catch me.'

_One of them calls for the boy again. Sighing he dutifully gets up to answer the call._

_"Oi, boy. There's a party tomorrow night and they've requested for you and a few others to entertain them." The greasy man slurs._

_Levi wants to gag._

_"Yeah, you'll need your strength so eat up!" Another one says as he tosses another bowl of the watery oatmeal on the table near Levi._

_'_ Fuck! I hate those filthy parties. Nothing but a bunch of perverts sitting around drinking, feeling up the boys they've purchased for the evening.'

_He thinks back to his first party._

_Remembering all the pain and shame he had felt. There were a dozen men at that party. Each one taking a turn with every one of the boys' bodies. He remembers lying in bed that night, feeling so full from all the mens disgusting cum he could burst. The foul liquid seeping out of him, his body aching from the abuse it had endured. He felt sick at the memories. His heart starts to pound in his chest._

'I..I can't do it. I don't want to live like this. I can't.' 

_He starts to panic. His lungs begin to feel tight. His head swims. His palms start to sweat._

_'_ I have to get out! I can't do it anymore! I have to get out!'

_A voice in his head starts screaming at him 'Run!Run!Now!Get out now!Run!'_

_He bolts for the front door._

_"Hey!" He hears the men shouting behind him, stumbling from their chairs._

_He's hit with a rush of fresh air as he throws open the door, dashing down the steps. He doesn't look back. He tears down the street, pumping his arms and legs, desperate to get away. He runs and runs, not knowing where he is going or if the men are even following him. His lungs are on fire. His heart feels like it's going to beat right out of his chest. His legs feel like they will collapse any moment. His muscles all cramping. He eventually slows to a stop, his body unable to run any longer. He looks around. He's in the heart of a busy city. Lots of cars and people moving about. Shops and businesses lined the street._

_"Please, can you help me?" He asks a woman as she passes him._

_"Please, I need help."_

_But the people are ignoring the scrawny boy on the sidewalk._

_He wraps his arms around himself walking to a wall. Pressing his back to it, he slides down to the ground, his knees to his chest. He watches the people around him. As the sun sets on the horizon he lays his head on his knees, hugging himself tighter, tears in his eyes. Even with all the noise and people around him, he's never felt so alone._

He slowly opens his eyes. The loneliness he felt in his dream sticking with him. He sits up wondering if Erwin has returned. Turning off the tv he stands in search of the alpha. Not seeing him in the kitchen he checks Erwins bedroom. He checks the closet and the bathroom as well but comes up empty. 

He enters the kitchen, making himself a bowl of cereal and sits on the counter. He eats it slowly waiting for Erwin. 

The sun is setting and still no sign of the alpha. Sighing he hops down, wrapping his arms around himself and resigns to his room. Climbing into bed he thinks ' _Why hasn't he come back yet? He said he wouldn't be gone long. He's been gone all day, now it's almost night. Did something happen?'_ He sighs again and turns to his side, his stomach knotted in worry. He sleeps a fitful sleep. Plagued by nightmares of his horrid past and worry for the blonde alpha. 

A loud thud startles him from his sleep.' _The hell was that? Was it Erwin?'_ He scoots out of bed and pads down the short hall. His heart stutters when he reaches the living room. Erwin is home. But he's got someone with him. His arm around their waist, he lays them on the couch. The person looked to be the same build as Erwin. Levi sniffs the air. An unfamiliar alpha's scent. This guys an alpha too. 

Erwin straightens, eyeing Levi. He nods his head toward the kitchen indicating for the raven to follow. Levi eyes the couch again before he does, moving to stand next to Erwin at the counter, proceeding to glare up at him. 

"I'm sorry to have kept you waiting Levi. Mike wanted to celebrate after the meeting. Once the idea is in his head it's hard to persuade him otherwise. Unfortunately, it turned into him on an all night binge. I didn't want him driving drunk so I went along to keep him safe. My place was closer than his so I brought him here when he had finally had enough. I tried to have Hanji tell you I would be home late but she had already left when I called her. I hope you weren't too worried."

' _I was kept waiting so you could go out drinking with your buddy!?'_ he swallows down his anger as best as he could.

"So, I take it the meeting went well then. You got the gig or whatever."

Erwin gives an inquisitive look.

"Hanji told me a little about it."

"Yes. It went well. Were you alright by yourself? Any problems? Did you eat anything?"

He didn't want to tell him all he ate for dinner was a bowl of cereal.

"Yea, I ate."

"Ok, well it's late. I'm tired. I'm going to bed. I would suggest locking your door tonight just to be safe. He's passed out for now but not all alphas are able to control their urges like I can."

Levi blanches at the thought, glancing towards the couch again.

Walking to his room Erwin calls over his shoulder,

"Goodnight Levi. I'll see you in the morning."

"Night."

Levi casts another weary glance at the couch before heading back to his own room. After locking the door and then shoving the chair beneath the handle for good measure, he climbs back into bed, waiting for sleep to take him back under. After almost two hours of tossing an irritating feeling begins to crawl its way over his skin. 

' _Shit! Why?'_

The new wave climbs faster than it had before. Every nerve feels like it's on fire. He screams into his pillows. Sobbing and writhing against his bed in shear agony. His body screamed for release, his skin itched and burned. He contemplates asking Erwin to help end his misery but remembers the other alpha he'd have to pass in the living room.

' _I can't go out there, that alpha will probably hurt me.'_

_'Fuck it. Who cares. He can fuck me.'_

The omega is beside himself at this point. Completely desperate for relief from this hell, just wanting it to end. Before he's aware of what he's doing he has the chair pulled from the door and is standing staring at the back of the couch. His body quakes, sweat pouring down his face and back. His legs feel wobbly. His heart beating out of his chest. Hes breathing hard and fast. The throbbing in his groin is unbearable. He can feel slick dripping down his thighs. He lets out a whimper, his mouth hanging open, making it sound more like a soft high pitched howl. The alpha on the couch stirs, sniffing loudly. He jolts up straight, whipping his head around,meeting steel grey eyes clouded with heat.

"Ho-ly shit!" He half groans standing.

Levi can no longer control himself as his instincts take him over completely. He launches over the couch and into the tall alpha. Throwing his arms around the man's neck he crashes his lips to the others in a sloppy, needy kiss. Mike wraps his arms around the small omega. One hand between his shoulders, pressing him closer, the other firmly gripping his ass. He kisses Levi back fervently, nipping and sucking at his bottom lip, bruising the tender flesh. Levi moans into the kiss. He grinds his hips into the alpha's, eliciting a grunt from him and a breathy moan from Levi's lips. He does it again a little harder, loving the friction it causes. 

Suddenly two strong hands grab and yank him away. He yelps in surprise. When his feet touch ground again he whips around, fully prepared to tear into whoever had interrupted him but stops gasping slightly as his eyes land on Erwin's furious face. ' _Shit.'_ Pulling himself from his daze he thinks, " _What was I doing? I was about to..oh god!'_ He looks down at his feet in shame. 

"Shit. I'm sorry Erwin. He came out of nowhere and jumped on me. He smelled so good. I couldn't stop, I just reacted. I'm sorry. I'll just go home. I'm sorry man."

"It's fine, Mike. It wasn't your fault. Besides you don't have your car. Just stay here until morning."

He wasn't looking at Mike as he spoke but still held his eyes on Levi, who feels like he will be crushed beneath the weight of the penetrating stare. Embarrassment stained his cheeks. He peeks up at Erwin through his lashes.

"Bedroom. Now." 

He jumps at Erwin's command but does as told, darting back to his room. He can hear Mike and Erwin speaking briefly before footsteps approach his door. 

' _Shit! Erwin is mad. He's not going to hurt me is he? Shit!'_

He thinks of locking the door but before he can it swings open. Erwin steps in as Levi sits on the edge of the bed. Erwin leans back against the door, his arms folded across his chest. He stares at Levi whose eyes are on his hands in his lap. He feels deeply ashamed. He doesn't know why but he feels bad that he's upset the alpha standing over him. He doesn't want him to be mad at him. His eyes swell with tears. Erwin takes a breath as if to speak but he beats him to it. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I just...it hurt so bad. I just wanted it to end. I couldn't stop it. I just..' _hiccup'.._ I'm sorry." 

Tears stream down his face and a sob escapes him. Erwin relaxes and sighs, sitting down in the chair.

"Levi, you have to have control of yourself. He could have hurt you. He's drunk. He wouldn't have been able to hold back. What do you think would have happened if I hadn't still been awake Levi?"

"I know." He whines. "It's just..' _hiccup'.._ I've never.' _sob'_ ..f-felt like th-this-s bef-fore. I didn't ' _hiccup'_ kn-know what t-to expect-t."

"What do you mean? Calm down, it's ok. Just talk to me."

"I've nev-ver h-had a he-heat before."

His cheeks flame at the admission.

"What? How could you not have experienced a heat before now? Calm down little one, take a deep breath and talk to me."

He shrugs, wiping his face with the back of his hand.

"They p-put me on suppressants at th-the sign of my f-first heat. Been on them ever s-since, till the gov.'hiccup'..ernment went and ban-ned em"

"But didn't your parents know that putting you on suppressants that young and for you to have been taking them for that long is dangerous. Levi, you could become infertile. Not to mention other side effects, like bone and joint problems, depression."

"I didn't have p-arents and I was liv-ing on the streets. I couldn't risk a h-heat out there. No omega ever survives a heat on the streets-s. EVER. "

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." 

Levi sniffs and shrugs again.

"B-besides, I don't want kids anyway."

"How can you say that?! Kids are wonderful. When you find someone you care about, it's something the two of you can share and experience together. A family."

"Tch! Yeah well, none of that was ever in my future."

Erwin looks at him sadly. After a silent moment he speaks up. 

"I can't believe you've never been through a heat before." 

Levi just shrugs, his sobbing subsided to just sniffling.

"The first one is usually the hardest, but you can learn to control the urges."

"I hate it. It hurts so much. It just keeps getting worse." 

His eye prick with more tears.

"It builds to a peak and then climbs back down again. For as long as you have suppressed I imagine your body may react rather harshly to the changes. It will get easier to deal with over time."

" I don't want to deal with it. I want my damn suppressants back."

He sounds like a pouting child. Erwin smiles at him.

"I know it's hard but you can do it. My offer still stands. If you need my help, just ask."

Reluctantly Levi nods. Erwin stands and stretches. 

"I'm going back to bed. Lock the door behind me and don't go back out there tonight. I'll see you at breakfast."

Levi gives him a small smile before Erwin leaves and does as he was told. Lying back down he sighs, feeling drained.

When morning comes Levi groans, pulling himself up. He doesn't want to face the alphas after last night. Still feeling embarrassed by his actions, he takes his time brushing his teeth and hair and changing into clean clothes. He planned on procrastinating a little longer but his stomach has other plans, growling noisily. 

' _Well I didn't really eat last night. Just that cereal. I guess I should at least eat something.'_ Residing to his fate, dreading facing the men, he drags himself out into the hall. He doesn't hear any noises or voices. ' _Maybe they're still asleep.'_ He toes down the hall and into the kitchen, eyeing the back of the couch as he passes, his cheeks slightly tinted pink. Erwin is busy in the kitchen. Not seeing the other alpha still Levi turns to look fully into the living room.

"He left already. Took a cab early this morning. Said he was too embarrassed to stay any longer."

"Why? He didn't do anything wrong. It was my fault."

"It wasn't your fault either. You couldn't help it anymore than he could. I told him as much but he wouldn't have it. Are you hungry? I'm making biscuits and gravy. Just waiting on the biscuits in the oven."

Feeling famished Levi clutches his rumbling stomach.

"I'm starving. I didn't eat shit."

' _Awe balls.'_

"I thought you said you had eaten."

Erwin tilts his head, his tone sounds irritated...again.

"Well I did. I had spaghetti with Hanji and I ate some cereal later."

His voice grew smaller at the end.

"Cereal. That was your dinner?"

Levi shrugs.

"I don't know how to cook. I was just waiting for you to come back but you didn't. I was bored so I went to bed."

"Hm." 

That was all Erwin said at first. 

"You need to eat. You're too thin. I'll make sure you have meals to eat while I'm gone."

His authoritative tone is back.

The timer goes off and Erwin quickly pulls the biscuits, setting them on a hot pad. 

"Would you like some eggs? It only takes a few minutes."

Levi's stomach growls again, loud enough for Erwin to hear it. 

Erwins eyes widen.

"I'll take that as a yes then."

Levi smiles shyly, slightly embarrassed of his stomach, taking a seat at the table.

"Do you want fried or scrambled?"

Levi gives him a dumbfounded look.

"Scrambled it is." Erwin mutters to himself as he cracks some eggs into a bowl. 

Levi starts to get up to get himself some tea but Erwin stops him, setting his breakfast in front of him. Then he hands him a steaming cup, a small smile on his lips. Levi looks into the cup, questioning it's contents, as he hates coffee. Erwin had made him tea again. The corners of his mouth tilt up.

"Thank you."

He watches Erwin sit down across from him over the cups edge.

"You could teach me. To cook I mean. Hanji taught me how to make the spaghetti yesterday. Everything you've cooked so far has been really good so you obviously know what you are doing."

Erwin says nothing. He smiles lightly at him and takes his own sips from his coffee. 

"I don't have anything on my schedule for today. I was thinking we could hang around and watch tv or a movie if you would like. Maybe go for a walk later, get some fresh air."

"Yeah, sure. That sounds ok." 

The thought of going outside scared and delighted him. He was beginning to feel restless cooped up inside and loved the thought of fresh air in his lungs. He was also terrified. What if one of the heat waves hits him out there. Would Erwin keep him safe? 

After they had ate Levi shoos Erwin from the kitchen so he could clean up. When finished with his task he joins him on the couch, sitting a little closer than he had before. 

During a commercial he excuses himself to the bathroom. Staring at his reflection he suddenly feels shy and nervous. He wants to get closer to the alpha, touch him maybe, just to see but he's afraid. The alpha could push him away. Biting his lip he walks back out to the living room, eyeing the back of Erwin's head. 

"Is everything alright?" The alpha turns slightly, sensing Levi's presence behind him.

"Um..yes..fine."

He toes around the couch but hesitates, looking at the spot he had been sitting. Chewing his lip again, he turns and sits right next to Erwin. He could feel the alphas warmth radiating off of him. Every now and then he would steal a sidelong glance at the man. 

Eventually, Erwin throws his arm along the back of the couch. Levi seizes his moment, his heart in his throat. He scoots closer, leaning into Erwin's side, curling up with his knees resting against Erwin's thigh. From the corner of his eye he watches the alpha's face, catching a hint of a smile on the man's lips. He lays his head against his chest, hearing the strong heart beat within, enjoying Erwin's scent filling his nose. He half expected the alpha to reject him, but the man made no move or sign of disapproval. He relaxes into Erwin's side.

Some minutes have passed and he begins to feel fingertips ghosting along his arm. The gentle touches sending a tingle down his spine. He smiles, closing his eyes, enjoying the soft shivers running through him. Soaking up the alpha's warmth, he feels content.

It doesn't last long however as the monster rears it's ugly head, hitting him hard and fast, making him gasp at the suddenness. He quickly pushes away from Erwin, already panting heavily. An aching heat settles in his core. His body quickly beginning to shake and sweat. His core tightening as the cramping starts to rip through his abdomen.

"Damnit!" He grits out.

"Levi, it's ok."

Concern on his face he sits forward. 

"Let me help you."

Tears begin to fall down Levi's face. Pain lances through him making him wish he could curl up and die. Just end it.

"No." He whines.

"Levi," Erwin reaches for the raven.

"No. It'll just hurt more." 

He sobs as he stands.

A strong hand closes around his wrist, stopping him from escaping to his room. 

"Wait. What will hurt more? Levi, I told you I would never hurt you and I meant it. Just let me help you. Please."

Levi doesn't answer. He didn't know if he should listen to him. He wants it to end, wants him to help. It hurts so much. So god damn much, he would do anything. His body is on fire. His clothes feel itchy and irritating to his skin making him want to claw them off. His knees shake trying to hold him up. 

'I _can't take this!'_

"Look I won't even take my clothes off alright. If you don't like what I try we can stop, I promise."

Another painful cramp nearly tears him in half. He only half successfully bites back a scream making a sort of strangled sound, falling back down to the couch, his knees no longer able to support him. 

"P-please-s..h-help-p..m-me alph-pha!"

He sobs, unable to bear it any longer.

Erwin's shoulders slump in relief. He leans toward the omega, his lips at his ear.

"Just relax, little one. I'll take care of you. Just trust me."

He shivers at the proximity of Erwin's mouth to his skin. Feeling his hot breath against his neck. A scream tears its way out his throat as another painful cramp hits him. Erwin rubs his thumb in circles on Levi's wrist, over the glands there. Levi feels some of the pain ease instantly at the contact. 

Erwin's lips ghost at the corner of Levi's mouth before trailing kisses along his jaw, working his way back. When he reaches the spot where Levi's scent glands are in his neck, just below his ear, Levi tilts his head, giving him access. Erwin smiles, pressing a soft kiss to the spot. Levi closes his eyes, the pain melting away at Erwin's touches. He licks at Levi's glands, enjoying the intoxicating smell coming through. Levi shudders under his tongue. He closes his mouth around the sensitive flesh, sucking on it hard. Levi gasps as pleasure shoots down his spine into his core. Erwin kisses the spot again, moving down along his neck, licking, kissing and sucking, enjoying the taste of Levi's soft flesh on his tongue.

Levi is panting for all new reasons. He feels impossibly hot, arousal taking hold of him, a soft whimper escapes. Erwin's hand slowly glides up Levi's thigh, inching closer and closer to his growing erection. His fingertips lightly brush over the tip through the fabric. Levi's eyebrows spring up. He has to fight the urge to buck his hips at the touch. He only just grazed it after all. He can feel a wetness building beneath him. 

"Erwin." 

He whispers the name, laced with pure need.

Erwin shushes him, guiding him onto his back. He tugs at Levi's shirt, waiting for permission. Levi nods, thankful to get the itchy fabric off his overheated skin. He wiggles out as Erwin pulls it over his head. 

The blonde continues his assault with his mouth. Starting at the collarbone, slowly working his way down. Levi begins to pant and squirm beneath Erwin's torturous lips. He reaches one of Levi's nipples. He flicks his tongue over it, making Levi gasp at the shock it delivers. His lips close around the small bud, drawing it into his hot mouth, his tongue flicking over it again and again.

"Ngya! Erwin!" Levi cries, arching his back at the electric sensation. 

Erwin chuckles, sending delicious vibrations through the hardening nub. Gently he pushes Levi back down with his hand. Releasing the pink tip, he draws back, looking up into Levi's face. 

"Patience love. I've only just begun."

Levi bites his lip in anticipation, his insides twisting in excitement. Erwin moves to torture the other nipple with his tongue and mouth, using his fingers to pull and pinch the first one. Levi is biting back moans, trying desperately to hold still as Erwin's mouth continues it's glorious descent. His body trembles with the effort as the wet tongue dips into his navel. 

He attacks both of the omega's protruding hip bones in turn. Licking and biting, sending shockwaves of pleasure through Levi's body. He whimpers again, unsure he can take much more of this vicious torture. Erwin pulls back again, this time sitting up.

' _No. Don't stop!'_

"You don't have to hold back. It's how I know I'm doing something right. It's also incredibly sexy." He adds with a wicked grin.

Levi's cheeks turn pink.

"Don't stop. Please." He breathes, starting to squirm again.

Holding his eyes Erwin reaches for the omega's pants, gently tugging at the hem. Levi lifts his hips to aid him, desperate to have the alpha's mouth and hands on every part of him. His chest tightens with nerves as Erwin slowly pulls the fabric down, dragging his briefs along with it. Levi brings his knees up, allowing Erwin to pull the clothing off completely. 

Now lying naked, sans socks, beneath the alpha's gaze, he feels self conscious and shy. His eyes avoiding the mans face. An embarrassed blush forms across his nose. Erwin surveys the exposed pale body with lust glazed eyes. Growling low in his throat, the alpha leans forward, his lips at Levi's ear. 

"You are beautiful." He whispers, pressing a kiss to the omega's forehead.

Levi is stunned. No one has ever called him that before. Hot or sexy, sure but never beautiful. He smiles shyly and wiggles his hips. His eyes flick down and back up to the alpha's face above him. Erwin chuckles but takes the hint. 

He lowers his head keeping his eyes locked with Levi's. Slowly he licks the swollen length from base to tip, flicking his tongue over the head. Erwin takes him fully into his mouth, swallowing every inch. Levi gasps, feeling the hot, wet mouth envelope him. Erwin flattens his tongue along the underside, sheathing his teeth behind his lips and begins to suck and stroke the length in slow teasing pulls. Levi hisses between clenched teeth. His hips begin to buck against the alpha's bobbing. 

"Mm..Hah! Erwin!' _pant'_ that feels ' _pant'_ g-good."

Erwin continues his treatment a little longer before he pulls away with a pop. Levi pouts at the loss of his mouth but is soon treated with new delicious sensations. Erwin kisses and licks circles around the throbbing member, moving his way down. He places his hands behind Levi's knees, pushing them up for better access. Levi's brows furrow, his mouth hanging open as he watches Erwin work between his legs. 

He runs his tongue along Levi's wet hole, tasting the slick that had gathered there. Another whimper escapes the omega's lips. He swirls his tongue around the puckered hole before thrusting it in. Levi gasps at the intrusion, his eyes fluttering closed. His head falls back as he feels the wet muscle wriggle back and forth within him. 

"Un-hmm" Levi hums in ecstasy.

His hands fist at the couch. Soft moans escape him as Erwin fucks him with his tongue. He kisses the wet hole then kisses his way back up to Levi's aching cock. Replacing his tongue with the pad of his finger, he slowly rubs the tight entrance, watching Levi's face. The omega's back arches and he cries out as he feels the digit sink into him. Slowly Erwin pulls his finger back before pushing it in again, feeling Levi's tight ring contract around him. 

Levi is clearly enjoying his torture. The growing wet spot beneath him becoming more evident by the minute. Erwin watches his face as he pushes a second digit along with the first, stretching the band of muscle. Levi's mouth drops open. He lets out more moans and whimpers, getting louder with each thrust from Erwins hand. As a third finger joins he swallows Levi's length again. The omega cries out his name loudly. 

Taking care to hit the omega's prostate with each thrust, using his thumb to torture it from the outside, rubbing quick circles over the gland, he ruthlessly fucks and sucks Levi into oblivion. The omega, now a writhing, moaning mess, so completely lost in ecstasy, chanting the alpha's name between moans. 

Tension growing in his core, he feels as if he will burst with all the stimulation. His body on fire, soaring higher and higher. He fists a hand into Erwin's hair, the other clawing at the couch. He doesn't think his body can take much more of this. He trembles as his orgasm builds within him. His back arches high, his eyes roll back and his toes curl, his body convulses as pure white hot pleasure pulses through him.

"Erwin! Ah!" He screams out as his climax rips across his body. 

Erwin swallows every drop Levi spills but doesn't relent his movements just yet. He wants his omega to feel the orgasm as long as possible. Watching as the tiny raven twitches and moans beneath him. When he feels he has had enough he slows, helping Levi to come down from his high. 

Levi collapses back down, his breathing ragged, his body shuddering with aftershocks. Keeping his eyes closed, he relishes the buzzing in his limbs. He winces slightly as Erwin pulls his slick soaked fingers from his still trembling body, leaving him feeling a little empty. He sighs loudly and opens his eyes, staring at the ceiling. 

"Holy.' _pant'_ .shit. That.' _pant'._ was fucking.' _pant'._ amazing."

He looks down at Erwin, a grin pulling at his lips.

"Language Levi." But he's smiling at him.

Unceremoniously, he thrusts his fingers into his mouth, sucking Levi's wetness from them.

Levi dons a disgusted look.

"And you say I'm crude."

Erwin chuckles and lightly smacks Levi's thigh. Sitting up he beams a smile down at the omega. 

"But you do taste delicious."

"Gross."

Levi sits up, feeling dizzy from the movement. Taking his clothes Erwin held out for him, he stands to redress, his legs still feeling like jello. 

"How are you feeling? Was that ok?"

Levi sighs, pulling on his pants, thinking of how he wanted to answer. 

' _That was beyond amazing. I didn't want it to end. I was seeing fucking stars, felt like I was soaring through the damn clouds. Sooo fucking good. If he can do that with his hands and mouth I can't imagine what his cock feels like.'_

His insides clench at the thought. Not wanting to stroke the man's ego too much he finally answers.

" S'ok I guess."

"Just ok? Would you like for me to do it again sometime?"

' _God yes! No. I want you to fuck me senseless. Pound me into the couch until I can't remember how to speak. Make me scream your name until the neighbors have it memorized. I want to feel your knot inside of me and your teeth at my neck. Fuck! I want more!'_

He shrugs. "Sure. Maybe."

He turns to the couch to sit, his face blanching.

"Gross!..um I'm sorry." He says indicating the giant wet spot he left behind.

Erwin laughs through his nose. 

"It's ok. It'll dry."

With that he grabs Levi, pulling him down onto his lap. 

"Wha! Hey what the hell are you doing?!"

He tries to squirm free but the alpha's arms are too strong, his body still weak from the orgasm. Erwin quickly pulls him around and settles him on his lap, Levi's back to Erwin's chest. He pulls Levi close burying his nose in the omega's hair.

"Um. What are you doing?"

Erwin sighs, resituating Levi's tiny body again, wrapping his arms around him tight. Levi is now wholely on Erwin's lap. His legs curled and held in place, Erwin's forearm across his shins, his hand lightly palming Levi's ass. The other arm is around Levi's back with the hand pressing his head against Erwin's broad chest. 

' _Is he... cradling me?'_

"Ssh, little one. Just be still for now." 

Levi can feel his body relaxing. He feels comfortable against Erwin's frame, like he was made to sit here, like this. The alpha's strong arms around him making him feel safe. His fingers rubbing feather light circles over the glands in Levi's neck. He sighs deeply into Erwin's shirt, closing his eyes, breathing in the man's scent. 

_'I could stay like this forever.'_


	8. Chapter 8

Levi had been blissfully dozing in Erwin's embrace. Perfectly content in blocking out the world. A serene look across his face that soon morphs into an irritated scowl. Erwin's phone is ringing from his pocket.

"I'm sorry." He says, lifting Levi as he stands.

He turns and sets the omega down on the couch. Levi growls his disapproval at the disturbance. 

"I'll just be a moment."

Levi glares at the alpha's back as he retreats to his room, digging his phone from his pocket. When his foot crosses the threshold Levi sticks his tongue out. His stomach starts to stir.

' _Better not take long I'm hungry damnit.'_

The call doesn't take long as only a few short minutes later Erwin is at Levi's side looking down at the smaller male curled up on his couch.

"I'm sorry about that. Hanji wanted to know if we would join them for dinner Thursday night. It's Mike's birthday, I guess she wants to plan something. We don't have to go if you would rather stay here."

Levi shrugs.

" We can go. It's fine."

He doesn't like the idea of seeing Mike again. In fact he loathed the idea. The slight sting of humiliation still lingering from yesterdays run in with the alpha, but he did like Hanji and would like to see her again.

Erwin smiles briefly and kisses the top of his head.

"Ok. I don't know about you but I'm about ready for some lunch."

Padding to the kitchen he turns his head back to Levi.

"Is there anything you want in particular?"

"How bout something light?" Levi says as he follows. "I kinda want something cold."

"We can have sandwiches then."

Levi leans against the island as Erwin pulls out all the ingredients along with two plates and a knife. He cuts two pieces off a loaf of bread, slicing them down the middle. He lets Levi make his own, piling on the meats cheeses and veggies he wants. Erwin brings out a bag of chips, dumping a pile onto his plate before handing the bag to Levi. He carefully arranges his chips on his sandwich and takes a huge bite, crunching loudly.

Erwin stares at him.

"What?" He licks his lips, swallowing his food before defending his food choices.

"It's good. Plus if you're on the move it frees up a hand."

Erwin shrugs, stuffing a few chips onto his, proceeding with his own gigantic obnoxious bite. He smiles at Levi around his mouthful of food. Levi grins, shaking his head.

After their lunch they spread out along the couch. Erwin on his back, Levi on his front, his head resting on Erwin's stomach. They spend the afternoon lazily watching tv. Levi's mind kept going back to the earlier events. Remembering the feel of Erwin's mouth on his body. Every so often Erwin would feel Levi smiling against him and inquire about it. Levi's only response, a short "Nothing." Before pretending to watch tv again. 

Eventually they had moved on to dinner, enjoying the peaceful time together. After the kitchen was cleaned again Erwin followed up on his suggestion from breakfast and invited Levi on a walk around the neighborhood. 

Taking in the night air, they leisurely strolled the sidewalk, their hands stuffed in their pockets. 

"So, tell me about yourself Levi."

Levi briefly looks up at the man then back down at the concrete below. 

"There's not much to tell really."

"Well, you said you were living on the streets. Have you always? Don't you have a family?"

He takes a few minutes while the other waits patiently for an answer. Thinking how much he wanted to tell the alpha beside him. 

"No." He finally says.

"No? Tooo, what exactly?"

"I don't have a family. My mother died when I was real little. I never knew my father. I know I have a cousin somewhere but I don't know where. I heard my uncle talk about her once."

"What of your uncle? Where is he now?"

"Don't know and I don't care. That piece of shit can rot in hell for all I care."

"You don't get along I take it."

"It's more than that."

He pauses. 

"He's an alpha. All our family were. He hated my mother and me for being omegas. Said we disgrace the family name. Last time I saw him, I was lying in a heap on the ground, bloodied and starving and he just spit on me and turned up his nose."

"Sounds like a real dick."

Levi stops, staring up at Erwin a smile pulling at his lips.

"What?" Erwin asks.

"It's just..you said..well you're always getting on me about language.."

"Well that guy sounds like he deserves the choice in wordage." 

He grins back at the omega.

Levi huffs out a laugh through his nose, stepping a little closer to the man. 

"So how come you don't have anyone yet? You seem like a decent guy not to mention well off. Why hasn't anyone snatched you up yet?"

Erwin sighs. "Nothing has really stuck. It works out ok in the beginning but I haven't found anyone I can fully connect with on a deeper level. I haven't met the right person I guess, someone I want to spend my life with. What about you?"

He nudges Levi's shoulder. Levi laughs.

"I've never seen myself the relationship type. I've never been able to trust anyone enough. All my relationships consist of five to ten minutes with me getting paid at the end."

Erwin is quiet so long he begins to think he had upset him again.

"You can trust me." Erwin finally says in a soft voice. His eyes are full of earnest.

Levi doesn't respond, just stares down at his feet, the tips of his ears burning slightly.

' _I don't know if I can. Everyone I have ever met has either hurt me or used me for sex. Hell sometimes it's been both. But Erwin is different. He could have took complete advantage of me earlier and I wouldn't have been able to stop him even if I wanted to. But he didn't. He didn't even touch himself. Not to my knowledge. I feel safe around him. I don't know what it is. So far he seems to be an honest person.'_

His mind strays back to the locked door in the hall.

"Hey, Erwin?"

"Hm?"

"I was kinda..um, snooping the other day. There's a locked door down by your room. What's in there?"

Erwin's face reddens. 

He stammers out a response, "Oh...well uh.. I'll tell you about it later..when we are more comfortable with each other."

Levi gives him a suspicious look.' _What could it be that it flusters him to tell me now?'_ He lets it drop for now, enjoying the fresh air. As they neared Erwins home again Levi's mind wanders over their moment on the couch. His body stirs at the memory.

Entering the condo, Levi bites his lip in apprehension. Erwin turns to lock the door back up, his back to Levi. Levi lifts a shaky hand, reaching for one of Erwin's, his heart beating wildly in his chest. The contact startles Erwin but he doesn't pull away. He looks sharply down at their connected hands and back up into Levi's uncertain face. The omega's cheeks tinting pink, he smiles shyly at the tall alpha, tentatively pulling him along. Erwin says nothing as he allows the smaller male to lead him into his bedroom. Reaching the monstrous bed, Levi drops the hand he held, staring at the bed, unsure if he really wanted to follow through.

Erwin senses his hesitance, speaking softly behind him.

"We don't have to do anything. I won't force you. I can wait."

' _Why does he have to be so fucking nice?'_

Levi turns to face him. Reaching out, he clutches Erwin's shirt, tugging him close and aligning their bodies together. He pulls him down as he stands up on his toes, pressing his lips to the alpha's in a soft kiss. Erwin pulls back, his eyes quickly scanning Levi's face. He kisses him again with more force. Feeling Levi's tongue swipe at his lip, he bites back a smile, opening his mouth to deepen the kiss. 

Out of breath, they pull back, staring into each others eyes as desire blossoms between them. Erwin bends, picking Levi up. Levi wraps his legs around his thick waist, kissing him again. Erwin gently sets him on the edge of the bed, his hands roaming the raven's slender frame. 

Levi breaks the kiss, tugging at Erwin's shirt. The alpha huffs out a laugh and quickly pulls it over his head. He leans in for another kiss but the omega denies him with narrowed eyes. Slowly his fingers glide across Erwin's chest. They slide down his abdomen, feeling the muscles bunch as a shiver runs through the taller man's body. He presses soft kisses to the hard muscles. Memorizing and tracing each curve.

Having his fill of the naked flesh, he turns and crawls up the bed, giving Erwin a great view. Before Erwin can stop himself his hand comes down with a loud smack across Levi's ass, eliciting a surprised yelp. An embarrassed chuckle escapes him, blushing as Levi whips his head around, shock on his face before glaring at the alpha. 

"I'm sorry. That was rather forward and rude."

Levi smiles at him, wiggling his hips.

"If you're going to spank me at least do it right."

A dark look crosses Erwin's face. Quickly crawling up and over the omega, he pins thin wrists above their heads, pressing his weight into him, holding him down. His face just inches from Levi's.

"Careful. I may just do that."

He softly pecks Levi's lips.

"That mouth of yours will surely earn you a few licks from my palm."

He grins wolfishly down at the smaller male. 

Levi swallows hard but he isn't afraid. He can feel himself getting wetter, his pants getting tighter by the minute. He grinds his hips up into Erwin's, gasping at the friction.

"Maybe I want you to." 

He flicks the tip of Erwin's nose with his tongue.

Erwin growls. Pushing Levi's head aside with his own, he licks his scent glands, the omega stilling instantly. He nips at the spot before sucking hard until Levi starts to whimper. Satisfied he's bruised the spot enough he lets go, kissing softly along his neck and throat. Quickly relieving the omega of his clothes, he places soft kisses and licks to the exposed flesh, igniting every one of Levi's nerves. Before he could be completely drowned in ecstasy Levi calls out.

"Wait! Stop!"

Thinking he had done something wrong Erwin sits up, scanning the omega for signs of stress.

Levi sits up, reaching for Erwin's pants. 

"I..I want..taste you."

He peeks up at him, tugging at the waist band.

"You don't have to."

Levi pops the button, pulling the zipper down slowly.

Erwin slides off the bed, removing his pants and underwear. Slowly he crawls back up, watching Levi's face. Levi licks his lips, eyeing Erwin's massive length with hungry eyes. He presses his thighs together, wiggling his hips from side to side, waiting for him to settle. Erwin sits back on his heels, letting Levi come to him.

The raven quickly scoots closer, wrapping his hand around Erwin's base, squeezing lightly. He flicks his tongue over the tip, tasting the precum that had spilled. Erwin inhales sharply as Levi covers the thick head with his mouth. He sucks flicking his tongue over it. Tightening his grip at the base he lowers his head, taking more and more of Erwin into his wet mouth. His jaw stretches painfully around the alpha's girth but he doesn't care. He quickly swallows the length, feeling it hit the back of his throat. (Reflex is for amateurs)

"Ah! Easy little one. You don't have to rush it."

_'Tell me how to do my job, prick. I'll show you.'_

He begins to suck and stroke with both his hands and mouth at a tantalizing, slow pace, humming every few passes. 

After a few minutes Erwin has had enough of Levi's teasing.

"Alright, that's enough of that you little brat." He says with a light chuckle.

Levi smiles around Erwin's cock and gets to work for real. Quickly, he builds Erwin to moans and groans, feeling his length slide down his throat with practiced ease. Just as the throbbing member begins to swell signaling release Erwin pulls Levi's head away with a loud pop.

Levi gasps for air.

"Hey, I wasn't done!" He pouts.

Erwin smiles at him lightly.

"I know you weren't but I don't want to cum just yet. Not until I've made you cum at least once or twice."

Levi smiles widely, letting Erwin push him onto his back. His hands softly caress Levi's skin, running up his sides and across his chest. Levi sighs in contempt. ' _His hands feel so good.'_ Erwin's hot mouth captures Levi's nipple, torturing it as he had done before. Levi whimpers and writhes beneath him. 

"You seem to like when I do this." He says before returning his attention to the pink buds.

"Uh hunmm." Levi moans out his response.

Erwin picks up his aggressions on the tiny nubs, curious if he can make the omega cum like this. Licking and sucking, occasionally nipping with his teeth. Levi's hips are grinding up into him, unable to control himself. 

"Er-Erwin please..I want..your mouth..on me p-please." He pants out.

"My mouth is on you love." Erwin says with a wry smile.

Levi shakes his head, his mouth hanging open. Using his hands he pushes Erwin's head lower. Erwin chuckles but he doesn't resist. He licks every inch of Levi's cock very slowly, sucking lightly at the tip. 

"Hm.more.Erwin.please.ahh!"

Finding the omega's eagerness amusing he gives in, moving farther down, kissing and licking a trail to Levi's tight wet hole. Levi lifts his legs, resting his feet on Erwin's shoulders to give him access. Erwin drives his tongue deep into the entrance.

"Hhaa!"he cries out at the delicious feeling.

Erwin fucks him open with his tongue, lapping up the liquid spilling from the pink hole. Levi moans, arching his back as Erwin inserts two fingers at once. Taking his cock in his mouth again he begins to suck, thrusting his fingers in and out in time with the bobbing of his head. Levi grinds his hips to the movements unable to stay still moaning out his pleasure loudly. 

Erwin picks up the pace, adding a third then fourth finger, stretching the tight ring completely. Overwhelmed with the sensation Levi lets out a long groan. He feels himself building closer and closer. He clutches at Erwin's hair with one hand, the other he digs his nails into his shoulder. He throws his head back, his mouth open in a silent scream, his eyes shut tight, back arched high as he reaches his climax. 

The alpha slows but doesn't stop, keeping his fingers still thrusting slowly, riding out the orgasm. He slides up Levi's shuddering body, kissing him passionately. Erwin pulls his fingers free to grab Levi's legs, throwing them over his shoulders. Levi is still coming down from his orgasm, still trying to catch his breath, his body shaking when he feels the hot head of Erwin's cock against his twitching entrance. He bites his lip in anticipation. Erwin holds Levi's eyes. Both filled with pure need. Agonizingly slow, he pushes into Levi, stretching him with his massive cock.

"Fuh! Erwin ah!"

Erwin lets out his own moan as he sheaths himself with Levi's silk slit. Long sensuous thrusts have Levi building quickly back up. Both men panting and moaning. Erwin shifts his hips, driving straight into Levi's prostate again and again.

"Ngh. Ah right there! Erwin, fuck me harder! Hmm"

He claws at Erwin's back, wrapping his legs around his waist to hold him close. The alpha obliges his wishes, driving deep and hard into the omega, feeling his own orgasm building. Levi cries out as each thrust pounds against his prostate, sending jolting pleasure throughout his body. The sounds of Erwin's hips slamming into him, Erwin's breathing coming out in short huffs with each thrust next to his ear, hearing his own wetness as Erwin's length strokes his insides fill his ears, sending him over the edge. 

His toes curl, his eyes roll back, his nails draw blood, he's pretty sure his heart stops. He screams out his climax, feeling so good it almost hurt. His throat now sore, his body spent he falls back limp under the alpha. Erwin soon groans out his own orgasm, thrusting deep, filling Levi with his hot cum. Erwin quickly pulls out before the knot can catch, collapsing onto Levi, sweating and panting. 

Levi's body shutters from aftershocks. He heaves a heavy sigh, feeling completely sated. Utterly content to just lie there. Erwin growls happily in his ear. Once the buzz begins to wear off he playfully bites Erwin's shoulder, wiggling his hips to get his attention.

"Oi! Get off you moose. You're squishing me and I need to take a shower. I feel disgusting."

Erwin groans but rolls away. Levi stretches and sits up. 

"Would you like to take a bath?"

Levi shrugs.

"Doesn't matter really."

"I mean with me, in my tub. We can use the whirlpool."

Levi lifts a brow, turning back to the alpha, a smile spreading across his face.

"Is that a yes then?"

Levi nods vigorously.

Erwin chuckles softly as he crawls across the bed, kissing Levi as he passes. Levi watches Erwin's naked ass retreat into the bathroom. He throws himself back against the pillows. Sighing to himself, he starts to think. 

_'Man I could get used to this. Could I really stay here? With Erwin? He'll probably get tired of my shit eventually. I still don't really know him.I don't know if I can trust him. Either way, I intend to enjoy it while I am here.'_

Slowly he stands and pads his way into the bathroom. The bath was almost full. Erwin had also added bubbles. The alpha steps in first, shutting off the water and taking a seat. Levi follows. A shiver runs through him at the glorious heat. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter kinda blows and it ends abruptly but I will type nine out tonight and get it posted by tomorrow morning


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is later getting up than I wanted but I got distracted. i haven't proof read it yet so apologies if there are errors. Let me know what yall think in the comments. Plus side is this is a little longer than the other chapter i do believe so yeay for that lol

They had had sex again in the tub with Levi's back to Erwin's chest, finding he really enjoyed that position. Then again against the counter prompting Levi to take another quick shower. Now he's lying in his own bed, staring at the ceiling.

' _The hell am I doing? I shouldn't be doing this. Fuck, what if I get pregnant?! Like Erwin said, I could be infertile from the meds but with my luck..God that would not be good. Winter is coming. I don't want to spend another one on the streets. He says I can stay. I don't know. I don't want him to get the wrong idea if I stayed. Maybe I should talk to him about it tomorrow. Explain that I'll stay until spring. Once this heat is over I can go back to work and pay him rent while I'm here.'_

His mind is racing. Remembering the many nights on the streets. Being cold, hungry and lonely. Feeling so dirty, city grime and filth covering his skin, desperate for a real shower. His chest begins to feel tight, a lump forming in his throat. He turns to his side, curling up on himself. 

' _I don't want to go back out there. But I can't stay here. I can't be someones omega. I promised myself that would never happen. When I escaped those bastards, I promised no one will ever own me again.'_

A tear slowly tracks down the side of his face. He closes his eyes, feeling more tears spill.

' _What am I doing?'_

He wakes in the morning feeling depressed. He wants to stay in bed, where it's warm and he can pretend like everything is ok. His stomach has other plans. Sighing, he climbs out of bed to brush his teeth and ready himself for the day. 

Still feeling depressed, he walks into the kitchen, expecting to see Erwin at the table but the room is empty. Deciding he wants tea, he pads over to the counter. There's a note with his name written on it. He picks it up, reading it quickly. 

_**' I have to work today. I will be back later around five. Make yourself at home . I made you breakfast. It's in the oven. There's also a container in the fridge with your lunch. If you have any problems my cell is at the bottom. Please stay inside. Don't open the door for anyone. -E'**_

' _Tch! How am I supposed to call if there's a problem. I don't have a phone.'_

He drops the note in the trash, turning back to make his tea. He leans against the counter, sipping his tea, feeling depressed again.

' _The hell am I gonna do all damn day?'_

An idea pops in his head. He scours the place for Erwin's cleaning supplies. Once he's gathered everything on the table he forgets about his breakfast, getting to work. Starting with the kitchen, working his way from top to bottom, spending hours going over every inch. Eventually afternoon rolls around. He had cleaned almost every room. Upon standing his head swims and nausea sweeps over him. He has to steady himself with the wall. His stomach growls horribly. 

' _Shit. I haven't ate yet.'_

Sitting with his breakfast, slowly eating, his mind wanders. Thinking of what he will say to Erwin when he gets home. Telling him he won't stay long. Thinking about going back to the streets. He starts to stress, feeling more depressed. Shaking his head, trying to clear the thoughts, he stands with his half eaten breakfast, no longer hungry. He goes back to distracting himself with cleaning. 

He has cleaned every room twice (except the locked room). Feeling exhausted he lays down on the couch. An hour before Erwin is said to be home. He closes his eyes, falling asleep quickly. He dreams he was back at that horrid house.

_The stench of smoke and filth burn his nose. One of the men stand over him. Screaming at him about one thing or another. He holds a belt in his hand, poised to strike at Levi. Levi is curled in the corner, crying and apologizing even though he doesn't know what he had done wrong this time, if anything. The man keeps yelling, spit landing on Levi's bare arms. The man swings the belt, striking across Levi's back with a sickening crack. The boy cries out in pain, wrapping his arms protectively around his head. The man strikes him twice more, adding a kick for good measure. He continues to yell. Levi peeks up at him through tear soaked lashes. The man goes to swing again. Levi squeezes his eyes shut tight, flinching, ready for the next blow._ _It doesn't come. Confused Levi looks up. A hand is around the mans wrist, stopping the swing. The man sneers at the hands owner. Levi looks at the person's face. He's tall. His hair blonde, blue eyes. Big bushy eyebrows. It's Erwin! Erwin slams a hand into the man's throat, picking him up. He throws the man across the room with a snarl. He turns around to Levi and smiles down at him._

_The dream morphs. He's in Erwin's bed. The purple pillows beneath his head. Erwin's hands are all over him. His mouth kissing every inch, lighting a fire in his wake. His mouth envelopes Levi's length, sucking him gently. Levi moans, his hands tangling in blonde hair. He feels like he's close to cumming already but Erwin stops, flipping him over onto his stomach. He spreads his cheeks, swiping his tongue roughly along his crack. A shudder rips through the omega's body. Erwin doesn't wait. Doesn't prep before he plunges deep into Levi. It doesn't hurt. All Levi feels is white hot pleasure coursing through his veins. His eyes fluttering closed, his mouth gaping open, groaning as he feels Erwin stretch and fill him. He sets a relentless pace. Fucking Levi hard and fast. Levi pushes his hips back against each thrust, building quickly._

Levi hadn't heard Erwin come home. Hadn't realized he had rolled to his stomach in his sleep or that he was grinding his hips into the couch. Panting and murmuring Erwin's name, still dreaming of Erwin pounding into him. Erwin could smell it as soon as he opened the door. Setting his things down, he sniffs the air. His body instantly stirs at the delicious scent enticing his nostrils.

He hears whimpering coming from the living room. Following the sounds he stops behind the couch. His eyes grow dark as he takes in the omega on his couch. A smile spreads as he hears his name leave the raven's lips, realizing he's dreaming of him. He licks his lips, watching, mesmerized as Levi's hips grind into the couch. 

The sweet smell of him assaults Erwin's nose making his mouth water and his body grow hard. Wanting the delicious taste of the omega on his tongue he walks around the couch, kneeling down in front. He lightly runs a hand down Levi's back, his fingertips ghosting softly. Carefully he lifts the shirt, exposing the pale flesh of Levi's lower back. He places gentle kisses across the skin. 

Slowly he pushes a hand down under the waistband of Levi's pants. His fingers quickly find his slippery entrance. Erwin bites his lip. Levi is dripping with slick. Knowing his dream of the alpha is causing the raven's arousal makes the tall blonde's ego soar. His own body igniting, he fights the urge to claim the omega as his right then and there. He rubs circles around the tight ring. Levi moans in his sleep. Slowly Erwin sinks a finger in, feeling the muscles contract. He watches Levi's face. Watches as it twitches and contorts in pleasure. 

He can tell the raven is already close. He thrusts two more fingers in. Levi groans. Erwin's name a whisper on his lips. Erwin's cock twitches, straining against his pants. He begins thrusting his fingers in and out hurriedly. Curling them against the omega's prostate. Levi rocks his hips back, grinding his own throbbing member into the couch. Erwin thrusts his hand hard and fast. Listening to the wet sloppy sounds, he wants the slippery slick on his tongue.

Levi moans out loudly, his eyes fluttering open, landing on Erwin's face. He can see the lust coating the alpha's eyes. 

"Erwin!" He pants out. 

His mouth gapes, trying to catch his breath, feeling his orgasm so close. Erwin leans over, his lips at Levi's ear. He nips at the lobe and whispers.

"Be a good boy and cum for me."

"Fu..Erwi..Ha!"

He screams out as his body convulses. His eyes shut tight. His back arching. Erwin doesn't give him time to come down. He pulls his fingers free, licking them clean before he jumps on the couch between Levi's legs. He yanks the omega's bottoms down and off. He shoves his knees up under him, forcing Levi's ass in the air. He quickly begins lapping up the slick covering his back side, the cum that had trickled down his thighs. His eyes flutter and he moans softly as he plunges his tongue into Levi's quivering entrance, wanting to taste as much of him as possible. 

Levi moans and squirms under his attentions. His body still shudders from aftershocks. Erwin continues thrusting his tongue in and out. Occasionally going down to lick and suck at the underside of his balls. One hand on Levi's hip to keep him steady, the other strokes his cock and lightly tugs on his sack, while he assaults his hole with his mouth. 

Enjoying the sounds of pure pleasure coming from the omega's mouth he keeps going until he makes him cum for the second time. By this point Levi is shaking and exhausted. 

"I can't..no more." He slurs.

Erwin pulls Levi's shirt over his head, tossing it on the floor along with his own clothes. 

"I'm not done with you yet baby. Just relax. I'll do everything." 

Levi starts to protest but using his shirt Erwin gags him, keeping him quiet. Using his own shirt he binds the omega's hands behind his back. He turns him to his side, looking at his face. He looks tired but not mad or afraid. Erwin keeps going. 

Lining himself up with Levi's entrance, he pushes in deep. Levi arches, whimpering. Erwin hisses through clenched teeth, slowly pulling out. His jaw goes slack, his head lulling back as he slams back in. The omega's cries are muffled around the shirt. Erwin moans out fully as he thrusts into Levi's tight heat. He can feel him shaking beneath him. He lowers his pace to slow and gentle.

"Are you ok? Do you need me to stop?"

Levi's eyes are closed, his brow furrowed. Erwin takes his chin, turning his head to face him. 

"Levi."

He opens his eyes halfway. He looks drunk. 

"Are you ok?"

He nods.

"You sure?"

He nods again. 

Erwin bends forward, planting a kiss to his forehead and picks the pace back up. His thrusting shakes the couch, making it creak and pop at the jarring movements. His hard thrusts forces the air from Levi's lungs. He knows he could be hurting him but he can't stop. He's close to cumming. Levi's delicious sweet smell has him completely intoxicated. 

Turning Levi to his back, he shifts his hips in just the right way. Levi's brows shoot up, his body tensing, a sharp cry through his nose, indicating he's hitting that sweet little button inside. He keeps going, wanting to feel the omega's walls contract around his cock, gripping and coaxing his own orgasm. 

He knows he's getting close. The omega's moans and cries fuel his thrusting. One hand holds his thigh up, the other wraps around his thin neck. Slowly he applies pressure. Not enough to cut off supply, just enough to notice some restriction. 

"Hn..L-ev-i..c-um f-r me." He grunts out between thrusts.

Levi lets go. His body quaking as an explosive orgasm bursts through him. He screams out around the gag as he feels the orgasm in every fiber of his being. 

"That's right baby..ung!" "Levi!..Levi!"

He moans out as he feels the rippling of the omega's orgasm clamping down on him. Erwin's eyes roll back as he tips over the edge. His fingers bruise Levi's pale skin. He grunts as he feels his own release. His jaw goes slack again, giving his final thrusts, emptying himself. He pulls out staring down at him. Both are panting heavily. Levi is too tired to move, still shaking violently. Erwin reaches under him, untying his hands. He pulls the gag free and kisses his lips softly. 

"I didn't hurt you did I?"

Levi swallows and shakes his head. Erwin kisses him again and stands. He watches Levi's face as he pulls on his clothes. 

"Are you sure?" He asks again as Levi hasn't moved or even opened his eyes yet.

"Mhm."

Erwin chuckles.

"Are you tired?"

Levi nods weakly.

Erwin bends, tucking an arm under Levi's knees, the other beneath his shoulders. Levi's brow furrows deeply as Erwin lifts him in the air. He says nothing as he's too tired and dazed from the multiple orgasms to put up a fight. He melts into Erwin's chest as he carries him into the master bedroom. He sets the omega on his bed, stepping away quickly.

' _Where is he going?'_

Levi wants to shower and put clothes back on but he can't bring himself to even open his eyes. He tries to speak but all that comes out is muffled mumbles. Erwin sits on the edge of the bed.

"Ssh. I've got you. It's ok. Just sleep."

_'No. I want to take a shower.'_

He wants to say it but he has no energy, his body refusing the orders.

He hears water, what sounds like a rag being wrung out. Then he feels the warm wet rag against his skin. Erwin had filled a bowl and is now washing him. Levi feels a little embarrassed but also happy. The corners of his mouth twitch. He wants to say thank you. He tries but he slurs, his head falling to the side as he slips under. Erwin smiles at him. 

"All I want is to take care of you little one. Be still and sleep for now." 

Levi sighs in his sleep. 

Erwin finishes washing the omega, redresses him and tucks him into the blankets. He takes the bowl and rag back and decides to start dinner. Levi sleeps soundly. He's still sleeping peacefully when Erwin returns. He places gentle, playful kisses all over Levi's face, trying to wake him. Levi smiles and swats the alpha away.

"I'm trying to sleep, rude ass."

"Mhm. Well dinner is ready. Come eat."

Levi grumbles, pulling the blankets over his head. 

"Come on."

He nudges the omega.

"I'll carry you if I have to."

"I'm not hungry."

"Uh huh. Come. Now."

He pulls the blankets off. Levi glares at him. Erwin moves to pick him up again. His eyes go wide, swatting at the alpha again. 

"What are you doing? I said I'm not hungry."

"You didn't eat your lunch. You're eating dinner. Up. Let's go."

Levi stares at him

' _How'd he know I didn't eat lunch?'_

Erwin rolls his eyes.

"The container I left you is still in the fridge. Do I need to carry you or..?"

Levi sighs, swinging his legs over the edge. Erwin follows him out. Sitting at his usual spot, Levi's stomach starts to growl, betraying him. Erwin had already plated their food and made him some tea. Levi's mouth waters, staring at his plate. A perfectly seared steak with a baked potato. He's never had steak before. 

"You going to eat it or stare at it?"

Erwin asks with a hint of a smile.

"Yeah sorry. I've just.. I've never had steak before."

Levi eats every bit. He sits contemplating how he is going to talk to Erwin about leaving. He doesn't want to. 

' _What if he gets mad? What if he freaks out and locks me in that room, whatever is in there?'_

The more he thinks about it the more nervous he gets. His heart rate picks up, his palms start to sweat. He must be getting paler as Erwin looks up at him and asks,

"Are you ok? Was something wrong with the food?"

Levi shakes his head.

"No. I'm..fine."

Erwin gives him a suspicious look. Deciding he wants to know, Levi asks him, 

"What's in the locked room?"

Erwin's eyes widen slightly. He takes a drink and clears his throat, pausing before responding. Levi can see him thinking it over. He sighs and finally answers. 

"How much of an open mind do you have?"

Levi stares at him, one eyebrow raised.

"Depends."

Erwin pauses again. 

"It's my playroom."

"The fuck does that mean?"

His heart races, a coldness creeps into his chest. Erwin sighs and stands.

"Come. I'll show you. We don't have to go in. It's just easier if I show you than try to explain."

' _I'm pretty sure I don't need an explanation.'_

Levi grimaces as he follows Erwin reluctantly. Erwin produces a key from his pocket. Turning the lock he opens the door and turns on the light, stepping back so Levi could see in. The walls are painted a deep purple. Even the recessed lighting is purple. There's a big bed in the middle like the one in Erwin's room but this one is black. There's a wooden cross like thing sitting in one corner. A strange bench of some kind in another corner. The walls are lined with shelves and hooks that hold various toys and instruments. Not the musical kind. The kind that make Levi want to panic. Belts and canes, whips and floggers. He says nothing as he stares. Erwin watches his face.

"Breathe Levi. It's ok. I'm not going to make you go in." 

Levi hadn't realized he was holding his breath. He breathes deep and asks him,

"Why?"

"Why what? Why do I have this room?"

Levi turns to look at him.

"You like hurting people."

It wasn't a question.

"It's not what you think."

He quickly looks the alpha up and down.

"You want people to hurt you?"

"Well..no."

"So you _do_ hurt people?"

"Yes, but only when they want me to. I don't force this on anyone."

_'Great. He is a psycho.'_

"Why would you want to?"

"I help people."

Levi looks at him like he's grown a second head.

"I help people achieve a mindset they cannot reach on their own. There is much more to it than you think. It takes a great deal of trust. I like when people give their trust to me. When they trust their bodies and minds to my care. It's more about giving them pleasure than pain."

Levi looks back into the room. His eyes land on a belt hanging from a hook. A flash of an image. One of the men, belt in hand, swinging wildly at him. The cracking sound as the leather connects with bare skin. The searing pain racking through his body. His skin instantly heating. Levi flinches at the image in his head and swallows hard. A shiver runs down his spine. Erwin sees it.

"I would never do anything you didn't want. You can trust me Levi."

"You said before,..that you would h-hit me."

"I was under the impression that you wanted me to. Did you not?"

"I..I don't know what that was."

Erwin breathes deep through his nose.

"It's ok. Probably a heat of the moment sort of thing, so to speak. I won't if you don't want me to."

He turns off the light and shuts the door again. Back in the kitchen the two clean up from dinner. Erwin sits back down at the table. Levi follows suit after pouring himself a new cup of tea. He thinks of telling him again. His stomach twists with nerves. He starts to fidget in his seat. 

"Are you sure you're alright? I shouldn't have shown you that. I'm sorry if it has upset you." 

"It's not that."

He sighs.

"I've been wanting to talk to you all day."

He pauses fiddling with his cup.

"I'm listening." 

Erwin sets his cup down, giving Levi his full attention. Levi shifts uncomfortably. The weight of Erwin's eyes on him grows heavy. 

"Um, well I.. I'm only going to stay until spring, when the weather starts to get warm again. I would go once this heat is over but with winter coming I thought maybe I could stay until then. Um I can go back to work after the heat passes and I can give you some rent while I'm here."

"You have a job?"

Levi's eyes shift around the room, avoiding Erwin's.

"Well s-sort of. I won't bring anyone back here or anything, just.."

Erwin's eyes had gone wide as he realized what Levi was speaking of. 

"No." 

He interrupts him. Levi is a little shocked by the word.

"What? What do you mean,no?"

"I mean, no, I'm not ok with this. No. Not happening."

Levi's face falls. Erwin looks angry. 

"I-I thought that.."

He looks down at his lap feeling embarrassed.

"Ok.. I'm sorry..I just... I'll just go now then."

He quickly stands, turning away from the table and Erwin, hiding the tears stinging his eyes.

"Wait."

Erwin tries but Levi ignores him going to his room for his shoes. He pulls them on quickly, his hands trembling. He wipes the tears from his face with his sleeve as he turns for the door. Erwin blocks the doorway. Levi sniffs.

"Move."

"No. You misunderstand."

"No. You changed your mind, it's fine. I get it. You don't want a whore in your house. It's fine. You don't have to explain."

"No it's not that.."

"Then what? Because your kinky room scares me? Because it reminds me if my shit past? Because I'm broken so you don't want me here? It's fine! Just move! So I can leave!"

"Levi, what the hell? No. Stop. Stop!"

He steps forward grabbing Levi's arms.

"Let go of me!"

He tries to pull free from Erwin's grasp. Tears roll down his face. His chest feels tight, the coldness creeping in again. He starts to shake. A sob escapes his lips.

"Levi, it's ok. Jesus. Just calm down. That is not what I was saying at all. Please just calm down."

He wraps his arms around the omega. Levi sobs into his chest, his hands fisting in Erwin's shirt. Erwin cards his fingers through the raven hair, trying to soothe him. He leads them to Levi's bed. He sits down on the edge, pulling Levi onto his lap. Levi's legs thrown across his. His side pressed into Erwin. His head on his broad chest. Erwin holds him tight. Erwin waits until Levi's sobbing slows.

"Why on earth did you think I said I didn't want you here? I was saying no to your job. I don't approve. Whether you bring someone here or not, you deserve better than that."

" No one hires omegas around here. What else am I supposed to do?"

"You don't need to worry about that Levi. I don't want money from you. I just want to help you. You can leave in the spring if that's what you want. I can't stop you but I would like for you to stay longer."

Levi sniffs, wiping his eyes.

"W-why? Why me?"

Erwin sighs.

"I told you before. Something led me to you. I believe there is a reason for that. And I like you." 

Levi snorts.

"You don't even know me."

"Only because you won't open up. What I do know of you I like."

He pushes off of Erwin's chest, sitting up with a scowl. 

"Yeah. I'm sure you do. Typical alpha."

He moves to stand but Erwin stops him. An arm locks tight around him, almost too tight. He takes Levi's chin, forcing him to look at him. His fingers bruising the delicate flesh. He's mad again.

"That's not what I was talking about either. Stop assuming things. Stop comparing me to other people. At least give me a chance to prove myself different before you pass your judgement."

He lets go. Levi looks down at his lap. He feels bad he's upset the alpha again, realizing he had done exactly as he said. He wasn't giving him a chance. 

"So..what do you like about me then?"

He asks in a small voice, peeking up at him through his hair. 

"I like the way you smile shyly sometimes. I like the way the moonlight makes your skin seem to glow. I like how peaceful and perfect you look when you sleep. Like an angel sent from the heavens above. I like the sound of your laugh even though I've only heard it but maybe twice since I brought you here. I like the way your eyes half close when you're enjoying your tea, or the silly way you hold the cup."

Levi just stares at him as he rambles.

"Ok. Ok. Stop. Jesus. I'm gonna puke."

Erwin laughs and kisses him on the top of his head. 

"I also like how soft your skin is. The sounds you make when I'm touching you, kissing you,"

He lowers his lips to Levi's ear.

"Or when I'm buried inside of you. I like the way you taste on my tongue."

A deep blush spreads across Levi's body.

"I like feeling your tight, wet hole surrounding my cock or when you swallow it into that hot mouth of yours. I like to feel your body shuddering beneath me. How you scream my name when I make you cum. How your toes curl and your back arches."

His breath against Levi's throat along with his words have the omega panting. His eyes half lidded, listening to Erwin's smooth voice. He swallows thickly. He sucks his bottom lip into his mouth and begins chewing on it. 

"I like it when you do that too."

He says, his eyes locked on Levi's mouth. 

"But it makes me jealous."

Levi furrows his brow. 

"W-why?"

He breathes out. 

Erwin leans down, locking his eyes with Levi's, his lips just a breath away. 

"Because I want to do it."

Levi's breath hitches in his throat, his heart leaping in his chest as Erwin latches onto his bottom lip. He draws it into his own mouth, sucking hard. His tongue swipes across it before he bites down. Levi tenses, letting out a whimper. His hands fist in Erwin's shirt again. He can feel Erwin's erection against his ass, his own is starting to throb. 

Erwin releases his lip to kiss him fully. One hand cups his head, pulling him close, the other creeps along his thigh. Their tongues dance in a battle for dominance. Erwin palms Levi's erection through his pants, squeezing lightly, rubbing his thumb across the tip. Levi sighs into the kiss, spreading his thighs for the alpha. The sounds of ragged breathing and their wet sloppy kisses fill the room. Levi moans as Erwin continues to rub his clothed length. The alpha breaks the kiss, licking his lips. He looks into Levi's eyes.

"I want to try something. Will you let me? It won't hurt and if you don't like it we can stop."

Levi hesitates. He swallows hard but nods. A smile spreads over Erwin's mouth. He kisses him again, lifting him as he stands. He sets Levi back down on the bed and breaks the kiss. 

"Ok. I'll be right back. Take everything but your underwear off ok?"

Levi nods again. 

Erwin leaves the room. Levi begins to feel a little afraid but also excited. His mind races as he undresses, folding his clothes and stacking them on the dresser. He can feel the growing wet spot in his briefs. He wants to take them off but Erwin said to leave them on. The spot is cold and making the fabric stick to his skin. He starts to feel self conscious. He can hear Erwin padding back down the hall, getting closer. His mouth suddenly feels dry. Erwin walks in, pushing the door shut with his heel. He had taken his shirt off. He's carrying a few things in his arms. 

"Up on the bed." He says.

Levi hesitates, eyeing the items he's holding.

"I'll show you and explain everything first. Ok? Come." 

Levi tentatively crawls up the bed, sitting in the middle and turns around to face the alpha. He drops the items on the bed, spreading them out so that Levi could see them. Picking up the first he keeps his voice soft and calming to explain it.

"These are just leather cuffs. Like handcuffs but the leather is softer, won't hurt your wrists like metal cuffs would. You seemed ok with it when I tied your hands with my shirt earlier. Is this ok?"

He waits patiently for Levi to nod before moving to the next. 

"Pretty self explanatory. Just a blindfold. Sensory deprivation. It can be fun." 

He holds it out for Levi to inspect. He takes it gingerly. It's made of black silk. He likes the way the fabric glides over his fingers. Erwin picks up a wand like thing next. 

"This is a vibrator. Obviously it vibrates. It has different settings and strengths. They feel really good. Again if you don't like something we can stop and do something else." 

He added as Levi's eyes got huge looking at the vibrator. 

"Just speak up. That's why I didn't bring a gag this time. So if you need to you can say stop at any time."

Levi nods, eyeing the vibrator warily as Erwin sets it down to reach for the last item. This one is an odd shape. Erwin picks it up and turns it around so Levi can see all of it. 

"This is a simple plug. I have others in different sizes and some that vibrate as well. This one doesn't and it's the smallest I have. I figured this one is best to start with."

"What's the plug for?"

Erwin stares at him, unsure if he's being serious.

"My experience is with actual human body parts. Not this.."

He waves his arms at the items on the bed.

"Stuff."

He blushes feeling embarrassed again.

"It goes inside of you. You hold it there. It can help you get ready for more later. Are you ok with this?"

Levi blanches a little.

_'I don't know if I like the idea of a foreign body up my ass.'_

He looks the items over again, feeling very nervous. Erwin waits patiently. Taking a deep breath he slowly nods his head, swallowing the knot in his throat. 

"Ok. Just relax. You can trust me. Just speak up if anything is bothering you. Don't hesitate if it does. I won't be mad. Ok?"

"Kay." 

He's trying to hide the small trembles. 

"Sit up on your knees. Put your butt down on your heels." 

As Levi maneuvers into the position he requested the blonde climbs onto the bed next to him. Picking up the blindfold first he holds Levi's eyes with his. Levi's are slightly afraid while Erwin's are gentle and reassuring. He smiles softly at the omega before he gently ties the silk around his head, blocking Levi's vision. He leans down, pressing a soft kiss to Levi's lips. 

Next he slowly fastens the cuffs to his wrists, bringing them behind his back and attaching them together. He traces feather light kisses across his shoulders, sending a shiver down Levi's spine. He snakes a hand down the omega's briefs. His fingers find the wet hole instantly. He slowly circles the the puckered ring, spreading the slick around. He dips one finger in, wiggling it back and forth. Levi moans, arching his back just a little. 

"Ssh. Be still."

It was almost a whisper. Levi bites his lip, trying to focus and do as he's told. Erwin pulls his finger out, circling around the tight muscle again. He repeats the process a few more times. Levi feels him pull his hand away completely and frowns at the loss.

Erwin kisses the scent glands in Levi's neck earning a whimper. His hands returns rubbing circles again. With his other hand he turns Levi's head to face him and kisses him deeply. His fingers leave the wet hole as he thrusts his tongue into the omega's mouth. Something cold and hard presses against his entrance. His brows furrow and he wants to pull away.

"Be still little one. It's ok."

He kisses him again. As Levi begins to kiss back the object is pushed inside of him. Stretching and filling him in an unfamiliar way. He whimpers at the odd feeling it produces in his gut. 

"Ssh. Just relax. You'll get used to it. It will start to feel good when you do."

He takes one of Levi's nipples into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the tiny bud. Levi squirms. He can feel the plug move inside of him when he does and it scares him a little.

"Erwin?"

He can hear the apprehension in his voice.

"It's ok baby. I got you. Just relax."

He begins sucking and nipping at the pink buds, using his fingers to rolls and pinch the other until the omega is moaning and squirming again. He reaches for the vibrator, turning it on the lowest setting. The noise startles Levi at first. He kisses and reassures him again, calming him. 

"Just relax."

He says again as he lays the vibrator against Levi's clothed erection. 

"Hah! Erwin!" Levi twitches and jolts at the new feeling. 

Erwin shushes him again, propping the device to stay put so he can use his hands. One hand goes back to teasing his nipples and the other traces up and down his spine sending tingles to his core. He flicks a nipple with his tongue again, kissing his way up his neck. He reaches the glands once more and begins to lick and suck. Levi is writhing and moaning beneath him openly. Lost in total bliss. 

Erwin reaches down and kicks the vibrator's setting up two notches. Levi's body jolts in response, letting out a groan. 

"E-Erwin.Hhu-uh!"

Erwin's hand travels beneath the briefs again, finding the plug with his fingers. He starts to press on it, thrusting it in against the omega's prostate gently. Levi shakes violently, his body becoming overstimulated. 

The vibrator at his cock, the hand at his nipples, Erwin's mouth on his glands, the hand fucking him with the plug. He can't take it. His body is building fast and hard. His head is beginning to swim. The heat in his core is unbearable. His whole body is trembling. He can barely breathe. He feels like he's suffocating under all these sensations. 

His cries grow loud and wanton. Reaching higher and higher. His body screaming for release. He's moaning out desperately. Everything he's feeling all at once, it almost hurts. It's too much. Erwin's voice is in his ear.

"Cum for me baby."

His body seizes. His breath hitches in his throat before a scream rips free. Fire spreads through his veins. He's never felt anything this intense in his life. His body explodes and he feels like he could die. He cums so hard. His underwear are soaked in seconds.

"That's it baby. Good boy."

He can't stop cumming. His body spasms and jolts as it empties again and again. The pleasure quickly gives way to pain as it becomes too much. Tears begin to fall from under the blindfold. His body overstimulated, he sobs. 

He tries to tell him to stop but he chokes on the word, sobbing harder. Erwin quickly pulls the vibrator away. Gently he takes the plug from his aching hole. He uncuffs his wrists and removes the blindfold all in quick efficient movements. 

Levi is pulled into him, cradled against Erwin's chest as he continues to sob.

"Ssh. I got you. It's ok baby. It's ok. You did really good. It's ok."

Levi sobs for what seems like forever. He can't stop. When he tries he cries harder. Erwin gently rocks him in his arms, rubbing his back in soothing circles, whispering sweet nothings in his ear. Eventually his sobbing slows but his body is still shaking violently. 

"I'm s-s-sor-ry. I c-can't-t s-sto-op." ' _sob'_.

"It's ok baby. Don't worry about it. It happens. It's from the rush of endorphins. It will wear off soon. Just relax. I got you."

"O-kay. D-don't-t l-leav-ve o-ok?"

"Of course baby. I wouldn't leave you. I promise. I'm right here."

He feels like he's falling apart. He wants to stay in Erwin's arms. Erwin stayed even after his shaking and crying had stopped. He kept his arms around the omega, holding him tight. Levi lets out a big yawn making Erwin chuckle. 

"Are you tired love?" 

Levi nods weakly against his chest. 

"Ok. I'll let you go to sleep."

He starts to move to stand up. Levi panics, throwing his arms around the alpha's neck.

"No! Please don't leave!"

Erwin is shocked by his reaction.

"Levi?"

Levi has started to tremble again, new tears stinging his eyes.

"C-can I sleep with you?"

He asks in a small voice. Erwin sighs and smiles into the raven's hair. 

"Of course you can. I have to work in the morning again though." 

Levi sniffs.

"K-kay"

When the omega makes no effort of moving Erwin scoops him up into his arms. He looks back at the bed before he turns off the lights. 

"I'll get those in the morning." He whispers.

In his room he crawls along the bed, setting Levi down on one side. He strips out of his pants and crawls under the covers. Levi scoots over quickly, curling up to the alpha's side. His head on his chest, legs bent with his knees resting on Erwin's stomach. He wraps his arm around the little omega, his hand settling on his bare ass. Erwin smiles in the darkness. Levi had discarded his soiled underwear and is now lying naked in the alpha's bed, pressed against said alpha. 

"Night little one." 

Levi sighs, already sleeping soundly. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda sad originally Erwin's note is written in cursive but alas it didn't transfer here and I don't know how to change the font here yet we'll just pretend for now


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a while to write out. But it's finally here. Next chapter is almost done as well so stay tuned for that. This originally was going to be two different chapters but i felt like they would be too short seperated. So here ya are lol let me know what ya think in the comments I like hearing from my readers

Levi woke the next morning feeling groggy and hungover. He stretches and sits up, realizing he's alone in the monstrous bed. A frown pulls at the corners of his mouth. His eyes land on the bedside table. A steaming cup with a folded piece of paper tucked under it. He crawls over to the table and lifts the cup. He takes a few sips of the tea, opening the note. 

" **_I tried to wake you but you were sleeping so soundly. I have to work today. Hanji will be by around lunch time to bring you something. I didn't have time to make breakfast this morning but you have lunch in the fridge. Make sure you eat please. I will be home as soon as I can. Be safe. See you soon little one. -E"_ **

**** Taking a few more sips from his tea, he sets the note back on the table. He sighs deeply.

' _I don't want to be alone again. I cleaned yesterday. What am I going to do all day today? If Hanji comes I can have her to talk to at least.'_

He sets the cup down and sighs again, already bored. He flops back across the pillows closing his eyes, still a little sleepy. 

He wakes a while later, not knowing how much time has passed. He sits up rubbing his eyes. His tea has gone cold so he slides out of bed. Realizing he's completely naked he steps up to Erwin's dresser, opening the middle drawer. He pulls out the first tee shirt he sees and slips it over his head. It swamps him but it still smells faintly of Erwin.

He walks back to the bedside table for his cup. Curious he opens the little drawer on the front of the table. Inside he finds a small bottle of lube, a box of tissues and a swath of pink fabric. A slight blush creeps across his face when he realizes what the pink fabric is. He quickly closes the drawer, picking up his cup and walks out of the room.

On his way to the kitchen his mind races along with his heart rate. 

' _Why does he have those in his drawer?'_

He thinks back to when he had worn them. Feeling a little mortified he dumps the cold tea down the drain. Deciding on a shower he heads back to his own room. He takes his time under the hot stream, scrubbing every inch thoroughly. While he brushes his teeth his eyes keep straying to the hickey Erwin had left over his scent glands in the mirror. 

Standing in front of his dresser, his fingers dance along the bruises on his hips, his eyes tracing the shapes of Erwin's fingertips, as he remembers when he had put them there on the couch. He had been rough, unrelenting. God it felt good. His insides clench at the memory of Erwin pounding into him. His mind wanders to last night. He remembers the vibrator against his cock, the plug in his ass. He remembers feeling scared. He's still unsure if he really liked Erwin's toys or not. 

The front door crashes open startling him from his thoughts. 

"Levi!" Hanji yells out.

A smile forms on his lips and he quickly pulls on his clothes to greet the crazy beta. She had just finished taking her shoes off and entered the living room when he emerges. 

"Hey." He says, smiling broadly at her.

She squeals and wraps him in a tight hug. Normally he would push her off but today he was thankful for the company so he let her hug him, patting her on the back. 

"Ok shitty glasses. Let go. You're squishing me." He says but he still smiles at her.

"Sorry." 

She releases him and steps back. 

"Do you want anything to drink? I'm going to make some tea." He says walking into the kitchen. 

"Sure. Oh! I almost forgot!" 

She runs back to the door. Levi shakes his head as he prepares them both a cup of tea. He sits at the table as Hanji returns. 

"I was supposed to bring this yesterday but I got busy with my work and totally blanked it out. Here." 

She hands him a sleek black device. 

"What is it?" 

"It's a phone stupid. I already set it up for you and put a few contacts in. Erwin wanted you to have one in case you needed to get a hold of him at work." 

She shows him the different apps and functions of the phone as well as the contacts and how to call and text. He scrolls through the list, changing the names as she rambles on about something. Hanji is changed to * **Four eyes*** , Moblit stays the same as he doesn't know him yet, Mike he changes to **D** **og.** He doesn't know why, it just seems to suit him. He left Erwin's work the same but changed Erwin to **Big Ass Tree!**. 

"I'm hungry. What do you say we go see if Erwin wants to go grab some lunch?" 

He likes the idea of seeing him sooner but is hesitant. 

"Isn't he busy? I don't think that'd be a good idea." 

"It's fine. He runs the place he can do what he wants. Come on. I'm starving."

He smiles and stands in search of his shoes, tucking his new phone into his pocket. He follows Hanji out to her car. The drive to Erwin's company isn't a long one. Levi spends it desperately clutching the dash, his heart hammering in his chest. 

"Damnit four eyes! Slow down! Are you trying to get us killed?!"

The tires screech as she speeds around a corner. 

"Lighten up. You're fine. Besides we're here."

She pulls into the lot of a huge sleek building. Levi gapes up at the place before they zip under into the garage. 

"You comin' shorty?" She says as she hops out of the car before it even comes to a complete stop. 

Levi's palms begin to sweat as he follows her into the lobby. 

"Hi Petra! This is Levi." She says to the red head behind the desk. The girl smiles at him. 

"Is Erwin busy? Wanted to see if he wants to go grab some lunch." 

The girl clicks away at her computer a moment. 

"Uh, looks like he's in a meeting right now but it should be about over with if you want to head on up." 

"Sweet! Thanks Petra." 

"No problem. It was nice to meet you Levi." She calls out as Hanji leads him to a bank of elevators. He gives her a weak smile over his shoulder. 

"You're a shy one aren't you?" She asks him once inside the elevator. 

He looks down at his feet.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Well Erwins not. You better get used to meeting lots of new people."

"Why's that?" He asks looking alarmed. 

She chuckles at him. 

"That big oaf is totally smitten with you. I've never seen him like this. He talks about you all the time. I wouldn't be surprised if he starts showing you off soon." 

"Oh."

His cheeks turn pink as he looks at his shoes again. 

' _He's smitten? Erwin likes me that much? But why? I'm nothing special.'_

The elevator pings signaling their arrival. His stomach flips as the doors open up into a lush reception area. His palms start to sweat again, feeling completely out of place here. Just as they step off the elevator, the door to Erwin's office opens.

"Yes, well, thank you for coming Pixis. It was nice meeting with you again."

Erwin's smooth voice fills the room, warming Levi's ears. 

"We'll have to meet again soon. Perhaps we can talk over a drink. It's been a while since we chatted over a good proof Smith."

"It has indeed. Keep in touch."

"Will do son."

With that the bald man turns on his heel and heads for the elevators. 

"Good day." He says to the pair as he passes.

Levi could swear the man's eyes lingered on his body a little too long. A sneer begins to pull on his lip as he eyed the old man.

"Erwin!" Hanji yells.

"Hello. A pleasant surprise. I wasn't expecting you to come and visit me at my work." 

Levi turns to face him. Erwin had been speaking to him. A soft smile played at his mouth and his eyes were on his face. Levi points at Hanji.

"We're hungry. Wanted to see if you wanted to go get some grub." She says.

Erwin checks his watch.

"I suppose I could spare a little time. I have about an hour and a half before my next appointment. I was just going to go over some files and answer a few emails, but since you're here it can wait. Where do you want to go?"

Hanji clutches her chin in contemplation.

"I know a place." Levi says softly, barely above a whisper.

"Great! I'll go grab Moblit and meet you two in the lobby." She spins on her toes and leaves. 

Levi shift from foot to foot, suddenly nervous.

"I'm glad you came little one. Come here." Erwin says softly. 

Levi swallows and slowly steps over to the towering alpha. When he reaches him Erwin lifts his chin so their eyes meet. 

"Hi." He says, beaming a smile down at the omega.

Levi gives him a soft smile in return. Erwin's big hand cups the side of his pale face, his thumb brushing along his cheek. 

"Are you alright? You look nervous."

Levi nods.

"I've never been in a place like this before."

Erwin huffs a laugh through his nose.

"It is rather intimidating, isn't it? Shall we go then? We don't want to keep Hanji waiting."

He nods again. 

"Let me just grab my coat." 

Erwin steps back into his office with Levi peeking in behind him. His office is nice. A sitting area to the left. A conference table on the right. A big cherry wood desk sits in the back in front of a bank of windows overlooking the city. Erwin rounds the desk grabbing his coat from the back of the chair. Levi briefly wonders if he could fit under that big desk. Would Erwin let him hide under there, sucking him off during one of his meetings? Erwin puts a hand at the small of his back, leading him to the elevator. 

In the lobby Hanji is chatting with Petra, a lanky man stood next to her with a polite smile on his face. 

"I'm going to lunch Petra. Please hold my calls until I return or forward them to Mike if it's important."

"Sure thing Sir."

She gives Levi a small knowing smile. His cheeks turn pink again. 

' _What is that about?'_

"Alright. Where we going?" Hanji asks.

"Oh! Right. Levi this is Moblit, my hubby. Hubby, Levi." 

The two give each other a nod of acknowledgement.

"You want to just follow us?" Erwin asks her.

"Kay!"

Erwin leads Levi to a sleek black classic charger in the garage. Chuckling, Erwin opens the passenger side door for him. 

"You look surprised."

Levi waits for him to take his seat at the wheel before he answers him. 

"I just figured you for a Mercedes or something, not a muscle car." 

Erwin shrugs.

"I've always had a love for muscle cars."

He turns the ignition, the engine roaring to life. An appreciative smile blooms on Levi's mouth.

"Can't go wrong with that."

"So where to?" Erwin inquires as he maneuvers the car to the exit. 

"This place I found a while back. It's on the outskirts of town. I've never had any of their regular food but they have the biggest most amazing muffins ever."

"Sounds great."

The ride is quiet aside from Levi's directions. Erwin pulls the car into a spot near the door. Hanji, having followed them, pulls in along side them. Stepping out of her car she groans out.

"This place smells amazing."

"It does smell good." Moblit's voice is soft beside hers.

"Shall we go in then, before Hanji starts to drool too much." Erwin says, pushing open the door and holding it for them to pass. 

A familiar face comes out from the kitchen, having heard the door chime.

"Oh my. Haven't seen you in a while dear. You're looking well. And you brought friends I see."

Levi smiles at the old woman. 

"Just sit anywhere you'd like. I'll bring you some menus."

"She seems nice." Hanji says as they slide into a booth. 

The woman comes back handing them each a menu, flipping open a small notebook.

"What can I get y'all to drink? I'm assuming tea for you." She says to Levi with a wink.

"Yes. Thank you."

He smiles shyly. 

Hanji orders a hot tea as well. The others order iced tea. 

"Oooh. Everything looks good." Hanji says drooling on her menu.

They place their orders rather quickly in fear she will start to chew on the menu if they didn't hurry it along. Erwin turns to Levi as they wait.

"How did you find this place? You apparently used to frequent here. That woman seems happy to see you."

"I found it by accident one winter. I was freezing and stepped in to get warm."

"The poor thing was shivering so bad I could hear his bones rattling from the kitchen." 

The woman said as she set out their meals. The old man had come out to help her carry the plates. It was the first time Levi had seen him up close. 

"He's my favorite customer. Come here for tea and a muffin or two. He was always so quiet. Would sit and listen to me rattle on."

"I like your stories."

She smiles at the omega.

"It's nice to finally see you with some friends for a change. I was worried. The last time I saw you, you left in a hurry." 

"Well Erwins taking care of him now." Hanji chimes in. 

"That's good to hear. You certainly weren't eating enough before. Y'all enjoy now. Just holler if you need anything."

She leaves them to their meal. Hanji and Moblit share how they first met as they eat. By the end of the meal Erwin's hand is in Levi's lap, holding his hand. The woman returns to refill their drinks and brings them each a muffin. Saying they were on the house for her favorite. Levi got his favorite, cinnamon apple. Hanji, a double chocolate, Moblit a blueberry, and Erwin's is a pinkish color and smells like strawberries and cream. They end up sharing bites, wanting to taste them all. Erwin leaves cash on the table for their bill along with a hefty tip. 

"I gotta get back. Can you run Levi back home?" Hanji asks Erwin. 

"I can do that. I have a few minutes still before my next appointment." 

On the drive back to Erwin's home, Levi begins to fidget in his seat. He doesn't want to go back alone and bored. He thinks about asking Erwin if he can go to work with him. Just as he opens his mouth to ask he gasps and jerks as his body clenches hard. A heat quickly settling in his core. His body quickens and begins to tremble. His sudden erection twitches, a wet spot forming beneath him. His knuckles turn white as he clutches at the dash and his seat. He starts to pant.

"Er-Erwin."

"We're almost home little one. Hang on."

He gasps again as pain radiates through him. He throws his head back, his eyes shut tight as tears breach his lashes. He lets out a whimper. His core cramps harshly, making him sob at the pain.

"Ssh. It's ok baby. Almost there just breathe."

Erwin glides the car to a stop in his drive, quickly shutting off the engine. He rounds the car and yanks Levi's door open in a flash. He scoops the omega up in his arms, almost running to the door but he doesn't want to jostle him too much. The ravens arms instantly wrap around the blonde's neck. He plants kisses and licks from his ear to his shoulder, hungry for the alpha's touch, his body growing desperate. 

"Please..Erwin..' _pant'_..it h-hurts."

"I know love. I'll fix it."

The alpha unlocks the door quickly, kicking it shut behind them. He heads straight for Levi's room, dropping the omega down on the bed. Together they make quick work of Levi's clothes. Their lips crash together in a heated kiss. Erwin kicks off his shoes and climbs up on the bed between Levi's already parted legs. 

"Please..' _pant'.._ alpha.. _'pant'.._ t-touch me."

He whimpers as his body burns with desire. Erwin trails kisses along Levi's chest, down his stomach. He swallows Levi's length, thrusting a finger deep into his needy hole. 

"Ah!" He cries out, clutching desperately at the covers.

Erwin bobs up and down, thrusting his finger harshly. Levi moans, biting his lip. He thrusts a second finger in, crooking them against the omega's bundle of nerves, making him rock back against his hand, mewling and whimpering out loud. His name becomes a mantra on his lips. Levi's slick hole quivers around his fingers, gripping them tight. He adds a third knowing the omega is close. 

"Hah! Alpha! I'm gonna..uhn!"

Erwin hums around his cock, the vibrations sending him over the edge. He cries out as his hot cum shoots down Erwin's throat. His body convulses and shudders beneath Erwin's skilled touches. He can still feel the ache in his core.

"Erwin please.. don't stop..I want.."

He whimpers grinding back on Erwin's hand.

"Hu-uhn..I need more..please."

Erwin says nothing. He pulls away from the omega and glides up, catches his mouth in a hungry kiss. Their tongues dance as Erwin fumbles with his belt. Freeing his throbbing cock he pushes his pants down around his knees and flips Levi to his stomach. The raven sticks out his ass, spreading his legs wide. He whimpers again, wanting the alpha deep inside him. He can feel his slick dripping from his quivering hole.

"P-please..alpha..h-hurry."

He pants. His hand reaches between his legs. His fingers glide over his sopping hole, dipping in, desperate for some relief. Erwin swats his hand away, lining himself up with his waiting entrance. He thrust himself deep. Burying all the way to the hilt in one smooth motion. He lets out a groan as Levi cries out. 

"God you're so tight and wet. So good for me."

Levi whimpers again and bucks his hips.

"Move. I can't take it anymore. Please."

The alpha obliges. Deep long thrusts. He rams his hips into the omega's ass, making loud smacking sounds. With his hands on Levi's hips, he drives straight into his prostate over and over. Levi cries out with each hard thrust. A thin layer of sweat gathers over his skin.

"Fuck..Erwin.Faster..hnm..make me cum..huuh."

Erwin keeps one hand on his hip, the other grabs a fistful of hair, yanking his head back. He's grunting and moaning out his own pleasure as he pounds into the smaller male, watching his cock disappear into the omega's delicious little hole. Levi's moans stir him on. He shoves Levi's head down into the pillows, fucking him harder and faster yet. His thrusting pushes the air from the ravens lungs, making it impossible to catch his breath. His core tightens as his orgasm nears quickly. Toes begin to curl as his eyes flutter and roll back. His mouth hangs open in a silent scream as he cums on Erwin's cock. His body twitching with each spurt from his own pulsing cock. 

Erwin groans above him, feeling Levi's walls contract, coaxing out his release. He slams himself in deep, filling Levi with his hot seed. 

"Uhn.Levi!" 

The omega shudders as he feels the warmth of the alpha's cum spread, filling him. He slumps over Levi's back. His forehead resting between the raven's shoulder blades. Both men pant heavily. 

"Shit!" Erwin mutters as he quickly pulls out making Levi yelp at the slight sting.

"Sorry if that hurt. I almost knotted you."

"It's...fine...f-u-uck." he pants out as another shudder wracks him. 

He slowly sits up, still trying to catch his breath. He smiles, leaning back against the alpha's chest. 

"You said shit."

Erwin huffs through his nose.

"Yeah. I got a little caught up in the moment there."

He kisses the top of Levi's head. 

"I'm sorry, but I have to get back to work. Will you be alright by yourself?"

Levi takes a deep, shaky breath. 

"I think so."

Erwin wraps his arms around him, hugging him tight. 

"Ok. I'll be back soon."

He releases him and stands. Tucking himself away he reaches for his shoes. Levi turns around, sitting cross legged, watching him. Erwin straightens again, his gaze settling on Levi. 

"Behave while I'm gone."

Levi nods with a smirk. Erwin presses a kiss to his forehead and heads for the door. 

"Thank you, by the way. For the phone." Levi calls out.

"Call me if you need to." He calls back.

Levi hears the door shut and sighs, flopping back against the pillows, a smile on his lips. 

Levi lazily scrolls through the internet looking through how to blogs and videos. He wanted to learn how to cook. He saves videos and recipes for later he wants to try on his own. He spends a few hours searching. Stretched out along his bed in just his underwear. A tell tale clenching begins in his core, his body temperature rising. He sighs, dropping the phone to the mattress. 

' _It's 330. Erwin will be home in an hour and a half. I can wait till then right?'_

A strong cramp catches him making him wince.

_'Shit! I guess not.'_

His cock throbs. He groans as he sits up. He swings his legs over the edge, preparing to take a bath. His eyes land on the nightstand drawer. Remembering what he saw in Erwin's this morning, he quirks an eyebrow, reaching for the handle. 

Erwin had left the vibrator and the plug, along with a small bottle of lube. His cheeks heat as he stares at the items. Another cramp hits him and a whimper escapes his throat. Not wanting to feel the full blast of the spell he quickly grabs the items and scoots up on the bed. 

He pulls his underwear off, freeing his fully erect member. He swallows thickly as he eyes the objects sitting next to him. He wraps a hand around his length, pumping slowly. He turns to his side, bending a knee to give himself access. He runs his fingers along his hole with his free hand. Slowly he inserts a slender finger, wriggling it back and forth. He lets out a small whimper. 

The friction isn't enough so he dips two more fingers in, angling them at his prostate. He sighs when his finger tips brush the bundle of nerves. His other hand pumps his cock feverishly. His hips bucking into his hands. 

He's starting to feel frustrated. This is going to take too long. The full heat will hit him first and he won't be able to do anything but cry in agony. He pulls his fingers free and gingerly picks up the tiny plug. He toys with it in his hand. It still scared him but now that it's in his hand it doesn't seem so bad. He picks up the bottle of lube and coats the little plug thoroughly. 

He reaches around and presses the tip to his entrance. He swallows and takes a deep breath, squeezing his eyes shut. He slowly pushes it in. It's cold and hard and feels so foreign, but it slides right in snuggly. He lays still allowing his body to adjust to the feel of it.

He can feel the cool metal warming with his body heat. Curious, he picks up his phone and opens the camera. He angles it at his hole and snaps a photo. He stares at the image on the screen. He can see the plug inserted nicely, a mixture of his slick and lube coating the area around the plug. His cock twitches.

With his cheeks burning he clicks on the share tab, bring up " **Big Ass Tree!"** and types out a message to go with the photo.

**Me: Is it 5 yet? I need your cock inside of me.**

He hits send before he can change his mind, his cheeks flaming even more. His body has adjusted to the object enough, when he wiggles his hips he can feel it press against that delicious button. He whimpers and wraps a hand around his throbbing length again. His breathing is getting heavy. His phone rings, startling him. **"Big Ass Tree!** " is calling. He brings the phone to his ear.

"H-hello?" He says breathily.

"That is a beautiful sight little one. Five o'clock will be here soon enough."

His smooth voice makes the raven shiver.

"Can you come now? You're the boss, you should be able to leave when you want."

Levi whines.

"Please. I need you."

His voice sounds desperate and thick.

"No baby, I can't. I have appointments I have to be here for. I have a few minutes before the next one. I'll stay on the line with you and talk to you until then. Put the phone on speaker and close your eyes and listen. Pretend I'm there with you. Can you do that for me baby?"

Levi whimpers again but turns on the speaker and sets the phone down on the pillow next to his face. 

"Ok." He says, softly. 

"Ok. Do you have the vibrator too?"

"Mhm."

"Good. Turn it on the lowest setting for now. I want you to set it against your cock. Use a little bit of lube and you can slide it up and down. With your other hand, I want you to gently push on the plug so that it rubs against your walls. You can grab the base of it and thrust it in and out. You can pretend it's my cock inside of you. You can even twist it for a different feeling."

"O-ok."

Erwin can hear the buzz of the vibrator over the phone. He hears the sharp intake of breath as Levi presses it to his length. 

"Mhmph."

"That's it baby. Good boy. Are you touching the plug now?"

"Uh-huh..ha!"

He thrusts the plug in deep, making sure to angle it just right. Erwin listens to his soft whimpers and moans as he fucks himself. He continues to encourage him and coo in his ear. 

"Ngya! Erwin..Ah. I'm getting..c-close."

"That's it baby. I want you to turn the setting up a little. Ok?"

He hears the buzzing kick up along with a breathy moan from his omega's lips. Levi slides the wand over his shaft faster, his hips bucking wildly into his hands. 

"Ehr-win." He breathes. 

"Come on little one. Cum for Daddy."

"Humm..Ah-Ha!"

He groans out as he cums, his body quivering. 

"That's a good boy." Erwin coos. 

He whimpers as he rides out his orgasm. He slows his movements and turns the vibrator off. He heaves a shaky sigh. Erwin chuckles softly. 

"Do you feel better now?"

Levi nods.

"Levi, answer me. I can't see you baby."

"Yes." Levi huffs out.

"Ok. Do me a favor love. Don't take the plug out. I want you to leave it in until I say you can take it out again."

Levi had his fingers on the plug, getting ready to pull it out. He hesitates.

"W-why?"

"Just do it for me. Please."

"Uh. Ok."

"Thank you. I have to go now. My next appointment is here. I'll be home soon. Bye baby boy."

"Bye."

He lays there a moment. 

' _He called me baby boy.'_

He wants to be offended. A small part of him is, but another part of him clenches at the name, making him confused. 

_'Did he call himself daddy? This guy has a daddy fetish. I'm not surprised after seeing his "playroom". I hope he doesn't want me to call him daddy. That's just weird.'_

He sits up, his body jolting as the plug brushes his prostate. He puts the vibrator and lube back into the drawer. After wiping himself clean in the bathroom he pulls his underwear back on and grabs Erwin's shirt he stole this morning, slipping it over his head. He can still feel the heat clawing at the back of his mind but it's tolerable. 

He heads to the kitchen with his phone. He thumbs through the videos and recipes he has saved, wanting to try and make dinner for when Erwin comes home. It will be an early dinner from what they're used to but he doesn't know if Erwin will let him cook if he tried to later. 

After surveying the kitchens contents he settles on a dish. Oven baked salmon with lemon zest, steamed asparagus spears and garlic roasted potatoes. He even makes a chocolate mousse for dessert. Everything is just about finished when Erwin walks through the door. Levi quickly turns his phone off and turns it over on the counter before he walks into the kitchen. 

"What is that smell?"

Levi panics slightly.

"I um..I wanted.. t-to make dinner.."

He fiddles with the oversized shirt looking down at his feet. 

"I just thought ...I didn't think you would m-mind if I.."

Erwin closes the gap between them, a finger beneath Levi's chin, lifting his eyes. He presses their lips together in a tender kiss.

"It smells amazing. What did you make?"

"R-really? You aren't mad?"

Erwin kisses him again. 

"Of course not. I'm not mad at all. Why would I be? Though I thought you said you didn't know how to cook."

The raven smiles shyly, blushing.

"I uh..found some videos and recipes online. I wanted to learn."

Erwin smiles at him. 

"Hmm. Baby, if that tastes as good as it smells you can cook whenever you want. I'm glad you are making use of your phone."

He kisses his forehead and takes his seat at the table, watching Levi finish. The raven plates their meal and sits in his spot across from the alpha. Erwin groans with appreciation with the first few bites making Levi beam with pride. 

"Damn baby boy. You're hired." He says with a chuckle as he sets his empty dessert cup down. 

Levi's eyes watch as his tongue darts out to lick a bit of errant chocolate from his lips. His stomach tightens with nerves and he bites his own bottom lip. 

"Are you alright?" Erwin asks. 

Instead of answering Levi slides down his chair and crawls under the table over to the alpha's legs. 

"What are you doing down there?" 

Erwin laughs out.

Levi sits back on his heels, his eyes on the blonde's lap. Slowly he runs his hands up Erwin's thick thighs. He can't see his face from here. Erwin leans back in his chair but otherwise remains still, letting Levi continue. 

His hands reach the alpha's crotch, feeling the bulge there. He rubs his palm along the length, feeling it grow and begin to throb. He pulls the belt loose and pops the button. He slowly slides the zipper down, licking his lips. Erwin's erection springs free as he pulls the fabric away, almost hitting him in the face. He smiles to himself, glad that Erwin couldn't see the surprised look he had as the giant meat stick sprang at his face. 

He scoots in close, nestling in between the blonde's strong legs. He breathes against the massive length, admiring the lines and veins. He hears Erwin swallow audibly. He wraps one small hand around him, pumping it a few times, twisting his hand around the length and over the tip. He flattens his tongue to the head, running it along the slit. He hears Erwin's sharp intake, making him bite back a smile. He closes his mouth around the throbbing head, sucking it in greedily. 

"Mmh." Erwin moans above him. 

He lowers his mouth, letting the length slide down his throat until his nose is buried in the soft blonde hair at it's base. He swallows and hollows out his cheeks. He kneads Erwin's sack with one hand. The other strokes the monstrous cock along with his mouth. He bobs up and down, skillfully sucking the alpha. 

Long deep strokes, his tongue swirling over the tip. Erwin's moans grow louder. Levi finds himself growing hard at the sounds. His muscles clench around the plug still in his ass. He can feel slick starting to drip from his needy hole. His hips begin to rock slightly in time to his bobs. He moans softly around the mouthful of cock. Erwin's big hand comes down and cards through his hair. 

"Hmph. You're good at this."

He pulls Levi's face away with a loud pop. With a handful of the raven strands, he scoots his chair back and pulls the omega up his lap so that he can see Levi's face. He kisses him gently on the lips.

"Come up here. I want you to bend over the table. Show me your ass."

Levi climbs out and turns around. Pushing the dishes aside he leans over the wooden surface.

"All the way down."

Erwin pushes him down, his chest flat against the table. He pulls his underwear down, dropping them to the floor and shoves the shirt up. His palms encompass Levi's exposed pale cheeks, squeezing them tight. He spreads them open, revealing the plug still firmly in place. 

"Mm. One day I will spank this perfect little ass of yours with that plug inside of you. The pleasure you'll feel will have you begging for more."

Levi's breath catches in his throat. Having had the plug rubbing against his walls as he moved about making dinner has left him feeling incredibly wanton.

"S-so do it." 

Erwin stills. 

"I don't want to do anything you aren't ready for yet."

Levi huffs in frustration. 

"Fuck you. You piece of shit! Don't be a pussy!"

Erwin growls low in his throat.

"Watch your mouth." He warns.

Levi's mind is clouded with lust. He growls back. 

"Damnit. Fucking do it!"

Erwin is up in a flash, his hands leaving Levi's soft flesh. One big hand crashes down on his right cheek with a stinging smack. Levi yelps in surprise. A second strike lands on his left cheek and he moans out.

"Uh-hm alpha!"

He squirms against the table top.

"Be still or this will take longer than it needs to."

His voice has taken on that authoritative tone again. His hand come down two more times. Each impact drills the plug along Levi's walls. His ass is stinging but combined with the sensations from the plug moving within he feels his body quickening, his hole getting wetter with each strike. He moans and whimpers as Erwin's hand crashes down again and again, the stinging getting worse each time. His ass is on fire. His skin radiating heat. He cries out loud on the next swing. A stream of slick drips out, puddling on the floor between his feet. 

"Hmm. Look at you. Dripping wet. You like this don't you?"

Erwin purrs, rubbing his palms over the heated flesh. 

"Hu-un..alpha..please." He whispers.

"Please, what? Tell me what you want."

Levi whimpers again. 

"Please. I want you."

"Want me to what?"

Getting frustrated, Levi groans. 

"I want you to fuck me. I need to cum. Please. Hunm..alpha."

Erwin chuckles. 

He drops to his knees. Gently he pulls the plug from the omega's ass, replacing it with his tongue, lapping at the sweet slick. The raven breathes out a moan, bucking back against the wet muscle on his ass. Erwin stands and pushes his pants down around his ankles and sits back down in his chair.

"Come here baby. Come sit on my lap. I want you to ride me."

Levi's insides clench.

He stands and pulls the shirt over his head, leaving him naked. His ass is still stinging, the heat adding to the heat he feels in his core. His cock throbs between his legs. With Erwin's help he straddles his lap, guiding his entrance over Erwin's length. 

Slowly he lowers himself down, feeling himself stretch over the alpha's thick cock. His eyes flutter, his jaw going slack as he relishes the feeling. Erwin sighs, his breath brushing over Levi's face. Erwin plants a hand on Levi's hips, gripping him tight. He lets Levi settle and adjust as he slowly sinks down, taking the whole length within him. 

A soft sound escapes the omega as he's never felt so full in his life. This position allows him to feel it completely and take the alpha deeper than before. He hasn't finished adjusting yet but his body craves friction and release. He begins to move, rolling his hips over Erwin's lap. The monster cock glides within him, pressing and pulling at his walls perfectly. 

Erwin helps him, pushing and pulling his hips along, picking up the pace. Both begin to pant and moan as the friction increases. Levi's legs start to shake with the effort. Erwin lifts him off his lap, pulling all but the tip out. Then he drops him back down slamming his hips up to meet him. The omega cries out, his fingers digging into the blonde's shoulders. Erwin plants his feet, allowing himself better traction to forcefully thrust up into the raven's tight hole. 

Both men moan out loud as he thrusts in deep. Levi's walls clench around Erwin. He keeps going, lifting and dropping and thrusting. The sound of skin slapping and wet squelching noises mingle with their ragged breaths and moans. The knot in Levi's core tightens, his body quivering as his orgasm nears. 

"Erwin..Erwin."

He begins to chant the name.

Erwin grunts as he fucks him from below.

Soon enough they both cum together. Screaming out, tearing at each other's bodies. Erwin quickly pulls out and pulls Levi close. The raven's chin rests on his shoulder as Erwin traces lines on his pale back, making the omega shiver. Levi sighs in contempt. Erwin picks him up. One arm under his hot cheeks, the other across his back. He carries him to his room and lays him on the bed. He lets the omega snooze while he cleans the kitchen. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little shorter but 🤗  
> Hope you enjoy this bit   
> I got excited i went over 600 hits so thank you to everyone that has read so far

Wednesday was an uneventful day. They guessed Levi's heat had finally passed as he went the whole day without a single spell. They still have sex but not out of an overwhelming desire to mate like before. He's thankful for it to finally be over.

Thursday rolls around. He's bored out of his mind, surfing the web as Erwin is at work. He decides to clean again. His phone buzzes with a message just as he pulls out the supplies.

**_Big Ass Tree!: Mike's birthday is tonight at Hanji's. Do you still want to go?_ **

**_Me: I'm so bored I'd agree to anything right now._ **

**_Big Ass Tree!: I'm sorry little one. I'll be home soon. Party is at 7. We'll have dinner there so don't worry about making anything for tonight._ **

**_Me: Shouldn't we bring something?_ **

**_Big Ass Tree!: No. Hanji is ordering pizza. All we need is drinks._ **

**_Me: Ok_ **

**_Big Ass Tree!: See you soon_ **

Smiling he tucks his phone away again. His mind wanders as he cleans. He thinks about how things have been here. How much he likes it here. Sure beats the streets. He thinks about Hanji. She's obnoxious, crazy and annoying but he can see them being good friends. 

He thinks about Erwin. How much he's starting to really like him. Plus he's hot as hell. That body and his smooth voice make Levi's inside feel like mush. He's good in bed too. 

He thinks about leaving, contemplating if he really wants to go in the spring. Erwin said he can stay longer but could he really? He doesn't want a relationship. Will Erwin be ok with friends with benefits? What if he isn't? What if he is at first but finds someone else later? Would he kick Levi out? It's surely to happen at some point. 

He's just a dirty street rat with nothing to offer after all. Erwin deserves so much better than a piece of trash like him. His mind fills with self doubt and worry. He picks through the house, meticulously cleaning every inch until his body aches. 

He finishes with just under an hour before Erwin will be home. He hasn't ate yet so he debates on eating or taking a bath. They will be eating at Hanji's so the bath wins out. As the tub in Erwin's room fills he stands in his own room trying to decide on an outfit for tonight. After staring for ten minutes he finally decides on a crisp fitted black button down with faded black skinny jeans. 

Once the tub is full, he sinks below the water, letting the heat relieve his sore muscles. He has just begun to scrub himself clean when Erwin walks into the bathroom. 

"There you are." He says with a smile.

"Hey."

Levi doesn't look up as he speaks. 

"Mind if I join you?"

Levi shakes his head. Erwin strips down and climbs in behind him. He takes the cloth from the omega's hand and begins to wash the pale, smooth skin of his back. 

"You ok?" He asks Levi.

' _ Not really.' _ His thoughts from earlier still linger in his head. He stays silent.

"Are you nervous about tonight?"

He did feel nervous about seeing the other alpha again. He nods his head slowly. 

"Don't worry. You already know Hanji and Moblit. I'll be there with you. There's nothing to be nervous about."

Levi fakes a smile. He can't seem to shake the funk clouding his thoughts. Erwin dresses in similar style. His own black button down but with regular blue jeans that hug his hips perfectly. 

In the car he keeps throwing reassuring smiles at Levi. He fakes a smile back but can't help the growing unease in his gut. He grips the bottles of wine in his lap that Erwin brought along, his knuckles almost white, trying to hide the shaking in his hands. Once they had arrived Erwin stops him at the door.

"Hey. It's ok. Just breathe. I'm right here. Ok?"

Levi nods. 

Erwin smiles again, pressing a kiss to his forehead. They can hear Hanji's loud ass squeal of delight from inside as Erwin knocks on the door. Both men look at each other with eyes wide. A grin finally pulls at Levi's lips. The beta rips the door open and throws herself at the tall blonde. 

"Yeay! You guys made it!" She screeches.

"We did indeed." Erwin chuckles, patting her back.

She goes to hug Levi but he thrusts the bottles out, stopping her.

"Oo. You brought drinks. Come one. Let's get this shindig started!"

They step inside, looking about. Levi recognizes Moblit, Mike, and Petra but there are other faces he doesn't know. His stomach knots with nerves. Erwin guides him around, ever polite, to introduce him. 

A beta woman with shorter light colored hair and glasses named Rico, who is Erwin's secretary. She seems like a no nonsense kind of person. Levi likes her. Next is Nifa. Another red head. She works with Hanji in the lab. She is also an omega like him and the other red head, Petra. Standing next to Petra is an average looking man named Oruo. He's her alpha. Then there's Nile and Marie Dok, another alpha/omega couple. Lastly, a thin omega woman with short blonde hair named Nanaba. She stood next to Mike, clearly interested in the tall alpha. Her smile is warm and open towards Levi. He likes her instantly. 

The group sit around a large table, chatting away with each other. Erwin holds Levi's hand as he talks with his friends. Levi sits quietly, listening to the conversations. The doorbell rings signalling the arrival of their food. Hanji, Moblit and Nanaba get up to retrieve the pies. Erwin stands and excuses himself to the bathroom. 

"You're awfully quiet over there." Rico says to Levi. 

"Yeah. What exactly are your plans with my friend?" 

Levi's cheeks flame with the question.

"Mike!" Petra admonishes.

"What? I wanna know." 

"It's not your business." Nifa chimes.

"It is my business."

He turns to Levi, a chiding look on his face.

"I mean you're a whore. You fuck for money. You lived on the streets before Erwin came along."

"Mike stop!" Nifa tries again.

"No. Look, Erwin is my best friend. I care about him. Are you just looking for a free ride or what the hell man?"

Levi sits, completely mortified.

"Everyone knows he has money. What do you have? Shit, that's what. I'm sorry if this offends you but come on. He likes you for god knows what reason. I mean, do you really think he can bring someone like you home to his family?"

"Mike that's enough!"

"No, Nifa! What if the press hear about it? What do you think it would do to his career if word got out that Erwin Smith, top business mogul, is fucking some trashy prostitute? Come on."

Levi's face burns with embarrassment. His eyes stinging with tears. 

"You need to shut up." Petra pipes up.

"No. He's right. When you think about it like that. He could be throwing his career down the gutter" Nile throws in. The last word he says with his eyes landing on the omega.

Marie elbows him in the ribs hard, glaring daggers at her man. 

Hanji and the other two carrying food return, setting the boxes on the table. 

"Grubs on!" Hanji bellows.

Levi can't stop the tears from spilling, or the sob that escapes his throat. The table falls silent. All eyes landing on the raven. He throws his chair back and bolts for the door.

"Wait! Levi!" Hanji yells after him.

"You asshole!" Nifa yells at Mike.

Levi is already out the door and down the block before he hears Erwin's voice calling him.

"Levi! Levi, wait!"

Levi doesn't stop. He keeps running. Tears stream down his face, heavy sobs wrack his body. No one saw what direction he took off in to give chase.

"You are such a dick." Petra says to Mike inside.

Erwin stalks to his friend, anger evident on his face. He grabs him by the collar and shoves him hard against the wall. 

"What did you do?!"

Mike holds his hands up in front of him. 

"Woah. Nothing man. I just asked what his intentions are."

"You called him out for being a prostitute! You called him trash! You basically said he was a gold digger!" Nifa yells. 

"You hurt his feelings. He was crying." Petra says, tears in her own eyes.

"I just spoke the truth."

"It wasn't necessary." She says.

"You called him a whore?!" Erwin roars.

He cocks back and slams a fist into Mike's face. He lands another blow to his stomach before Nile tries to pull him away. 

"What the hell is wrong with you?! So what if he is! It's none of your business!"

"You're my friend! I'm just looking out for you." Mike coughs.

"I don't need you to. Damnit Mike!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't think he'd take off. I'll help you look for him. Ok? He's probably just gone back to your place."

Erwin pulls out his phone, bringing up Levi's contact. Levi's phone rings in the coat closet.

"Just fucking great! He doesn't have his phone or his coat and it's fucking winter!"

Erwin yells so loud the group winces at his volume. Erwin rarely ever swears. The group offer to help him search for the omega but he turns them down for now. He opts to check home first.

"Call me when you get there. Let me know if you find him. If not I'll come out and look with you." Hanji says, worry plain on her face.

Levi doesn't have a key. If he went home he would be outside in the cold. Erwin searches around the whole area, calling his name over and over. Tears begin to well in his eyes as he becomes desperate to find the lost raven. With shaky hands he puts his phone to his ear.

"He's not here!" He chokes on a sob. Erwin never cries. 

"Ok. I'm coming. Hold tight."

Hanji brings the whole group with her. They search all night but come up empty by morning. 

_______________

The first few months were the worst. Erwin cried almost every night. They searched everyday for weeks. Eventually his friends grew tired and stopped coming along. They tried to get Erwin to stop but he wasn't ready to give up. 

He even checked with the old woman at the diner Levi had shown them. She seemed just as worried when Erwin told her he was missing. She promised to call if he showed up after Erwin left his card. She never calls. 

Everyone told him that the omega probably doesn't want to be found. That he's fine. He probably just went back to his life in a different city. Maybe even found a new alpha to take care of him like Erwin wanted to do. Erwin wanted to believe them. But how could he be fine if he was on the streets again? What if he goes into heat and there's no one to protect him? What if he got hurt and he laid in a gutter waiting and begging for Erwin to come and save him but he never showed?

The dreadful thoughts invaded Erwin's mind for months. It's been six months since Levi left. Six long and lonely months. He's trying to pretend like everything is ok. Everything is back to normal. Trying to pretend that it never happened, that Levi never happened. But he can't. 

During his down time, especially at night, his mind always strays to Levi. Wishing he had had more time with him. He could have made the bond with him and he'd at least know if the raven was ok. He feels so alone and empty without him, wishing desperately to be able to wrap his arms around his small body. See his steel colored eyes peek up at him, that shy smile on his soft lips. 

He tries to forget. His heart hurts so much. He just wants his Levi home safe. He can't forget. No matter how much he tries. He can't forget him. 

There's a horrible strain on his relationship with Mike. He feels guilty for making Levi run away. He tries to apologize profusely. Tries desperately to cheer up his best friend. In the end Erwin pulls away. He pulls away from everyone. They all gave up when he didn't want to. 

Hanji had stayed the longest. She cared about Levi too. She stayed out late, prowling the streets with Erwin, searching. She listened to him cry and talked to him when he was at his worst. She even went with him to file the missing persons report. Unfortunately, they didn't know enough about him for a complete report. Just his name, age range and standard physical description. No known addresses were ever listed. No records ever recorded a Levi Ackerman. It was like he was a ghost. 

Erwin feels like a ghost now. A shell of who he once was. Like Levi had taken a part of him with him. He's just about to the point of giving up hope. Giving in to the notion that Levi is never coming back. He sighs to himself behind his big desk.

Hanji burst through his office door, startling him, screaming like a banshee.

"We found him!!"

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn cliff hangers lol next chapter soon comments are appreciated I like getting feedback as always thanks for reading


	12. Chapter 12

' _Why did he have to say that shit in front of all those people? I've never been so embarrassed. Fuck Mike! Running his shitty mouth! Erwin doesn't think like that does he? Who am I kidding, I'm sure he does.'_

He had panicked, sitting there listening to Mike berating him, a terrifying coldness clutching at his chest. He felt like he couldn't breathe. His heart, pounding in his ears. Every part of him had screamed, telling him to run. He didn't think, he just got up and ran. 

He slows to a stop on the sidewalk, his chest heaving. His lungs burned as they pulled in cold air. Tears still streaked down his face. He tries to swallow the painful lump in his throat. His body is covered in a thin layer of sweat. The cold air against his damp skin makes him start to shiver. He can see his breath hang in the air. He wraps his arms around himself. 

' _Shit, it's cold. Erwin's place isn't that far away right?'_

He looks around. It's dark and he doesn't recognize any of this area. 

' _Shit! Where's my phone? I'll just call Erwin. He'll come get me and take me home.'_

He skims his hands over his pockets. His shoulders slump and his head drops back. He groans as he realizes he had left the stupid phone in his coat at the party. 

' _I'll have to walk back. Fuck, I don't want to face those people again.'_

He turns, resigning to try and retrace his steps back to Hanji's. He walks a few blocks, his body shivering fiercely in the bitter wind. A blinding light suddenly illuminates him. He puts up a hand, shielding his eyes. Two silhouetted figures move toward him. 

"Hey mate. It's a bit cold out here don't you think?" One of them says. A man. 

' _He talking to me?'_

The two men step up on the curb, closing the distance to Levi. Two men dressed in white. Some kind of uniform maybe. They had come from a van parked along the street. The bright light came from a spotlight on the front. A growing sense of unease washes over the raven. 

"Fuck off!" He growls.

"Just trying to help bud." The other says.

This one is a little taller. He pulls some sort of device from his pocket. The sudden urge to run creeps up Levi's spine, setting his hairs on end. The man waves the device around him. He eyes it warily. He contemplates if he can out run them. If he could find his way back to Hanji's in the dark before they could catch him. Back to Erwin. 

"Picking up omega pheremones."

The one with the device says. The other nods and steps closer to Levi. 

"You shouldn't be out all alone. It's dangerous you know."

Levi swallows and thrusts out his chin. 

"I'm not alone." He lies.

"Really? Where's your alpha? Why don't you have a coat?"

"He's at home. I just needed some air. Get out of my way so I can get back."

When the men don't move he tries again.

"He's gonna come looking for me. He'll kick your ass if you even try to touch me. Move. Now."

"Let me see your bond marks."

_'Shit! I gotta run. Now!'_

He tries to dart around them but they anticipate the move. One strong arm wraps around him. He tries to struggle free, managing a solid kick and an elbow to one of their faces before he feels a sharp prick in his neck.

"Get your filthy fucking hands off of me! Let go you pig!"

"Damn, he's strong." One says stepping back.

He wipes the blood from his lip with the back of his hand. The hand held a syringe. Levi's face pales. Its an empty syringe. His body warms, feeling heavy and sluggish.

_'Shit! This is not good.'_

He feels himself slumping into the man holding onto him. 

"He won't be our problem long. Just get him into the van and get the restraints on him. Then we can drop him at the facility. He'll be their problem."

' _Facility? No. I have to fight. I have to get back. Get to Erwin. Shit!'_

His eyes flutter, as his head starts to lull. His brain fogging over.

"Erwin." 

He mutters the name before he succumbs to the drug.

"Who's Erwin?"

"Who gives a damn. Let's go."

___

_Levi had woke strapped to a gurney. A nurse fluttered around him, taking vitals as she went. He immediately started to panic, pulling at the restraints around his limbs. His heart rate picking up and his breath becoming shaky and loud to his ears._

_"You're ok. Don't worry. Those are just there for safety for right now. We'll get you checked in quick and you'll have a room in no time. Just need to ask you a few questions."_

_"Who the hell are you? Where am I?"_

_He could hear the panic in his own voice._

_"My name is Joyce. I'm the lead registration nurse. I need some information from you so we can get started."_

_"Where am I? What is this place? What the hell do you want with me?"_

_Her smile is soft almost sweet. Like she's talking to a child._

_"Paradis sweety. Paradis procreational center."_

_His blood runs cold, his stomach dropping. His body immediately begins to tremble, fear overwhelming him._

'Oh god. What are they going to do to me?'

_"You were found wandering the streets all alone in the cold. We provide a safe haven for unmated omegas. You're safe here."_

_He wanted to snort but his fear kept him frozen._

'Yeah at what cost to them?'

_"We'll run some tests. See where your fertility is and hopefully get you started on a program soon."_

_That pulled him through the haze._

_"What program? I don't want any test. I don't want any part of this. Fuck your program. Let me go!"_

_Something twitches in her face but she keeps her composure._

_"That's not going to happen. With the population in its current state we need omegas like you to help bring our numbers back up. It's important-"_

_"Fuck you and your numbers!"_

_He pulls at his restraints again. Thrashing around on the small bed. He wanted to spit at her, claw out her eyes. Escape._

_She drops the sweet facade and dons a serious face. He's clearly reached her limit of patience._

_"With you being unmated we can't just send you back out. It's irresponsible and unsafe. And we need you here."_

_She's clearly done being nice and snatches up her clipboard._

_"I have an alpha!" He blurts._

_Panic sets in again, clawing at his chest._

_"His name is Erwin. You have to let me go. I have to get back to him. He's probably worried."_

_"If he'd be so worried why would he let you out in the cold with no coat? Where are your bond marks to him?"_

_He couldn't answer that. She starts to turn and leave._

_"Wait! His name is Erwin Smith. He runs that big energy company. Call him and ask him. Tell him Levi is here. He'll come get me. Please!"_

_She gives him a condescending look._

_"Hun, everyone knows who Erwin Smith is. Every omega wants him to be their alpha. Now if you aren't going to cooperate then we have ways of making you. It's better if you just relax and get used to the idea of this being your new home."_

'What? What does that mean? They'd force me?! What the hell! New home my ass.'

_"Wait! Please! You have to believe me! Please!" He called out to her, tears streaking the sides of his face, as she went through a door beyond his head._

_'Shit! Shit!! No! Erwin! Please help me!'_

_He struggles desperately against the restraints, sobbing out his panic._

That was six months ago. Six agonizing months. He wants to die. Tried to several times. That's why he's no longer allowed anything in his room besides the mattress to sleep on and the smock that barely covers his body. He's had to endure these horrible hormone treatments to try and bring his fertility up to optimum standards. As well as hormones to induce his heat as often as possible. 

He fought them with everything. They have to dose him with tranquilizers to get near him. For each and every treatment and 'pairing' as they call it, they have to dose him and use restraints. Why should he just let them? Fuck them. They can't just force people into this. Force them into heats and to spread their legs. But they certainly do. 

Apparently it's not considered rape to strap someone to a bed and force them to breed as long as its " _for the good of humanity"_. Fuck humanity! It can burn for all he cares. He hates everything about this place. 

The hormones make him feel sick, even the heats are worse. It hurt before but this...this is different. Before he felt hot. Like he was burning from the inside out. He had an overwhelming desire to take an alpha deep inside, feel them fill him. But this..he feels so cold and empty. All he can think about is wanting to die. Everytime they bring in a new alpha he wants to tear out their throats and scream at them to get away. The thought of them touching him is unbearable. Everytime he feels them push into him he wants to gag. When he can feel their warmth spreading within and the knot catching, all he can do is sob. It just hurts and feels **so** wrong. He sobs because there's nothing he can do to stop it...and because they aren't him. 

He thinks about him all the time. Wondering if he had gone after him. Tried to find him. Did he even care? Has he found someone else? Maybe he did. He deserves so much better than this broken piece of garbage. Mike was right. 

He sobs to himself in his room, pulling into a tighter ball on his mattress. This reminds him of his old life. When he was little. Before he ran away. He can't escape this place. Too many nurses and orderlies. Too many locked doors. Too much pain.

His insides ache from all the treatments and pairings he's had lately. He feels like he wants to throw up but there's nothing in his stomach. He's scheduled for an early morning treatment and a pairing not long after that. Since the hormones make him sick they want his stomach to be empty so he wouldn't throw up during the pairing. 

They've accused him of deliberately causing the pairings to fail, somehow keeping himself from getting pregnant. But how could he. He has no means of doing so and he's always monitored. They've started talking about moving to insemination. They will keep him restrained during and after the procedure until it finally succeeds and takes. 

He can feel himself starting to give up. He doesn't fight as hard now. He can feel himself slipping further and further away. Erwin isn't coming to save him. Even if he did there's nothing he could do. They aren't bonded. He doesn't deserve to be with Erwin anyway.

He sniffles as he thinks about the big blonde alpha. It's funny. Before he didn't want a relationship but now... he'd do anything to be out of here, but he misses him. So much it hurts. He wants him to hold him. Feel his warmth surround him. Hear his voice. 

It's time to let him go. Time to forget about him, forget about himself. It doesn't matter anymore. He's never getting out of here, never gonna see Erwin again. Now he's just another one of their omegas with a number. A bitch to be bred until he dies.

______

"We found him!"

"What? Hanji, honestly. You don't need to yell. What are you goi-"

"We found Levi!"

His eyes nearly bug out of his head.

"What?" He breathes.

She nods, running to his desk.

"Well Moblit found him really."

"H-how? Where? Where is he?!"

He stands, ready to bolt out the door. 

"Well that's kind of the problem."

He still, his mind racing.

"Well you remember those samples I asked you for?" She asks.

"Yes. I still don't know what you could possibly want with my sperm. I'm not sure I want to know."

"Moblit sent them off along with an application to Paradis." She says with a grimace.

"What? Why?! I don't want anything to do with that place. Besides Hanji, we already checked if he was there. Multiple times and they said no."

"I had a hunch and he is there. Has been since the day he ran out of the party."

Erwin's face pales.

"But they said-"

"Yeah well they lied. He's not bond marked with you so technically they don't have to tell you. There's nothing that gives you rights to him."

"Ok, but I'm still confused. How did you find out and where does my sperm come in?"

"Ok. So, to get in past the main fire walls we needed to get passed the main log in. With your sample and the app it got you approved to be a donor which gave you access to the site with a username and password. With it you can keep track of upcoming appointments, test results and set up appointments and requests for uh pairings."

"Uh-huh. And?"

"Moblit hacked into the system through your login and dug through their files. Eventually, he found one marked L.A._034. Same age range, physical description. It's his file. I know it is. It's super confidential, it all is but this one especially, so it took a lot of digging to find it. But I'm telling you, he's there- where are you going?!"

"Where do you think?" He says from the door.

She runs after him. 

"Erwin, you can't just walk in there and expect to see him, much less take him home."

"Why not?"

He punches the button in the elevator.

"He's on a no contact order. He's marked as extremely violent and non-cooperative."

Erwin smiles. ' _Good. I hope he's kicked some teeth in.'_

"He has to be restrained anytime someone enters the room and for every treatment and pairing."

A chill runs down his spine.

"Pairing? If he's under no contact how is there any pairings?"

She looks around the small space, avoiding his eyes. The elevator pings, signalling they've reached the garage.

"Hanji!"

"Well there are some alphas that um ' _cough'_ get off on that sort of thing."

Erwin stops dead in his tracks, turning a menacing look on the beta. 

"They're raping him?!" He growls.

She shrinks back, her eyes going wide. He whips back around and double times it to his car. 

"Wait! Still though, what are you going to do? There's no way you'll be able to see him or get him out of there."

"I can't just leave him Hanji." He says, standing with his car door open. 

She can see the pain and fear in his eyes, the tears that are starting to gather along his lashes. She opens the passenger door and slides in. 

"I'll think of something on the way there."

He swallows the lump in his throat and sits behind the wheel. The engine roars to life. The echo of screeching tires bounces off the walls of the garage. 

"His file says he's scheduled for hormone therapy this morning, which probably already happened by now, and a pairing sometime between eleven and noon."

He growls low, making her flinch at the sound.

"They marked that they are going to try insemination and full restraints until they can succeed in a pregnancy." 

"When will they start with that?"

"Tomorrow."

His head whips around to look at her.

"Tomorrow? But they're doing a pairing today. Shouldn't they wait to see if it takes?"

"Yeah. I guess they're having trouble getting his fertility up. So that's not really what these pairings are for."

"What are they for then?"

He knows. Why did he ask anyway? She doesn't answer right away.

"If you are willing to pay a fee you can get your hands on a different kind of list."

His hands tighten on the steering wheel. He swallows hard.

' _What have they been doing to you? Just hang on. I'm coming little one.'_

Erwin's car squeals into the center's parking lot. He shuts off the engine and looks at her, desperation and a question on his face. How is he going to get his Levi out? She stares at the looming building, deep in thought. He starts to get impatient.

"Ok. They're probably going to want fresh samples from you. You'll have to go through an exam. Once you've been cleared, tell them you want a pairing today. They'll probably try to give you the normal list. Tell them you want something.. unconventional. Make it hushed. Make them believe you and don't mention Levi at all. Tell them you like things rough or whatever, I don't know. Try to get them to give you the blue list. That's what Levi's name is on, or it was last I checked. Tell them a friend told you about it. It won't have names or pictures like the normal list. It will say L.A._034 and will have some basic attributes. They will probably take you to a room. I'm sure it will be monitored but.."

"What? Hanji..I don't want to fuck him,I want to get him out."

"I know. _'Sigh'_ The only way I can see that happening is if you pair bond him."

His eyes widen in shock.

"You'd have to do it fast. Once they see that's what you're doing they will try to stop you. They can't keep a bonded pair apart and he'd be of no more use to them once you do. His body will reject any alpha that isn't you."

"What if he doesn't want that?"

_'I can't force that on him. Not after everything else. I don't know if he even wanted a relationship in the first place.'_

"Make him. It's the only way to get him out that I can see."

She pauses, seeing the worry on his face. As if she could read his thoughts she continues.

"I don't want to force him into anything either but I really don't see another option. You can always break the bond later. He won't be able to pair bond with someone else later but it's either that and freedom or.."

She points at the building. He sighs deeply. His stomach twists with nerves. 

"Do you want me to come with you? I can wait in the lobby."

He swallows and stays silent.

"How bout I come for now and have Moblit come get me in a bit. You don't have enough seats for three if you get him."

"What if I can't?" He whispers.

She grabs his hand and squeezes it.

"You got this. Go get our omega."

___

Erwin felt awkward sitting there in the stupid gown. He had given his samples and completed the exam. Now he's waiting on the doctor to come back with his results. 

He still feels a little embarrassed from all the invasive questions. When was the last time you had sex? Have you been checked for stds since then? Fairly basic but still nothing he wanted to talk about. They even asked him why he hadn't taken an omega yet. He had to make up some excuse. He couldn't exactly tell them they stole his and that's why he's here. He just wants to find Levi and get the hell out. A nurse returns with a clipboard in hand.

"Ok Mr. Smith. You're good to go. Everything looks good. I'll let you get dressed and then I'll show you back out to the lobby. We'll get ahold of you to set up a schedule for collections."

"Wait. I was hoping for a uh pairing today. That's why I came in."

She stops and looks at him. 

"Well let me talk to the doctor. Just a sec."

She leaves him alone again. His palms are starting to sweat.

' _This isn't going to work. There's no way. Then what? I can't leave him here. I'll go crazy knowing he's here. That they're hurting him. He's mine damnit!'_

The nurse comes back in.

"Just bring your things and follow me."

He jumps up, quickly gathers up his belongings and follows her. She leads him down a series of halls and more doors into a locker room. She points to an open locker.

"You can put your clothes there."

She walks to a closet and pulls out a set of white scrubs.

"Put these on. When you're done, go through that door there. Someone will meet you and take you to the pairing wing. You can pick out your partner from the list they'll give you."

"Why do I have to wear these? Why can't I wear my own clothes?"

She smiles at him. 

"We like to keep as sterile an environment as we can. Even us that work here have to change when we come and go."

She gives him another polite smile before she exits the locker room. Eager to get this over with ( and possibly see Levi), he changes quickly, dropping the locker key into the shirt pocket. He wipes his hands on his pants before he opens the door she had told him to go through. A male nurse is there waiting for him. 

"This way please."

He doesn't even look up or greet him, his eyes glued to his own clipboard. He leads him through more halls into a small lounge type of room where he ushers him to a table and tells him to sit. On the table is a brown binder. The nurse points to it.

"These are the available omegas you can choose from. Just pick up the phone on the wall over there and it will ring the desk. You'll give them your choice and they'll get it ready."

' _It? Wait, brown. Hanji said blue.'_

"Um. What if I don't like any of these?"

"Well that's what we have here."

Erwin licks his lips, his nerves gnawing at him.

"A friend of mine was here before. He said you had another list for...people with different tastes."

The nurse stares at him blankly.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"They said it was blue. A blue list. That I should ask for that one."

Something in the man's face twitches. Erwin's eagle eyes catch it.

"I'm telling you that's the only-"

"Do you know who I am?"

Erwin never uses his name to push his weight. He's never needed to. In fact he hates those that do and thinks they're pricks but he's desperate. Mustering up his inner alpha he straightens and stares the man down, letting angry pheremones roll off of him. The man visibly flinches and swallows. He lets his voice go lower.

"Are you calling my friend a liar?"

"N-no Sir. It's just-"

"Just what? I asked for THAT list and you're going to give it to me. Understand?"

He's donned that authoritative tone of his. Before the nurse had seemed full of a bored confidence, now he's visibly shaken by Erwin's dominance and smelled of fear. He swallows again, ducking his head and quickly leaves the room. 

_'Shit. Maybe that was a bit much. He could be calling security.'_

His eyes nervously flick about. The nurse returns again with a tablet in his hand. 

"These ones aren't on the normal files for this reason or that. Usually its fertility issues."

He pauses.

"Your friend. They did tell you that there's a fee to even see this list right? If you use one, there's more security involved than others."

Erwin huffs at him and holds out his hand. The nurse hands him the tablet. 

"They're aren't as many to choose from right now. Some cost more, depending on what's needed. Um, if you do choose one from this list, before you pick up the phone hit the second button from the top on the right. It will patch you through to the right people. Tell them which one and they'll come get you."

Erwin continues to stare him down. Perfectly content in making him squirm like the worm that he is. The nurse swallows again and silently retreats. Erwin turns his attention to the screen in his hand, quickly scanning for one entry. 

A.A.-042, M.C.-027, T.W.-056, B.H.-012. Finally he finds the one. L.A.-034. He taps on it and brings up a small file. It doesn't give the omega's name but it does say he's between the ages of sixteen and twenty five. Dark hair. Grey colored eyes. Alabaster skin. Says his body type is small and lithe but also a little athletic. This subject must remain restrained and/or sedated during contact. Subject will try to resist. Mouth guards or gags are available upon request as subject tends to try to bite and scream obscenities. There's a warning that if you (the alpha) cause irreparable damage to the subject you will be held accountable for destruction of government property.

_'Property? These people aren't property. They're human beings!'_

His heart rate spikes. His cheeks heat as his anger flares. He wants to punch something. He picks up the phone after hitting the button. When the person picks up he adopts his authoritative tone again and keeps his words clipped.

"L.A.-034. I want that one."

"One moment."

He can hear them tapping at the keyboard. 

"I'm not sure that one is available. There's already an appointment sc-"

"I don't give a shit! I want that one. Now!"

"I understand that but there's a process and a line."

"Look I'll pay an extra fee damnit. I don't care. Just get me my omega. I don't want to wait. I'm a busy man."

_'I shouldn't have said that. Made me sound desperate. Shit.'_

"Someone will be with you shortly."

"Wait-"

_Click._

He heaves a sigh and puts the phone back in the cradle. He starts to pace along the floor.

 _'What if it's not him? What if it is and I can't see him today or it's after someone else? Damnit! I'm this close. Just hang on Levi. I'm coming. I_ _will_ _find you and take you home. Somehow.'_

His stomach rolls with nerves. A thin layer of sweat has crept over his skin. He chews the nail of his thumb as he paces back and forth. He's a nervous wreck. On the outside he looks like an impatient alpha that wants to rip into the omega he's ordered like room service. 

An orderly enters the room. He stops pacing, his eyes darting to the person at the door. A male with a patient face. 

"This way Sir." He says.

His heart races faster as he follows. Can the orderly hear it? It seems so loud in his ears. If he can he doesn't say anything. He silently leads Erwin through even more doors, into an elevator, up two floors and through two more sets of doors. Each doors they had passed required a badge. Each hallway has at least one camera.

_'Ok. So I definitely can't sneak him out of here. Not on my own.'_

This hall is completely plain white. No decorations or color of any kind. Just white walls, ceiling, floor and heavy metal doors. 

"These rooms are soundproof. There is a camera in the room but it's just video, no audio. The people watching only briefly look over from time to time just to make sure everything is fine."

He stops at one door and turns to Erwin. 

"The omega is already inside and restrained. Should you need anything there's an intercom just inside the door. On the left when you walk in. He's been given hormones to start a heat so he should be ready for you."

He swipes his badge to unlock the door. Erwin's heart is in his throat. The orderly pushes the door open and steps in holding it open for Erwin. He swallows hard and takes a step inside. His eyes immediately fall on the only thing in the room. 

A strange looking 'bed'. The naked omega on it is strapped down. Restraints around his ankles, and around his knees to keep his legs spread apart. Around his wrist, pulling his upper body down, his face flat against the bed. The omega's bare ass in plain view, stuck up in the air. Some part of the bed comes up to meet his middle. Erwin guesses it's to keep his hips held up and steady. He can't see the omega's head and face from here. The orderly points at the end of the bed.

"This end part will lift up so you can lean back against it while you wait for the knot to recede. There's a lever just to the side there. We just ask that you don't pull it out too soon or jostle it too much. Obviously we want to try for a successful pairing and we'd rather you didn't overly hurt them."

He says this with a nonchalant wave to the person on the bed. Erwin wants to throttle the man. He keeps his eyes on the bed as a low growl emits from within his throat. He hopes it seems like it's intended for the omega and not the asshat standing next to him. Asshat smiles cheerfully. 

"Have fun. I'll let you get to it."

He shuts the door. Erwin can hear the lock click loudly into place. He releases the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. He looks back at the door, his eyes darting to the camera above.

_'What if it's not him? I can't just put my dick into some poor omega I don't even know.'_

His mind flashes back to a conversation he had with Mike.

_"This is ridiculous. You knew him for what? Five days? Six? You don't know shit about him. Why are you so upset? He ran off, so what? Why is this such a big deal to you?"_

_"You don't understand Mike."_

_"Then make me. I feel bad what I said made him run off and now you're upset. I want to help you but for god sakes. Why is he so important to you? You act like he's_ _your_ _omega."_

 _"He_ _is_ _mine!"_

_Mike stood in stunned silence before speaking again._

_"You didn't even know him."_

He sighs and slowly turns around.

_'I knew enough. I know I want Levi to be mime. I at least have to try.'_

He looks back at the bed. He can see the person trembling. Erwin wants to cry. What kind of monstrous things have they done to this person? He takes a deep, shaking breath and swallows the lump in his throat. Slowly he takes a step around the bed. Then another, and another until he can see the omega's dark hair. His heart hammers in his chest. He takes another step. He can almost see their face. He takes one step closer and his stomach drops.


	13. Chapter 13

"Levi?" He says softly, barely above a whisper.

The omega's eyes are shut tight so he can't see those piercing grey eyes but he would know that face anywhere. He's dreamed about it every night (sometimes during the day too) for the last six months. His knees nearly give underneath him. 

For six long months he's dreamed of finding him. His heart is flooded with emotions. Relief, hesitation, joy, fear, elation. He had been hoping Hanji was right and this was his file and he'd finally found him but he still wasn't prepared for it to be true. 

He has to fight to stay upright, his legs shaking. He reaches out a hand and gently brushes his fingers over the omega's arm. The raven flinches as if he had struck him. The tiny body trembles harder than before. 

"Levi?" He tries again a little louder, his voice tight with tears. 

Cloudy grey eyes snap open and meet his blue. At first Levi stares, his brow furrowing. Erwin can see the confusion in his eyes. 

' _He's probably so drugged he doesn't recognize me. Or did he just forget about me?'_

He tries a reassuring smile, opening his mouth to speak but is stopped.

"Er...Erwin?"

A small voice comes from the bed. Recognition registers across steel colored eyes before they fill with tears. A smile blooms on the ravens face but quickly fades, his eyes going far away. Erwin watches as the tears spill over the omega's lashes and a new emotion crosses those eyes before he tucks his face into the mattress below him. Was that shame? Erwin is sure of it. He reaches out again, softly laying a hand on Levi's arm, listening to him sob.

"I'm here little one."

His own tears threaten to spill, burning the back of his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I didn't come sooner. I didn't know."

The camera burns in the back of his mind, reminding him they're being watched. He clears his throat and keeps his voice low. Even though they said there was no audio, he didn't want to risk them hearing what he was about to say to his Levi. He couldn't chance it.

"Levi, listen to me. Can you look at me, please? I need to know you understand what I'm saying." 

Slowly Levi turns his head to face him. Erwin can't help the smile that spreads across his face. Just the site of him makes him want to cry tears of joy.

"Hi." He says to him his voice straining.

' _To hell with it.'_ he thinks.

His omega is upset and possibly hurting. He sits on the edge of the bed, running his hands up and down Levi's back in a soothing motion. The raven instantly seems to calm at the contact but he looks confused again. Erwin sucks in a deep breath.

"Hey. Are you with me little one?"

Levi nods slowly against the bed.

"Hanji came up with a plan to get you out of here."

Levi's breath stills. 

"You aren't going to like it but there is no other way that we could see."

"H-how?" 

Erwin's heart clenches at the sound of the voice he's missed so much. He can't see an easier way to put their plan so he chooses to be blunt. 

"We have to pair bond."

He can feel Levi's heart beat speed up under his palm. 

"What?" Levi whispers.

"I know you don't want this. I don't want to force this on you but there's no other way. We can break it once we get you out if you wan-"

"No." Levi cuts him off. 

"Y-you'd rather stay here?" Erwin asks incredulously.

"No. I mean..I don't know. I just.. _'pant'_ shit!"

His body starts shaking again. A thin layer of sweat appears on his skin. His breathing has become heavy making him pant against the mattress. 

"Are you ok?" Erwin asks but then he knows.

It was faint at first but he remembers the smell well. He remembers that they give the omegas medicines to induce a heat for pairings. Is it just kicking in? 

"Levi, it will be ok. I know you don't want this and you'll probably hate me for it but I have to. They're watching. I can't wait for you to say yes I'm sorry."

He stands from the bed facing him.

"It's fine." Levi snaps.

"Just-fuck..t-touch me. P-please." He pants.

Erwin climbs onto the bed behind him, running his hands up and down Levi's sides. He shivers under him. He bends and presses a kiss between his shoulders letting one of his hands fall down between Levi's legs and cups Levi's sex, squeezing lightly. 

Levi groans at the touch. The alpha's scent filling his nose has ignited a long forgotten fire within. His body warms quickly. He smiles at the feeling, glad the cold has been washed from his bones. Erwin's touch has brought back the heat he thought had gone forever. 

Erwin's hand travels to his hole. His fingers circle it, feeling the wetness building there. Levi's body is quickening. He's never felt as desperate as he does now. It's like his body is suffocating and Erwin's is that sweet oxygen his body craved. 

"Er-win. H-hurry. I n-eed you. Now."

He plunges two fingers in deep, pumping them in and out fast. Levi's body is on fire. Before he knows it he's cumming around Erwin's fingers fast and hard, mewling out as his orgasm spirals through him. 

"Well that was fast." Erwin teases with a chuckle. 

"Shut the hell up. It's been forever since I felt like this. Keep going. Don't stop." 

He tries to wiggle his hips as best he could.

"What do you mean? Haven't they induced a heat before?"

His fingers scissor, stretching Levi's tight entrance. 

"Uhn. Yeah but it was..diff-erent. Hmmh."

"Different?"

"Shut up and come on already!"

"What about the other thing? I can't leave here without you."

"Just..do it! Ha!"

"Really?" 

"Erwin." He whines.

Erwin frees his fingers and lines himself with Levi's entrance. 

"Ready?"

Levi nods, unable to form words anymore.

If it wasn't for the restraints Levi would arch his back, instead he pulls at the straps painfully as Erwin pushes into him. The familiar stretch and pull of the blondes thick cock makes his eyes flutter and he moans out loud and low. 

_'Fuck I missed this feeling.'_ he thinks as Erwin starts to thrust into him, hitting his prostate with painful precision. The good kind that makes your toes curl and your eyes rolls back. 

Erwin sets a slow pace. He knows Levi will get frustrated quick but he needs to buy some time. He leans over, stretching his arms along the omega's. 

"What are you doing? Come on." Levi pleads.

Erwin's lips are at his ear whispering.

"Ssh. I'm taking the restraints off. Wait until I say to move. Understand?"

Levi's breath hitches but he nods his understanding ever so slightly. 

"Good boy." He kisses the back of Levi's head.

To the camera it will look like he's just holding the wrists. In reality his fingers are straining, working to free the buckles, one hand on each wrist. Feeling them pull free he moves on the the ones at Levi's knees, rising back up. 

"Fuck. Erwin. Please." Levi pants out.

He picks up his thrusting just enough to appease the omega a little but not enough. He has to time this just right. If he does it won't hurt Levi as much. The straps at his knees give, leaving just the ones around his ankles. These will be harder as the camera can see them clearly. 

He picks up his pace, thrusting faster and harder into Levi, angling his hips just right. Levi moans out, getting louder and wetter. He can feel him starting to tremble as his orgasm draws closer and closer. He reaches back, grabbing both straps. 

"You ready? When I say I want you to rise up. I'm gonna turn you to face me. They won't know what we are doing at first but I suspect they will come anyway since you're supposed to stay restrained."

He can feel his own orgasm building at the base of his cock. He makes quick work of the remaining straps. Just as he feels them give he gives the order.

"Now. Up."

Levi rises to his knees, a little wobbly from the drugs and Erwin's thrusting. Erwin grabs him and quickly lifts him up, pulling himself out and turning Levi around in his lap. He sets him back down on his length, feeling himself slide back into the slippery hole easily. Levi groans and immediately throws his arms around the alpha's neck.

Their lips crash in a hungry kiss. Both throwing their emotions of the last six months into the kiss. Erwin can feel Levi tightening around him signaling his release. It's now or never. He breaks the kiss nudging Levi's head aside. Levi drops his head back and to the side, bearing his scent glands for him. The intoxicating smell hits him in the face like a brick, nearly making him cum before he can finish the task at hand. 

He kisses his throat leading a trail to the glands. He licks and sucks at the spot. His hand skims over Levi's hip to his weeping length, wrapping around it firmly. Levi moans softly at the touch. He's close. He moves his hand up and down in time with his thrusts, stroking him. Levi twitches against him, panting and moaning. 

"Come on baby." He whispers against the glands at his lips. 

Just as he feels the first shudder of Levi's orgasm, he bites down. His teeth break the skin flooding his mouth with the omega's blood. The warm liquid flows over his tongue bringing a feeling of life with it as well as a flood of new emotions. Levi's he realizes. He pushes Levi's face to his own throat, coaxing him to do the same. He feels his hot mouth close around his own glands. When Levi's teeth puncture his skin he groans out his own release, filling the raven with his hot seed. 

He can sense it. Their time is up. He can sense the nurses on the other side of the door. Quickly, he switches to the other side, pushing Levi to finish the bond. They bite down together just as the door swings open. 

"Make them stop!" A nurse screams to an orderly.

He stands there watching the pair on the bed and laughs out. 

"Too late. It's already done."

The nurse huffs. She steps closer to the bed. A deep possessive growl stops her from taking another step. The pair pull apart, staring into the others eyes, blood staining their lips and teeth. Erwin cups Levi's face. Tears spring in Levi's eyes again but he smiles at the alpha. The nurse steps closer.

"What have you done?!" She screeches at the blonde, pulling them from their moment. 

The smell of fear spikes in the room. It's coming from Levi whose started to tremble again. He curls into Erwin's chest seeking protection. Erwin reacts wrapping a protective arm around him. He growls out another low warning, fixing the nurse with an icy glare. 

"Let go of him. You need to leave. Now!"

The orderly barks out another laugh at her. She turns and glares back at him. 

"Little late. Like I said. They already made the bond. You couldn't make him leave now with a gun to his head. With them knotted together right now, you wouldn't be able to get close without the alpha tearing you to pieces."

He turns on his heel and leaves, taking the other orderlies and nurses with him. Witch nurse turns back to glare at the blonde on the bed. 

"You'll regret this." She spits out. 

Erwin growls bearing his teeth this time, exerting his dominance. The air fills with the angry protective scent of an alpha. Her and Levi both flinch. She retreats, slamming the door on her way out. 

Erwin wraps both arms tighter around his shaking omega. He smiles at the thought. Levi is finally his. Even if it is only until they leave here. He's happy. He buries his nose in the black hair, breathing in the scent. It's changed. It still smells like Levi but there's a hint of something new. He realizes it's him. His own scent lingering with Levi's from the bond they've created. He hums in happiness, murmuring to Levi, calming him as they wait. Levi stoos trembling and leans heavily into him, suddenly exhausted. 

"How are you feeling?"

"Mh-fine. Jus' tired." 

Erwin waits a beat before he asks.

"What did you mean earlier by different?"

His fingers softly stroke Levi's back, making goosebumps rise along his skin. Levi sighs, thinking how he wants to explain. 

"Before I came here, the heat I had with you, I felt hot, overheated. Like I was on fire. I craved the feeling of you touching me. I wanted you to fuck me. It hurt but it was like a burning cramping feeling in my core that only your body could make go away. Here it was the complete opposite. I was so cold. Like this bone deep coldness that just wouldn't go away. I felt sick. I couldn't stand the thought of anyone touching me. I literally wanted to kill anyone who tried. The pain was so much worse. This stabbing jolting pain all over. I just...for the first time in six months it was like I could breathe again." He shivers remembering how he had felt. 

Erwin squeezes him tight again, rubbing his hands up and down as if to chase any remaining chill away.

"I missed you." The admission startles Erwin. 

"You did?" He asks. 

"Yeah." Levi says without hesitation.

"I missed you too little one. I couldn't think of anything else. I just wanted to find you and make sure you were ok. Hanji was worried too. She was a big help."

Levi smiles slightly. He missed her too. 

"Mike felt bad for what he said and for making you leave. He tried to help in the beginning."

Levi's smile faulters at the mention of mike, turning down into a frown. Erwin could feel the switch in him. 

"You can punch him when we get home. I'll hold him." He says trying to return the smile.

A thought stills him. What if he doesn't want to go home with him? Could he live without his Levi? He didn't relish the idea one bit. Levi sighs again and snuggles closer. 

"Kay." He says with a yawn, closing his eyes. 

Erwin can't contain his smile as he looks down at the raven. He watches as he drifts in his arms. After a while he can feel his knot start to recede. Gently, he lifts Levi from his lap, slipping himself out of him. Levi grumbles over the loss and lifts his head. Erwin chuckles and plants a kiss to his lips. Levi starts to shiver, his skin feeling cold to Erwins fingers. 

"Here." He says pulling the scrub top over his head. 

He tugs it down over Levi's head and helps him pull it down. It's too big, fits him like a dress but it's warm from Erwin's body heat and covered in his scent. Levi brings the cloth to his nose, hiding his smile beneath. He looks up at Erwin's face with glassy eyes. 

"You look tired." He says cupping his face again, stroking his thumb across his cheek. 

"Now what?" Levi asks with another yawn. 

Before Erwin can answer the door opens again, prompting another protective growl from the alpha. His arms wrap around his omega possessively. The man that enters smiles politely at him, raising his hands in a placating manner. This man isn't a nurse or an orderly. He's older and is wearing a long white coat. A petite nurse follows him in along with two big male orderlies. 

"You've caused quite a stir here Mr. Smith."

Erwin watches him cautiously. Levi's fear spikes again. He clutches at Erwin tightly starting to shake again. Erwin briefly looks down seeing pure terror in his omega's eyes. He bites back the urge to launch at the man and tear him to bits. 

"Who are you?" The alpha growls, sending angry protective waves in the air. 

Everyone he has seen working here so far have been betas but this man is definitely an alpha. His scent sets Erwin's jaw on edge. For another alpha to invade the space after they have just completed a bond is extremely dangerous. He's either really dumb or overly confident. 

"My name is Dimo Reeves. I run this facility. I've come to understand that you have pair bonded with one of our omegas."

His eyes slide to Levi. It makes Erwin's skin crawl. He doesn't want the man to even look at his omega.

"So? Sue me. You can call my lawyers."

 _'Will they actually sue him? They can't do anything can they? They can't take me away right?'_ Anxiety grips Levi's chest in a vise. He tightens his grip on the alpha holding him, turning his face into his chest. Reeves smiles again, his eyes meeting Erwin's once more.

"Why would you think that I would sue you?"

"You make money off these omegas." Erwin snaps. 

"You can't stop me from taking this one with me and believe me, I will **not** leave here without him. You can't use him anymore. He's of no more use to you."

Reeves keeps his voice calm and steady. 

"It doesn't happen often but pair bonding does happen from time to time. And you're right. I can't stop you nor could I keep you apart. I would lose my licence if I tried. You seem to forget that is a part of the pairing program. It's not just about making babies. It's also to expose the omegas to alphas in hopes that they will find the one they are meant to bond with."

Levi relaxes a little. _'They aren't mad?'_

"Besides, that one you have there wasn't of much use to our breeding program and wouldn't be for at least another year."

"What does that mean?" Erwin asks.

"He's basically infertile. His levels are too low for reproduction. The fertility treatments could bring them up to satisfying levels but would take at least that long."

"Then why were you pairing him at all?"

The man's eyes turn icy.

"As you said. There is money to be made."

_'Tch! Pig!'_

Erwin lets out a low growl.

"His file said you were going to start insemination. Why? If his levels are low why bother with that either?"

Reeves sighs.

"Between the pairings that and the treatments it can help to jumpstart his body into becoming fertile quicker."

Erwin's stomach rolls. He wants to get out of this disgusting place.

"Can we go now? I want to take my omega home." 

Levi warms. He called him his. He hated the thought of belonging to someone before. Erwin is different. He wants to be mad at his possessiveness but he isn't. It just seems..right.

The man pauses.

"You can't keep us here you said so yourself."

"No but remember, if I wanted to I could do just that. I'm sure I could find enough members on the board I could buy off to keep my license. Maybe I could make you watch his pairing with other alphas. Some of them can be quite..rough."

Erwin's blood boils. He wants to kill this idiot. 

Reeves lets out a laugh.

"Peter here will show you back to your things and down to the lobby. We'll bring your omega to you once he's checked out."

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"No. He's not leaving my sight. He's coming with me."

He stands from the bed holding out his hands to help Levi. The raven's movements are sluggish and sloppy. He tries to stand but his legs give. Erwin catches him and lifts him into his arms. Levi grumbles about being carried but quiets when he rests his head on the alpha's shoulder. His eyes flutter closed. Erwin looks at the small group expectantly.

"He needs to be checked out before he can leave." Reeves says. 

"Ok. What does that entail?"

Reeves sighs again. 

"He has to be examined to ensure that he isn't pregnant by chance and that he's well enough to leave the facility. There are papers that have to be signed as well."

"I'll go with him."

"Mr. Smith-"

"No. I told you, I'm not letting him out of my sight."

Erwin isn't going to budge.

He follows 'Peter' to an exam room, carrying Levi in his arms, unwilling to even set him in a wheelchair. He's still asleep when Erwin finally sets him down on the exam table. A doctor comes in immediately with his assistant trailing taking notes. Levi wakes when he feels the new set of hands touching him. He sits up quickly, reaching out for Erwin. 

"It's alright. Just checking you over before we can go home." He says softly in his ear. 

The mention of home calms him.

Curious and also a little afraid of the answer Erwin asks the doctor. 

"What would happen if he was pregnant?"

"He'd have to stay here until the baby can be born."

The pair both blanch at the thought. Erwin tries and fails to bite down a growl. 

"You'd be able to stay here too if he was."

It wasn't any more comforting. The thought of Levi having to endure an unwanted pregnancy and god knows what else made Erwin's blood start to boil again. The doctor finishes his exam, giving his assistant his final notes. He turns back to the pair. 

"You're good to go. I'll have someone show you to your things then there's a room right off the lobby where you'll sign the papers. Besides that you're all set. Oh before you go-"

He ducks out of the room.

Levi turns a worried look to Erwin who smiles down at him and squeezes his hand. The doctor returns, holding two cards out to Erwin. 

"These are doctors I recommend you see. One is my sister actually. She specializes in treating omegas. If you want to continue your fertility treatments or even just for check ups she's your girl. She's a good doctor and all her patients love her. She really does care about them. The other is a therapist. I know that dealing with everything they put you through here can be hard to swallow. Then trying to adjust to life outside..give him a call. He can help with the transition and any anxieties you may have. It's also good for newly bonded couples. That can be hard too."

"Th-thank you?" It wasn't meant to be a question but he was a little confused. 

The doctor smiles shyly. 

"I grew up in a place like this." 

He hadn't noticed before that the doctor was an omega. Both him and Levi look at him with shocked expressions.

"I met my alpha and pair bonded. I know what it's like to transition, especially after only knowing this place." He frowns and continues.

"I hope that you'll call them and they can help you. I wish you both the best of luck."

"Thank you." The blonde says as the man leaves with his assistant. 

He lifts Levi into his arms again when the orderly comes to retrieve them. After getting his clothes back they're taken to a small room off the lobby. Instead of letting Lebi sit in his own chair he sets him on his lap while they fill out their forms. 

Levi's were mostly discharge papers but the last one is a nondisclosure agreement. He can't leave if he doesn't sign it. He won't be allowed to talk about what happened here or try to sue them for any damages later. He also won't have any rights, privileges or obligations to any children produced while in their care. That didn't pertain to him so he didn't care but what if it had? Could he just forget about them? He never wanted to have kids but still. 

Erwin's papers were to dismiss his application as he's obviously not going to be coming back. By the time they finish Levi feels well enough to walk but Erwin insists on carrying him to his car. Especially while still in the building. Levi's heart pounds as they near the door. His anxiety roaring, he fully expects them to come up with some bullshit excuse to keep him here. His knuckles are white as he grips Erwin's shirt the closer they get. Erwin pushes the door open with his shoulder.

A warm summer breeze hits them. Levi smiles, relishing the fresh air and sun on his face and bare legs and arms. After six months of being locked inside it felt like heaven. The blonde god holding him didn't help that image. 

Erwin gently sets him down in the passenger seat and quickly runs around to his side, plopping down behind the wheel. He looks at Levi. 

"Can we go the fuck home now?" Levi asks.

Erwin starts the engine. 

"As you wish love."

The raven beams a smile, throwing his head back against his seat. Erwin nearly cries at the site. 

"Just so you know, when we get home, I'm never letting you out again. Ever."

Levi huffs out a laugh.

"I'm fine with that." He says.

Erwin steers the car from the lot, eager to put the dreadful place in his rearview. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random side note I actually prefer the spelling Miche not Mike pronounced as me-kay but all the tags and spelling on this site are for mike...sigh anywho hope you enjoyed this chapter  
> Theyve found each other again so yeay for that  
> the next two chapters are written but honestly i have no idea where my brain was taking this story when i wrote them so i will probably have to change them  
> Comments and feedback are appreciated i like to hear from yall😊   
> As always thanks for reading my crappy story


	14. Chapter 14

Levi had fallen asleep again on the way home. Erwin has a hard time keeping his eyes on the road and not on the sleeping omega in his passenger seat. He just can't believe it. He's finally here. He's finally safe. He can't wait to get his raven home. 

He eases the car into his drive and turns the engine off. He looks over and watches Levi sleep for a few more minutes before he gets out. He rounds the vehicle and quietly opens the door, trying not to wake him.

Slowly, he lifts him into his arms again and carries him through the front door, softly kicking it shut behind them. He turns right, opting for his own bedroom to take the omega to. Balancing Levi on his knee, he pulls the blankets back and sets him down gently, tucking the covers back up and around him. 

Levi turns to his side sighing in his sleep, the blankets bunched up to his face. Erwin hopes his scent on the linens will help Levi to relax. He stays there watching him sleep soundly, softly running his fingers through silky black strands, still in disbelief that this is real. Is he dreaming again?

The desire to run and barricade the front door, preventing anyone from entering and possibly stealing his omega away again nags at the back of his mind. He also doesn't want to leave Levi's side either. Afraid that if he did the raven would disappear. He'd wake up to find it was just another cruel dream. 

His phone vibrates in his pocket, pulling him from his warring thoughts. He fishes it out and glances at the screen. He has missed a few calls and several new messages from Hanji. 

**Hanji: so wats up? Did u get him?**

**Hanji: Hello??**

**Hanji: OMG did they kidnap u 2? R they experimenting on u? Im dying here! 😭😱😵☠️**

**Hanji: Eyebrows! Come on!**

The last text was just sent. He types out his reply quickly.

**Him: Hanji I'm fine. Don't call me eyebrows.**

**Hanji: Holy hell finally! Wat happened? U get him? N ur contact name is Eyebrows get over it😁**

**Eyebrows: Yes. I have him. We are at home now. He's asleep. Erwin wouldn't suffice?**

**Hanji: WAT?! Im comin over! N nope**

**Eyebrows: No Hanji. He's sleeping and I don't want to wake him. He could be confused when he wakes. He was pretty drugged up. You can come later. I'll call you when he's up and settled.**

**Hanji: 😒u better soon or im comin n e way**

**Eyebrows: Hanji I love you but for the love of god don't. I am not in the mood.**

**Hanji: awe r u feelin protective?😉its from the bond u did do it right?**

**Eyebrows: Yes. I wouldn't have him if I didn't.**

**Hanji: kk don't take 2 long i want 2 c him 2 u no**

**Eyebrows: I promise I will call**

**Hanji: okie dokie**

He stuffs his phone back in his pocket and scrubs his face with his hands, sighing deeply. Levi starts to stir on the bed. Erwin sits on the edge watching his face. Dark eyebrows pinch together before cloudy grey eyes snap open. Immediately, he launches at the alpha with a shriek, attacking him. 

"Get away from me! Don't touch me you piece of shit!" He screams.

Erwin tries to fend him off and calm him. 

"Levi! Levi it's me! Calm down. I'm not gonna hurt you. I promised I wouldn't, remember? You're home now. You're safe."

Levi stills, his eyes locking with Erwin's. Erwin watches the emotions cross the ravens eyes. First there's fear, then confusion, denial, then tears. 

"Erwin?" He breathes. 

"It's me baby. I'm here. You're safe now."

The omega launches again but this time not to attack but to attach. He throws his arms around the blonde's neck, quickly crawling into his big lap. 

"Erwin." He whispers again, burying his nose against the alpha's scent glands in his neck. 

He breathes in the scent he finds there and sighs as more tears track down his face.

"It's ok. I'm here. You're safe. I got you now. I'll never let anyone hurt you ever again. I promise." 

Erwin is nearly in tears himself as Levi sobs against his neck. He gently rubs Levi's back with one hand, the other arm wrapped tightly around his lower back, pressing him close. He loses his battle to hold back his tears as he holds his omega. 

"H-how? What h-happen-ned? Is-s this r-eal?" His words are muffled against the blonde's neck between sobs. 

"I sure hope so. I don't think I can survive waking from another one of these dreams." The blonde says with a sad smile. 

Levi sniffles and raises his head to look up at him. Erwin cups Levi's face with a big hand, studying the features he sees. 

"You're c-crying. _'hiccup'"_ Levi says, lightly touching Erwin's cheek. 

"I missed you." He says.

"I m-missed you t-oo."

Erwin's smile brightens. 

"H-how did I get h-ere?"

Erwin sucks in a deep breath. 

"Hanji had Moblit hack into their system and found what she thought to be your file. She sent them an application with my name to get me in to ask for a pairing with you. I uh."

He pauses shifting uncomfortably and clears his throat to continue.

"The only way we could see getting you out was if we pair bonded."

He swallows hard waiting for Levi's reaction, expecting anger or possibly another outburst. Levi takes a moment letting it sink in, his face completely blank giving nothing away. What he does say is not what Erwin expects. 

"Is that why my neck hurts so fucking much. Jesus." 

He rubs at the bite marks on either side wincing at the pain. Erwin suppresses the urge to laugh. 

"Here." He says as he pushes Levi's hands away and leans forward. 

He licks at the wounds on the omega's neck, his saliva instantly soothing them. Levi gasps softly when he first feels Erwin's tongue touch him. 

"Ok stop. Stop or I'm gonna get a boner." He says pulling away from the alpha's mouth, his cheeks tinting pink. 

Erwin chuckles then, lightly. Levi treats Erwin's bites as well, thoroughly enjoying the taste on his tongue. He settles back into Erwin's lap, running his hands over the blonde's torso as if he's still checking to see if he is real. 

"What would you have done if it wasn't me?" He asks out of curiosity.

"Panic." Erwin replies deadpan. 

He dons a mock terrified look when Levi looks up at him with a smirk. He laughs through his nose at the alpha but his smile quickly falters. 

"What's wrong?" Erwin asks softly. 

His eyes linger on the bite marks he left before dropping to his lap. 

"Nothing." He says.

Erwin can sense sadness and pain through the bond. He tips Levi's chin, forcing him to look up again. 

"Don't lie to me. Tell me." He keeps his voice soft. 

Levi eyes the marks again before his eyes drop to the alpha's chest. He doesn't answer him. 

"We can always break it if it bothers you." Erwin says guessing at Levi's thoughts. 

His voice sounded slightly pained when he said it. Levi's eyes snap to his catching the hurt there before Erwin locks it away. 

"Hanji said you won't be able to bond with anyone else but you said before that you weren't the relationship type. I'm sorry to have forced this onto you but there was no other way. I couldn't just leave you. I hope you can forgive me."

Levi's heart aches. 

_'No. Don't feel bad. I understand. I don't want to break it. I want to stay with you. I'm yours. That's not it at all.'_

He tries to form the words, to voice his thoughts but what comes out is something entirely different.

"I want to take a bath."

Erwin laughs then. The sound pulls at Levi's heart strings, warming him. 

"Mine or yours?"

"Tch! Yours you dumb tree."

"Ok. I'll go get the water started. Do you want to get your clothes or do you want me to go get them?" 

"Are..do you still have mine?" 

Erwin gives him a small embarrassed smile. 

"Yes. I never wanted to give up hope that I'd find you. Even if you were ok and didn't want to come back, I would have brought them to you. They're yours...I felt like I'd be letting you go if I had gotten rid of them. I wasn't ready yet."

Levi is a little embarrassed and taken aback by Erwin's sincerity. He recovers quick enough to roll his eyes and quip back.

"You big sap."

A thought crosses his mind as he climbs out of Erwin's lap. 

"Hey, do you still have those pink underwear in your drawer?" He blushes a little after the question is out.

Erwin turns bright red. He lets out a nervous laugh, rubbing the back of his neck. 

"I uh do but um had to wash them so they don't smell like you anymore." His blush deepens. "Why? How did you know I had them in there?"

Levi shrugs. 

"I was curious and looked."

His own blush deepens slightly, his stomach flitting with nerves.

"Do you want me to wear them again?" He asks a little hopeful.

Erwin grins at him. 

"Only if I can see you in them."

Erwin jumps up and saunters into the bathroom. He bends over the tub, his hand under the stream to test the temperature. Behind him Levi slowly makes his way into the bathroom, holding onto anything he can along the way. His face a little paler than usual.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Just a little dizzy. Will you um..get me some clothes?" He asks sheepishly. "I don't think I can make it there and back without throwing up."

"Sure. Be right back."

He kisses Levi on the top of his head as he passes him. He stops in the doorway looking back at the raven, watching him slowly wobble into the bathroom. He still doesn't want to let him from his sight. With a heavy sigh he drags his eyes away and heads for Levi's room. 

Levi uses the time alone to empty his bladder. His mind starts to race. 

_'Is this real? Erwin came. I'm home...what if it isn't? It's just another stupid dream. I'm gonna wake up in that awful place with no escape. Some other alpha will come in and..and..'_

He squeezes his eyes shut tight, his head swimming in dizziness, feeling like he's spiraling down a hole. 

_'Fuck! I don't want to hurt anymore. I miss him so much. I don't know how much more I can take. If I have to feel another one of those bastards inside of me I swear I will..'_

His stomach rolls. He covers his mouth with a hand. He doesn't get sick but he is pulled back from his thoughts, remembering where he is, what he was doing. He turns to the bath, his gut still in knots. 

_'Maybe a bath isn't such a good idea.'_ he thinks with a hand over his roiling abdomen. 

Erwin returns with Levi's clothes. 

"Are you sure you're ok? You don't look so good."

Levi's eyes snap to the alpha. His knees nearly give at the sight of him. 

_'It's him. He's here. This is real.'_

"I just..feel like shit. Those hormones they give make you sick." 

It was half true. They did make him sick but thinking of that place and his anxieties are making the nausea worse. 

"Have you eaten anything?"

"No. They didn't want me to throw up on the alpha."

Memories flash in his minds eye. Of pain and cold. The sounds and feel of the sweating alpha on top of him. His course hands pawing roughly at his exposed skin. His hot ragged breath at his neck, panting and grunting. The sound of skin smacking skin. Biting leather around his wrists and ankles. His stomach rolls again. 

"I'm not hungry though."

"You should still try to eat. You'll probably feel better once you do."

_'I doubt it.'_

"I'll go make something while you take your bath." 

He sets the clothes on the sink, takes another lasting look at the omega and leaves him alone again. 

Levi wants to protest. To scream out. Tell him not to leave. That he doesn't want to be alone, left with just his thoughts. But his stomach lurches making him have to swallow several times to keep the bile down as Erwin exits the room. He lets out a shaky breath turning back to the bath. Anxiety gripping him. He watches the tub fill with unseeing eyes. The sound of the faucet running is loud in his ears as horrid memories claw at his sanity. 

"What do you want to eat?"

The innocent question startles him. Erwin had stuck his head back in quietly and unseen until he spoke. Levi jumps and gasps at the sudden voice, his heart thudding murderously in his chest. Tears threaten in his eyes. He tries to swallow the painful lump in his throat to speak. 

"I uh..I don't c-care. A-anything is f-ine." He squeaks out. 

"Levi, are you sure you're alright? Maybe you should just go lie back down." 

He steps closer to him, tipping his chin so he can see his face. He sees the tears and fear in those grey eyes. His voice is soft when he speaks again. 

"Hey. What's wrong little one? Tell me, please."

Levi swallows hard as the tears spill over his lashes. He doesn't like the way he feels. Scared. Vulnerable. Weak. Broken. He hates this. He hates that he's crying. Why is he even crying? Why does he feel like this? 

"Levi talk to me, please." 

Erwin cups his face, swiping tears away with his thumbs. He presses his forehead to Levi's watching his eyes. The raven keeps his downcast, staring at the alpha's chest. He tries to make the tears stop but they just get worse, breaking into full sobs. 

_'Why is this happening? Why am I crying? Why do I feel like this?.. It's because of them. What they did.'_

Erwin watches as his tears turn to those of anger. 

He hates this, hates them for making him feel like this. His cheeks flame, his brow furrows as hot angry tears slip down his face. 

"Levi." Erwin pleads again, his voice cracking.

"I d-don't kn-know." He finally says. 

He doesn't know how to put the words together to tell him. He's never been good at talking. What would he even say? What could he say that Erwin would understand. 

"You don't know?" 

His lip trembles and Erwin's heart breaks. Tired of standing there helplessly he wraps his arms around the omega, hugging him tight with his cheek resting on top of his dark head. Levi grips the blonde's shirt in his fists and sobs. 

"I… _'hiccup'_..d-don't w-ant to be a-lone. Don't l-eave me. P-please." 

Levi's words shatter the alpha's heart. 

"Ssh. I'm here. I won't leave. I promise. I'm right here."

Levi continues to sob into his chest. 

"Let me shut the water off real quick." Erwin says. 

He shuffles over to the tub dragging Levi with him, bending awkwardly to reach the knobs. He straightens and takes hold of the scrub top Levi is still wearing and gently tugs it up. Levi lifts his arms so he can pull it over his head. 

"We can throw this out right? I know I don't want any reminders of that horrid place." The alpha says as he balls the fabric in his hands and chucks it to the floor. 

Levi nods. His sobbing has slowed to hiccups and sniffles. 

"Do you want me to get in with you?" Erwin asks softly.

Levi lifts one shoulder. 

"How about I sit right here on the edge. If you decide you want me to I can get in later. Does that sound alright?"

Levi sniffs and nods again.

Erwin keeps one hand on the omega as he climbs into the water, to help steady his steps and to remind him he's here. He sits on the side of the tub and watches silently as Levi slowly begins to scrub himself clean. When he's finished the raven rests his head against Erwin's hip, closing his eyes. The alpha softly pets his head, glad the omega is calm again. 

"You bout ready to get out? We need to eat." The blonde says a while later.

Erwin's stomach growls in support of food. Levi opens his eyes again and sighs loudly. Erwin chuckles through his nose. 

"Anything you want in particular?" He asks.

Levi thinks it over sitting up to reach the drain. 

"I don't care. As long as it's not that shit they called food there."

Erwin smiles.

"I'm sure I can manage that." 

He hands Levi a towel as he rises from the water and helps him step out. 

"You don't have to stay anymore. It's fine. You can go get something started." Levi says keeping his eyes on the floor.

"Are you sure?"

Levi just nods.

Erwin presses a kiss to his forehead and leaves him to finish up on his own. As soon as he's left the room Levi can feel his anxiety creeping in again. He tries his best to swallow it down long enough to quickly dry off and get dressed. 

Looking at the stack of clothes Erwin had brought him, he decides he doesn't want to wear his own shirt. He wraps the towel around himself and pads out to Erwin's dresser. Finding a smaller plain white tee shirt, he slips it over his head and walks back into the bathroom, dropping the towel to the floor. He brings the collar of the shirt to his nose, breathing in the faint scent of the alpha. Some of his anxiety ebbs. 

He plucks his own shirt off the top of the stack to chuck aside and a wide grin breaks out on his face. Without hesitation he picks up the pink panties and steps into them. He pulls his pants and socks on hurriedly, eager to get back in the alpha's presence. 

He finds him standing in the kitchen leaning back against the counter, two phones in his hands. The sight of him nearly takes Levi's breath away. He suppresses the beaming smile that threatens his usual dour face. Erwin looks up as Levi steps up to the bar. 

"Hey." 

A small smile plays at his lips when he notices the shirt the raven has opted on wearing. He waves one of the phones in his hand and sets it down in front of Levi.

"I got your phone turned back on. There's not much charge on it but there is some."

"Thanks." Levi says, genuinely surprised.

He had forgotten about the phone Erwin had bought him. He picks it up, unlocking the screen.

"I'm sure Hanji would like to hear from you. She wants to come by. I told her I would call her once you were settled."

He turns away to start on their lunch. He had decided on making them chicken bacon ranch sandwiches. Levi isn't going to complain. Anything is better than that supposed "food" at the center. He brings up his messaging app and sends Hanji a text. 

**Him: Shitty glasses when u coming over?**

**4eyes: LEVI!! Hi! I missed u shorty id come now but eyebrows says i have 2 wait till he calls☹️**

**Shorty: Tch thats dumb just come now ill tell him i told you to... eyebrows?**

**4eyes: Ha! Yea thats an old nickname from when we were kids i mean have u seen those things?? Its my contact 4 him😁**

**4eyes:im so glad ur home ill head there now**

**Shorty: damn wish id thought of that..me too**

**4eyes: whats urs 4 him? Urs is shorty😜 b there soon**

**Shorty: big ass tree dont text and drive**

**4eyes: ha! It fits kk im comin**

He shoves his phone in his pocket with a small smile and steps around the bar to help the blonde. He fries the bacon while Erwin cooks the chicken. Levi makes it a point to touch him as often as possible. A brush of an arm here, his hip there. Sometimes fully leaning into him. Erwin says nothing at first but soon becomes curious and cracks.

"What are you doing?"

Levi looks like a deer caught in headlights.

"Hm?"

"You keep touching me. It's not that I mind it's just- before you didn't seem like the clingy type."

"Oh.. I'm sorry."

The raven steps away, averting his eyes. He doesn't want to admit to him that he feels weak. That he feels so incredibly anxious and touching the alpha helps to ease his raging thoughts. He doesn't want to be dependent and need the blonde in order to feel somewhat normal. He doesn't like these new feelings. He feels so broken inside. He doesn't want to tell him. If he did he'd probably ask more. He'd have to talk about that place, maybe even of his past. He doesn't want to. He wants to forget. 

Erwin senses his distress. He grabs him and pulls him back against himself. A smile plays on his lips as he looks down at the omega.

"I said I didn't mind. I like it actually. I was just curious."

He doesn't want to burden Erwin with his problems so he stays quiet but he keeps a part of him connected with the alpha while they finish their cooking. Once finished Levi turns his back to the bar, leaning against it as Erwin grabs two plates from the cupboard. 

He steps directly in front of Levi, their eyes locking. He reaches around him to set the plates down on the bar, leaning in close to the omega's face as he does. Levi can see the desire in the blonde's eyes. He knows Erwin wants to kiss him as the blonde plants both hands on the bar on either side of him. He wants to kiss him back but he's afraid. If he knew how broken he is would he still want to kiss him? Erwin slowly leans in close, his lips just a breath away from Levi's. 

"Is that bacon!?" Hanji yells from the door. 

Erwin huffs, clearly peeved at the disturbance. Levi can sense the alpha's anger flaring.

"I told her to come." He whispers.

"Bacon! Bacon! Bacon! Woah! Clearly interrupting." She says when she sees the omega pinned against the island. 

"Yes, you are. I told you I would call you." 

He straightens and fixes her with a glare. His angry and protective scent fills the air. Hanji stands perfectly still, eyes wide, flicking between him and Levi. Levi lightly punches Erwin's chest.

"Hey. I told her to. Lay off. You're making us dizzy."

He turns and rounds the bar, smiling when he sees her. She bounces excitedly until he's close enough and pounces on him, hugging him tight. He lets her hug him, patting her back. Erwin partially suppresses a growl.

"Are you seriously gonna turn into Mr. Jealous pants over there? Come on. I'm your oldest friend **and** I'm married."

He glares at her.

"Oh sweet jesus Erwin. Eat a bag of dicks. She's your friend. Rein it in a little." Levi snaps.

Hanji snorts out a laugh. Erwin takes a deep breath and relaxes his stance. 

"I'm sorry. I just.."

"It's all good. It happens. Especially with newly bonded couples. Speaking of, can I see your marks?!"

She grabs Levi and yanks his head aside to see his neck.

"Cool! That looks neat! Did it hurt?"

"Not really. I don't really remember it." He says sheepishly after she lets him go. 

"You were pretty drugged." Erwin says.

"So. What's with the bacon? Can I eat it or..?" 

The beta gives them both puppy eyes. Levi rolls eyes in response. Erwin shakes his head with a mild grin.

"Were having chicken bacon ranch sandwiches. Do you want one?"

"Hells yeah!"

She pulls Levi over to the table and sits down next to him. 

"What was it like? What did they do? Did they hurt you? Give me the dirt. I gotta know."

"Hanji!" Erwin admonishes from the counter. 

"What?"

"That's a little rude don't you think? He just got home for God's sake."

She frowns at him and turns back to the raven, immediately feeling bad when she sees his face. He looks sad, staring at his lap. She can see him tremble slightly and swallow several times before he speaks. 

"I don't really want to talk about it." His voice is barely audible.

"I'm sorry. That was rude of me. You don't have to tell me about it. You should talk to someone though. It's not good to keep things bottled up. Anywho! Are you glad to be back? Oh before I forget."

She hauls off and punches him in the arm.

He grabs his arm and stares at her in horror.

"What the shit four eyes!?"

"That was for ditching in the first place. You should have just punched Mike in that big ass nose. Had me and Erwin scared to death. You should have seen him. He was a complete mess."

"Hanji, stop! I'm not kidding, or you can leave." Erwin barks at her.

She holds out her hands in a placating manner and sighs.

"I'm sorry I just...panicked. The shit Mike was saying just got to me I guess. I'm glad to be back. It's just.. I'm still having trouble believing it's real. I keep thinking I'm gonna wake up there again and some piece of shit alph-"

He chokes on the last word and quickly looks away into the living room. He doesn't want them to see the tears in his eyes. He rarely used to cry. Now it's like that's all he does. He hates it.

Erwin brings them a cup of tea and a plate. He joins them with his own plate, sitting on Levi's other side instead of his usual spot across from him. Levi is grateful for it and his closeness. He reaches out under the table with his foot until he finds Erwin's and rests his atop the alpha's. The contact goes unnoticed by the beta who has already tucked into her food. 

"I'm glad you're home, that's for sure. One of the doctors gave us a couple of cards for doctors they recommend. One of them is a therapist. I was thinking of calling and setting up an appointment. I agree with Hanj. I think you should talk to someone. Would that be ok?" 

Levi shrugs, unsure if he would be ok with it or not. The alpha and beta had finished half their food before they noticed Levi hasn't touched his yet. His mind is elsewhere. Tripping over memories.

"Aren't you going to eat? You need to. Do you still feel sick?" Erwin asks him, concern on his face.

"You're sick?" Hanji asks around a mouthful. 

"I don't know. I just.."

_Pain. Cold. The smell of sweat. Hot tears streaming down his face. Rough hands groping and pulling at him._

"I'm not that hungry I guess."

"You need to eat. At least a little bit. I can make something else if you want."

Levi sighs.

"No. It's fine."

He picks up his sandwich and takes a small bite, chewing slowly. Erwin watches him take two more bites before he returns his attention to his own. Levi gets through a quarter of his.

_The straps chafe at his wrists. He can hear the alpha grunting as he moves over and in him. He screams out in agony as he feels each thrust drag at his insides, tearing and pulling painfully._

His stomach lurches. He drops his food and jolts up. With a hand covering his mouth, he runs to the bathroom in his own room. He just barely makes it in time before his body rejects what he's eaten. Heaving every last bit until nothing but bile comes out, leaving him gasping for air and shaking. He lays his head down on his arm across the seat. 

Erwin enters and hands him a glass of water. He rinses his mouth out twice before he swallows a tiny sip. He lays his head back down and groans. Erwin kneels next to him, rubbing his back. 

"Do you want me to take you back to my bed?"

"I don't want to throw up on it." He whines.

"I don't think there's anything left in there hun." Hanji says from the doorway. 

"It must be residual effects from the drugs. I find it hard to believe you would catch something as sterile as they kept that place. You don't feel like you have a fever."

"Oh my god! You aren't pregnant are you?!"

"Hanji. No. They checked him before we left. I wouldn't have been able to take him if he was." 

"Well maybe it's a stress thing. You should try and get some rest. I'm sure you'll be fine once you get back in the swing of things." 

"I don't want to sleep anymore." Levi says pitifully.

"What do you want to do then?" Erwin asks. 

Levi shrugs.

"Wanna watch tv for a bit?"

He nods once. Hanji steps in and kneels beside him.

"I'll head out so you can have some quiet. Keep me posted. I'll see you later. Feel free to text me whenever." 

She hugs him lightly and squeezes Erwin's shoulder as she stands.

"Later boys."

He could have told them. He knows they would probably understand but his anxiety kept his mouth shut. He couldn't form the words. He couldn't find the will to say: I'm not sick, it's not the meds, I'm not ok. I feel broken and weak. That he couldn't stop thinking of that place and the things that happened there. That the memories and thoughts are eating him alive. He feels like he isn't in control. He wants to speak out but he stays quiet.

Erwin helps him to stand and walk out to the couch. He curls up into Erwin's side with the alpha's arm wrapped around him. Neither of them pay any attention to the tv. Levi lost in thought and Erwin watching him from the corner of his eye. 

Soon enough the omega does fall asleep despite saying he isn't tired. Erwin takes the moment to clean up the kitchen and get a shower after he carefully peels himself from Levi's grasp. 

Just as he's finishing rinsing the soap from his body an overwhelming scent of fear catches his nose. It confuses him. He reaches out through the bond for his omega. He's met with strong waves of fear and panic. He quickly shuts off the water and steps out, grabbing a towel.

"Levi!" He yells out from the bathroom door.

He doesn't receive an answer. He starts to feel anxious himself. He wraps the towel around his waist and quickly makes his way out to the living room where he left the omega sleeping. The couch is empty. 

"Levi!" He yells louder this time, fully starting to panic. 

He scents the air. The only people he smells is himself, Levi and faintly Hanji. No one else has been here. Where is he? Why isn't he answering? He runs into Levi's room, calling his name, searching under the bed, the closet and peeking into the bathroom. He steps back to the door to search elsewhere as tears sting his eyes. A muffled sound stops his hand on the door. He turns back to the room and listens. He hears it again. A muffled sob coming from the bathroom. He strides in turning the light on.

"Levi?"

He pulls the curtain back on the shower. Levi is curled up in the tub, shaking and crying, using his shirt to silence his sobbing. Erwin's heart fills with relief then breaks when he sees the fear in those steel grey eyes. 

"Hey." He says softly as he kneels down, reaching for the smaller male. 

"No! Don't touch me! Get away!" Levi screams, lashing out at the person attempting to touch him. 

"Levi, it's ok. It's me Erwin. Stop. You're ok. It's Erwin. It's Erwin."

He grabs Levi's arms holding them still. He pulls the raven closer hoping his scent will help to calm him. Levi blinks through the tears and stills. 

"Erwin?"

"Yeah, I'm here. It's me. What's wrong? What happened?"

"I..you..I woke up and y-you were g-one. You w-weren't there! I th-thought I was-s back there again. I though-t you were them. I-I was s-so scared. _'sob'_ Where w-were you!? Why d-did you l-eave me? You s-said you wouldn't."

He sobs as huge tears slide down his face. Erwin wants to cry himself. 

"I'm so sorry baby. I just went to take a shower. I thought you would be ok for a few minutes. I'm sorry. Don't be afraid little one. I'm here now. You're safe now." 

He can still sense the anxiety in the omega. 

"Come on baby. I got you. Come on outta there. You can come with me while I get dressed." 

He helps Levi to stand. His legs nearly give out under him.

"Can I carry you? You're shaking. I don't want you to fall."

Levi reluctantly nods and reaches for the alpha who scoops him up easily. He wraps his arms around the blonde's neck almost choking him. He nuzzles Erwin's glands. The alpha's scent calms him. Erwin carries him to his bedroom and gently sets him down on his big bed. 

"Uh, Levi, you have to let go so I can get dressed. I'm not going anywhere. Just a few feet away. I promise."

He has to peel Levi's arms from around his neck. Levi pouts at him when he does. He watches the blonde pull on a pair of pants. The alpha sits next to him when he's done. Levi has calmed completely and sits with his eyes on his lap as his hands fiddle with his shirt. With a finger beneath the omega's chin, Erwin lifts his eyes to meet his own. 

"You wanna tell me what's going on now?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my updates might take a little longer I want to go back and reread cuz I feel like this is going in a direction different than originally planned hang in there guys my mind has been in shambles lately I don't even know sigh I'll get there.. hopefully


	15. Chapter 15

Ocean blue eyes search tear filled grey. The raven's lip quivers. The blonde waits for an answer. Nothing but patience and softness in his eyes.

"I don't know. I'm sorry." Levi says in a small voice. "I just-' _sigh'_ I don't know."

_'Tell him stupid! Speak! He's asking.'_

Erwin takes his hand in his and squeezes. 

"It's ok. I'm not mad I'm just confused. I want to help you. I care about you. You don't have to talk about it." He pauses. " Whatever it is, I just want you to be ok. I'm worried about you. Just know that you can talk to me. I'm not going anywhere. Ok?" 

Levi's heart aches. Erwin's words cut like a knife. ' _Would he still feel the same if he really knew? If he knew about my sordid past and how fucked up I am. Would he still care about a piece of trash like me? He shouldn't. He deserves better.'_

"I'm tired." He finally says. 

"You've been sleeping all day."

Levi gives him a pathetic look. 

"It's fine. You go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up."

"You don't have to stay. It's fine. I'll be ok."

_'I think'_

Erwin huffs.

"I'm not about to have whatever...that was happen again. I'm gonna grab my laptop and I'll come sit in here with you."

Levi sighs softly and climbs under the covers as Erwin leaves. He feels bad, about what happened, that he can't tell Erwin what's wrong, that he's fucked up. He doesn't want him to worry. He feels bad that he's tired. 

When Erwin returns and climbs in alongside him he scoots over quickly, laying his head against Erwin's side. Erwin fires up his laptop, setting it across his thighs. He grabs his phone from the table and sends out a message.

**Him: I'm sorry about earlier. I'm just on edge. I'm worried about him. Something is wrong.**

**Hanji: No harm done wat u mean? Wats up?**

**Eyebrows: I don't know. He's not really talking. He's been sleeping most of the day. He's sleeping now. You saw earlier, he's not eating and said he felt sick. I can feel it through the bond. He's anxious and scared. I took a shower a little bit ago and he freaked out.**

**Hanji: well maybe hes just overwhelmed. Keep things light and quiet for a few days if it doesnt get better then worry**

**Eyebrows: Maybe. What am I going to do Hanj? I will have to go back to work eventually. I can't work from home permanently. I can't leave him as he is now.**

**Hanji: dont worry about it now plus ur the boss u can do wat u want we will figure something out im sure everything will b back 2 normal soon**

**Eyebrows:Yeah. You're right. Thank you. I'm going to get some work done while he's out. I'll keep you posted.**

**Hanji: kk give him luvs 4 me😊**

Erwin works through dinner. He isn't hungry anyway. He's too worried about the omega next to him. Eventually he grows tired himself. His eyes start to cross looking at the screen. He saves his works and sets the laptop on the table. He scoots down and pulls Levi to his chest. 

Levi sleeps clear through until morning. When he first wakes his anxiety wells making his mind race and ask questions. _Where am I? Who's touching me? Why?_ But Erwin's scent fills his nose. The familiar smell instantly calms him. The strong arms encasing him make him feel warm and safe.

He lays still listening to the alpha breathe next to him, watching his chest rise and fall with each breath. His fingers dance across bare skin. His eyes follow his fingers as they trace every line and curve, each brick of muscle, down over his hip and back up again. 

His thoughts wander as he continues to memorize the body at his fingertips. _Why did he stop that day? Why had he helped me, brought me here to his home? Why has he been so nice? I don't get it. Every alpha I've ever met has been so different from him. Why me? Why did he choose me? Should I tell him? Would I be able to? What would he do if I did?_ He's never told anyone about his past before. A part of him wants to tell him about his life before, about what happened at that horrible place but he's also so afraid. What if Erwin doesn't want him anymore? Could he go back to the streets? What if they find him again and take him back? He can't go back. _I'd rather die than go back there._

Erwin's voice stills his thoughts and his hands.

"That tickles." He mumbles.

Levi peeks up at his face. His eyes are still closed but a small smile pulls at his lips. _He is so fucking hot!_

"Sorry." Levi whispers.

He lays his hands flat against Erwin's chest, feeling the heartbeat beneath. Erwin pulls his arms tight around him, hugging him.

"Morning." He says as he buries his nose in Levi's neck. 

Levi's stomach growls loudly in response making his cheeks flame. Erwin chuckles softly. 

"You want some breakfast?" The blonde asks.

Levi thinks quietly for a minute before he answers.

"Muffins."

"What? Muffins?"

Levi nods, his eyes brightening.

"Like the ones from that restaurant." He says. 

"Alright. Do you want to come with me? I'm sure that Bett would like to see you."

"Bett?"

"The old woman. Her name is Bett. She misses you, was quite worried about you as well." Erwin says. 

"Oh...I don't want to stay here by myself."

"Let me get dressed and we can go then." He kisses Levi's forehead and climbs out of bed. 

Levi can feel his anxiety bubbling as he watches Erwin dress. _What if he leaves the_ _house and they try to take him when Erwin isn't looking? What if he freaks out in public? Maybe this isn't a good idea. They should just stay home._

He follows Erwin out to the front door and watches as the alpha begins to pull on shoes. His anxiety is beginning to turn into a full on panic attack. He doesn't want to go out. He wants to stay here where it's safe. Erwin looks up at him.

"You gonna get your shoes?" 

Levi bites his lip, feeling tears stinging his eyes. He swallows hard and tugs at the hem of his shirt.

"Levi?" 

He meets sapphire eyes and chokes on a sob. Erwin is up in a flash, concern etching his face and closes the distance between them. Levi shakes his head and steps back.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Erwin asks softly, reaching for the trembling raven. 

"I can't." He whispers. "I don't want to go out. I...I want to stay here. I can't."

"Ok. It's alright. I can go and bring it back."

"No! Don't leave!"

His hands dart out to grab at him as if to keep him here. 

"Ok. It's..fine. We can stay here. I'll just make something."

Erwin kicks his shoes back off and leads Levi into the kitchen. He makes the omega some tea and coffee for himself. 

"What do you want to eat?"

Levi sighs.

"Nothing." His appetite has gone.

"What? You have to eat. Pick something."

"I'm not hungry anymore."

"You need to eat. Even if it's only a little bit. How about an omelette like I made you the first morning you were here? Does that sound ok?"

Levi just nods. He knows there's no use arguing. 

He only eats a few bites and picks at the rest leaving Erwin to feel a little frustrated. _A few bites is better than none._ He told himself to keep from nagging at the raven. Levi takes a shower after breakfast which allows Erwin to make a few phone calls. 

First to his secretary, Rico, to move some things around so he could stay home for a few days longer. Then to the doctors to set up appointments for Levi. Surprisingly, he's able to get them on the same day and close together. He isn't sure how Levi will react to going but he knows it's best for him. 

The appointments are set for next tuesday. Today is friday which gives him three days to get settled and they can hopefully leave the house without another episode. 

The days drone on with Erwin nagging at Levi to eat which he barely does aside from a few bites at a time. Levi refuses to leave Erwin's side. Like he's afraid he will disappear. Though Erwin can't say he blames him. He felt the same the first day. He still isn't speaking much. It's like he's in a trance, too lost in his thoughts to actually process the outside world. 

They did attempt to leave again on saturday to get groceries but Levi had another meltdown at the door. He hit the ground this time, his anxiety buckling his legs from under him. Erwin had to carry him back into the living room and hold him on his lap for nearly an hour before he calmed down. (He had to have Hanji bring them groceries) Sunday he tried practice runs with him, taking him out to get the mail, walking to the car and back. He carried him first with Levi clinging to him for dear life. On monday he walked out with him, gripping his hand in a vise like grip. His knees shook the whole way but he made it without falling. Erwin made sure to praise him once they were back inside, hugging and kissing him, telling him how proud he is. 

By monday night he feels he's given him enough time. They are sitting on the couch after dinner with Levi pressed snuggly into Erwin's side. Levi's eyes are unfocused, lost in his thoughts again. Erwin steels himself to talk to the omega.

"Levi, what's bothering you? Will you talk to me, please? You're barely eating or speaking. You act as if I'm going to disappear or something. Something is clearly upsetting you. You can't even leave the house. Please talk to me."

Levi is quiet long enough for Erwin to tip his chin up to look at him. 

"Levi please. I'm worried about you."

"I know. I just... I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologise. I just want you to talk to me."

Levi sighs.

"I don't know if I can."

"You can try."

He can sense Levi's anxiety bursting. 

Levi opens and closes his mouth, trying to think of where and how to start. His mind starts racing as tears slip down his face. Finally he buries his face in Erwin's chest. 

"I don't want you to go!" He whines.

The alpha's arms are immediately around him, pulling him into his lap. 

"I'm not going anywhere little one. I promise. Why would you think that? You can talk to me. Whatever it is."

Levi sobs into his chest for a few minutes before he asks.

"W-why have y-you been m-mak-king me go out-side? W-why can't I s-stay her-re? Do you w-want me to l-leav-ve?"

"No! Baby that's not it."

Erwin sighs this time and kisses his forehead. 

"I don't want you to be cooped up in here for one and….I have something to tell you. I should have told you sooner."

Levi's anxiety bursts again, verging on panic. Erwin can feel his little body tensing in his lap. 

"I just didn't before because I didn't want you to stress over it. I called and got you appointments with those doctors."

Levi stills. His thoughts rage in his head. Memories of awful doctors and nurses that hold him down. The pain, nausea, cold. 

"Both appointments are tomorrow right around the same times so we can get it done quickly. Please don't be angry. I just want you to be ok."

"I don't want to go." Levi cries, fresh tears stream down his cheeks.

"I know but I'll be with you the whole time I promise. I won't let anything bad happen to you. I think you should go and I want you to. If you make it through them then maybe we can go see Bett and get some muffins, maybe even bring a few home with us. Can you do that for me please? At least try."

Levi's anxiety is through the roof just thinking of leaving. But Erwin wants him to go and he wants Erwin to be happy. If he refuses then Erwin would be mad or upset. He says he will be there with him the whole time so maybe it won't be so bad. He can do this right? For one day he can pull it together and not freak out. _Shit I can't! I can't! They'll hurt me! But Erwin won't let them. Will he? No. He will stop them. He'll protect me._ His hands grip Erwin's shirt tighter. He tries to swallow down the fear.

"Ok." He says softly, his voice shaky. 

Erwin beams a smile down at him and hugs him tight. The corners of his mouth twitch. He almost smiles back. Almost. Levi falls asleep in Erwin's lap after a while, making him have to carry him to bed again. 

Levi wakes in the middle of the night painfully hard. He palms his erection through his pants. He contemplates waking the alpha but decides he doesn't want to bother him. He looks so peaceful sound asleep. He rubs himself grinding his hips into his hands. The friction isn't enough. He can feel himself growing wet and needy. 

He turns to his side giving himself access and pushes a hand down the back of his pants. His fingers find his slippery hole quickly and he plunges two in deep. He bites back a moan not wanting the alpha to wake up. He can feel his precum wetting the front of his pants. His hips rock back onto his fingers as they thrust in and out of his slick hole. 

His other hand continues to stroke his length through the material. His fingers curl in his ass, pressing at his prostate hard. He gasps as hot pleasure courses through him. He tries to stay quiet but his breathy moans and labored breathing none the less wake the blonde sharing the bed with him. 

Erwin opens his eyes to the sounds next to him. His own body stirs at the sight laid out for him. Levi's mouth hangs open, his eyes closed, his cheeks are slightly flushed with arousal. A look of pained pleasure on his face. He looks breathtaking to the blonde's eyes. Erwin watches silently as Levi continues to pleasure himself. His own need builds, his cock beginning to throb between his legs. Unable to hold back anymore, he reaches out a hand and gently brushes Levi's cheek. Steel grey eyes snap open to meet his.

"Need some help?" Erwin asks with a smile.

Levi fully blushes at being caught, his hands stilling their movements. He pulls his fingers free and sheepishly nods. Erwin leans forward, his eyes locked onto Levi's. He stops with his lips hovering over the ravens, letting him take the final step forward. Reaching through the bond he can feel Levi's need and a bit of apprehension. Levi swallows it down and presses his lips to Erwin's. 

Erwin kisses him hungrily, devouring his mouth. He had missed the omega so much. In his mind it didn't count when he had him at the facility. Levi was heavily drugged and doesn't even remember it. He had longed for this for six lonely months. Dreamt of Levi's hands clutching at him. The taste and feel of his soft lips against his own. The tantalizing sounds that escape his throat when Erwin moves in just the right way. That soft voice asking for more. God, how he had craved him!

He pulls Levi closer, pressing their bodies together. With one hand he reaches down the back of the omega's pants, his thick fingers quickly find the wet greedy entrance. He circles it once before he dips one inside. Levi moans softly against Erwin's mouth. He adds a second and curls them against the omega's prostate, making him gasp and buck his hips back onto the alpha's hand. He continues to languidly finger the raven, thoroughly enjoying the soft sounds coming from his mouth. 

He slowly pulls his hand free and gently nudges Levi onto his back. He settles between parted legs and stares down at the raven. With his eyes locked onto Levi's face, he pulls the fabrics covering Levi's lower body. His big hands roam the tiny frame from his ankles all the way up to his thighs, pushing them further apart. 

Levi can feel his anxiety starting to bubble in his chest. _Damnit! Not now. Why? Just go away._ He tries his best to force it down and stay in the moment with Erwin. He wanted this, wanted Erwin, with every fiber of his being until this moment, with his body completely exposed under the alpha's eyes. Suddenly his mind is flashing. 

Memories of other alpha's touching him. Begging for them to stop. Trying to pull away from the pain but held fast by leather bindings. His heart is starting to race. Erwin swallows him, temporarily pulling him back from his thoughts.

His hands fist in blonde hair as the alpha bobs. His jaw drops open as he gives in to the pleasure. Soft moans and whimpers escape as his hips jerk and thrust into Erwin's hot mouth. He quickly finds himself wanting the alpha's cock again.

"Er-win I..want you." He pants. 

Erwin growls and lets Levi fall from his mouth. A stream of saliva connecting the tip to his lips. He rises up on his knees and watches Levi's face as he shoves his pants down to his knees. He watches as the raven eyes his erection and his tongue darts out to wet his bottom lip. God he wants this so bad. He wants to hear him screaming out his name. Feel his body quivering beneath his own. See his perfect little face wrapt with ecstasy. It takes every bit of strength he has not to ravage the omega under him. 

With one hand wrapped around his massive length he leans forward his other hand bracing against the mattress next to Levi's head. Levi swallows hard as he feels Erwin's tip pressing at his entrance. He can feel himself starting to tremble. An icy chill races across his chest, gripping and clawing at his heart and lungs. 

_Stop. I want this. I want him. Don't freak out. It's Erwin. It's him. He won't hurt me._ His heart pounds in his ears, his hands fist the bedsheets at his sides. He can feel a lump forming in his throat and tears pricking the backs of his eyes. His desire and need for the blonde have suddenly been replaced with the want to escape and flee. 

Erwin pushes into him ever so slowly. Levi bites his lip hard to contain the scream threatening to break through. Erwin bottoms out with a groan. The fullness makes Levi feel sick. 

"You ok love?" Erwin asks. 

"Uhn." 

Levi can't form words. His mouth refuses to cooperate with his brain. He feels lost in a whirlwind of confusion. _I wanted this. Why is this happening? Please stop! I can't take it. No, don't stop. It will be fine. Just focus. He won't hurt me._

Erwin sets a slow pace, trying his best to angle his hips just right. Long deep thrusts, feeling Levi's walls gripping him tight. He buries his nose in Levi's hair, pressing soft kisses to his scalp. He can feel himself building fast. 

A thin layer of sweat covers Levi's body. He whimpers beneath the alpha. _Why is he sweating so much? He doesn't feel warm._ Levi's grip on the blonde is like a vise, his limbs wrapped around him, clinging like he's hanging on for his life. _He's shaking. Am I hurting him?_

"Are you alright little one? Mmh" he asks without slowing his hips. 

Levi doesn't answer. With no reply Erwin reaches through the bond to check on his omega. He expected to feel pleasure, possibly some pain and was prepared to change position or pace to fix it but what he found instead shocked him, completely stilling his hips. There was no pleasure. Only panic and fear. 

Erwin pulls back pulling himself out as well. It's then that he can see Levi's face. See the tears he was trying to hide. The sob he was trying to choke back escapes. 

"Shit! Hey..hey. what's wrong? Did I hurt you? I'm sorry."

He cups Levi's face, swiping tears away with his thumbs. Levi's eyes are still shut tight, his face pinched in pain. 

"Look at me baby. Please. Tell me, was I hurting you? Come on, talk to me."

He can feel tears forming in his own eyes. _What have I done? I hurt him. Oh god. I hurt him! How could I have let this happen?_

"Please Levi. Look at me."

Levi opens his eyes finally and looks back at him. Another sob escapes.

"I'm..s-orr-y" he sobs

"What? Why are you apologizing? I should be. I hurt you. I'm so sorry. I promised I wouldn't and I did. I'm so sorry Levi." 

The tears in the blonde's eyes spill over. Levi's eyebrows knit together.

"No. It's not-t you. You d-id'nt do any-thing wr-wrong-ng." 

"What?"

Levi bites his lip and closes his eyes again, trying to calm himself.

"What do you mean baby? Talk to me." 

"I..I..' _hiccup'."_

He buries his face into the mattress and sobs. Erwin sits up and puts his back against the headboard, pulling Levi into his lap, cradling him to his chest. 

"Ssh. It's ok. Calm down. Just breathe. I've got you. Just relax baby."

Levi clutches at him, sobbing into his chest, trying desperately to slow down and relax so he can explain. Erwin holds him, rubbing gentle and soothing circles on his back, waiting patiently for the raven to quiet. His thick brows furrow in worry, his eyes closed as he listens to his little omega cry. 

_What is going on? He says it wasn't me but what else could it be? How could he trust me after this if I've hurt him? I wish you would talk to me, my sweet Levi. I don't understand. I just want to help you. Please talk to me_. 

It feels like hours have passed before Levi's sobbing subsides. He still holds onto Erwin as if his life depended on his grip and his body still trembles horribly. 

"Are you ok now love?" Erwin asks softly. 

Slowly, Levi peels himself away from Erwin but remains sitting in his lap. He keeps his eyes averted and nods to Erwin's question as he wipes the tears from his face with his hands. With a finger beneath his chin, Erwin lifts Levi's eyes to his own. 

"Will you talk to me, please? What happened?" His voice is soft and barely above a whisper. 

Levi quickly looks away, new tears springing in his eyes. His bottom lip quivers as another sob threatens. 

"I..I can't." He whispers.

"Levi, please. Did I hurt you?" 

He shakes his head and swipes at the fresh tears tracking down his cheeks. 

"Ok. I need to know what happened. I'm in the dark here. I want to know if it's something that I can fix. I want to help you Levi but you have got to talk to me." 

There's a silent pause before Levi speaks. 

"I'm sorry." 

He looks up at Erwin and the alpha's heart breaks. All he can see in those steel colored eyes is sadness. He can't help but think that he put it there. He hugs the raven to him tight and kisses his forehead. He holds the omega quietly for a few more minutes before he breaks the silence. 

"It's ok if you don't want to talk to me about it just yet...or never if that's what you wish but.." he pauses " Will you promise me something?"

He waits for Levi to look up at him to continue. 

"Can you promise me you will talk to someone? Anyone. Hanji even. Your appointments are tomorrow, you can talk to the therapist. That's what they're for."

He can feel Levi tense at the mention of the doctors appointments again.

"I realize you probably don't want anything to do with doctors anymore, but I want you to go. At least this once. Can you do that for me love?"

"Ok." Levi whispers.

"You need to talk to someone. I can't keep going on seeing you in pain. Please."

He sounds like he's on the verge of tears again. Levi nods looking down at his lap. 

Erwin kisses his forehead again and grabs Levi's pants. Levi gives him a sheepish smile and takes them. Once he's redressed he lets out a big yawn, rubbing his eyes sleepily. Erein huffs through his nose and quirks a half smile. 

"Go back to sleep love. You'll need your rest for tomorrow." 

He climbs back under the covers with the raven and envelopes the tiny male in his big arms. He cards his fingers through Levi's soft hair and watches as sleep pulls him under again. His mind races with worry for his little omega before sleep reclaims him as well. 

He dreams of a certain pair of eyes the color of storm clouds staring back at him, full of enraptured exuberance. A wide radiant smile painted across his face. Looking at his omega, his heart feels full to bursting. He's the most beautiful person he's ever seen. Positively stunning. He can't imagine life without him by his side. But then everything changes. The smile disappears. His eyes grow dull and fearful. Tears well up and spill over his lashes. He tries to reach out and touch him to comfort his boy. Just before his fingers can make contact the raven is wrenched away, leaving Erwin surrounded by nothing but darkness. The sound of Levi's scream reverberating in the vastness. 

He wakes with a start, instantly reaching out for his love and pulls him close. He can feel the tears from his dream streaked across his face as he buries his nose in the black strands of Levi's hair. He breathes the scent in deep into his lungs, allowing it to relax his soul. Levi sighs contentedly against Erwin's chest in his sleep. The alpha drifts off again with his omega pressed firmly against him, a smile pressed to the top of the raven's head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading  
> Feedback is always appreciated 😊


	16. Chapter 16

Erwin wakes before Levi and carefully sneaks out of bed. He wants to surprise the omega with breakfast in bed. After making himself a cup of coffee he gets to work, keeping an ear out in case Levi wakes up. 

When he's finished cooking he carefully arranges it all on a plate and places the plate on a tray along with a cup of tea. Grabbing his coffee, he pads back into his room. He smiles when he sees the raven still sleeping soundly, although he's moved into the spot Erwin had previously occupied. 

He sets the tray down on the bedside table with his coffee and gently sits on the edge of the bed. He lightly brushes a few stray locks from Levi's pale, beautiful face. He leans over and presses a kiss to his forehead then to each eyelid, the tip of his nose, each cheek, then his lips, in an attempt to rouse the sleeping male. A grin tugs at Levi's lips as he stirs. He bats Erwin away. 

"Sto-op." He whines.

He opens cloudy, watery eyes. It takes a moment for them to focus and connect with Erwin's. Erwin cups his cheek with one big hand, stroking it with his thumb. They stare silently into each others eyes for a moment. 

"Good morning little one." Erwin finally says. 

Levi stretches and yawns.

"Morning."

"I made you some breakfast."

He turns to retrieve the tray from the table as Levi sits up. The raven was going to protest and say he isn't hungry until he sees the food.

"Really?" He asks sardonically.

Erwin shrugs and beams a smile at him. Levi shakes his head at him, the corners of his mouth twitch. 

"I'm not a child you know." He teases.

"No but you still found it amusing." He says with a grin. 

Levi shakes his head again and takes a sip from his tea.

Erwin had made him a pancake in the shape of Mickey Mouse with blueberries in a curved line for a mouth and two strawberry slices for the eyes. He is a little hungry and appreciates the effort the blonde had put forth so he picks up his fork and takes a bite. 

"Did you eat already?" He asks the blonde. 

"No. I will though. I just wanted to make sure that you ate first."

Levi shoos him with his free hand. 

"Go eat then. Quit staring at me blondie. It's weird."

Erwin clears his throat, shifting slightly in his spot on the edge.

"Are you sure?"

Levi knows what he means.  _ Are you sure you'll be alright if I left you alone? _

"Yeah. I'm gonna jump in the shower when I get done. I'll be fine." 

Erwin stands and presses a kiss to his forehead. 

"Ok. Just holler if you need me."

Once he had left Levi can only pick at the remainder of his breakfast. He finishes his tea and climbs out of bed with a long stretch. He carries the tray back out to the kitchen where he finds Erwin bent over the bar. His phone in one hand scrolling through emails or whatever and his fork in the other halfway to his mouth. His eyes flick to Levi and back down again. 

"Just set it down. I'll get it. You go get your shower. We need to leave in about an hour."

"What for?"  _ Leave? Why? Why can't we stay here? _

Erwin looks up at him again.

"Your doctors appointments are today." 

"Oh."  _ Shit! _

He sets the tray of half eaten food on the table and quickly retreats to his own room. Once inside he dashes to the bathroom and shuts the door. He splashes cold water on his face, trying to quell the anxiety that had swept in. Not only did that mean he had to leave the safety of home but he also has to endure not one but two doctors. Like the ones from that horrible place. 

His mind races with irrational thoughts.  _ What if they work for them? The one that gave us the cards, they could have done that just to set me up. They could wait until the perfect moment and take me away from Erwin and send me back.  _ Similar thoughts crowd his head. He feels like he's going to crumble. He feels powerless and out of control. His heart beats wildly in his chest. He's starting to hyperventilate. A knock at the door startles him. He nearly jumps out of his skin. 

"Levi, can I come in please?" 

The blonde doesn't wait for an answer. He opens the door and immediately reaches for the raven, pulling him close. 

"I could sense you panicking. It's going to be ok. I promise. I told you, I won't let anything bad happen. Alright?" 

He stands with his forehead pressed into Erwin's chest. Erwin pushes his shoulders back so he can see his face.

"Levi, look at me."

He only briefly flicks his eyes to his. Erwin sighs as Levi trembles against him. 

"I promise. It will be alright. Don't you trust me?"

After a minute of silence Levi slowly nods.

"Ok. You can do this. We got this."

Levi nods again and takes a deep breath.

"Good. If you want I can call Hanji and see if she can come along. I'm sure she will if she's not busy."

Levi's heart earms at the suggestion. 

"N-no. It's ok."

He takes another calming breath and steps away from the alpha to turn on the shower. He turns to face Erwin again.

"I'll be ok now."

"You sure?"

He nods again, the corners of his mouth twitch. 

" 'kay. I'll go get myself ready then."

Levi follows him out into his room and stops in front of his dresser. He picks out a fitted dark grey tee with a black vest and black skinny jeans. He opens the top drawer for socks and underwear and pauses. Erwin had washed and dried the pair of pink panties and placed them right on top. Clearly he wants him to wear them again and he liked wearing them but he can't help but feel sad looking at them. 

He quickly grabs socks and a pair of briefs and heads back into the bathroom with his clothes. As he strips and steps under the spray his mind wanders a little. After last night, the way he reacted to Erwin touching him and then when he was inside of him, would he ever be able to enjoy it again? Could he forget about all those other alphas and the horrid things they did? Would he ever be normal again? What if the answer is no? What would Erwin do? 

He could feel hot tears tracking down his face as he thought of the possibilities. Each scenario played out in his head is like a stab in the heart. He tries to think of something else, anything while he finishes his shower. He doesn't feel any better by the time he has redressed. He meets Erwin in the kitchen, freshly showered as well. 

"You ready?" The blonde asks.

Levi can only heave a heavy sigh in response. Erwin gives him a reassuring smile. Having already put his shoes on, Levi lingers back in the living room and watches as Erwin pulls his on at the door. The alpha stands and holds out a hand for him. He takes a deep breath to try and calm his nerves and tentatively steps to the blonde on trembling legs. He wipes his sweaty hands on his pants and looks up to meet Erwin's eyes.

Erwin's are calm, open and warm. He knows his own show nothing but trepidation. He takes the last step and places his hand in the alpha's. Erwin slowly leads him out and to his car. His eyes never leave Levi's face. Levi's knuckles are white from the death grip he has on the taller male. He doesn't seem to mind. 

Levi slides into the passenger seat, feeling his whole body beginning to tremble. Erwin bends down and buckles his seatbelt for him, making sure it's secure and kisses him chastely. Levi finally (reluctantly) releases the alpha's hand. Erwin's long legs carry him to the driver side in mere seconds. He slides in behind the wheel and starts the engine. 

"Are you doing alright?" 

Levi nods quietly. As Erwin pulls the car from the drive Levi fishes his phone from his pocket, hoping for a little distraction. 

**Him: Hey what are you doing**

**4eyes: wats up shrimp im @work y**

**Shorty: Hes making me go to stupid doctors appointments 😠**

**4eyes: yea he told me bout em i think its a good idea**

**Shorty: Why**

**4eyes: its always good 2 get checked out and i def think u should c the head doc**

**Shorty: How would talking to a stranger about my damn feelings help me**

**4eyes: its more than u think short stack just give it a chance**

He sighs and rests his head back against the seat.

"I really don't think I can do this."

He didn't mean to say it aloud. Erwin reaches over and squeezes his knee. 

"Yes you can. I'll be there with you the whole time."

Levi sighs again.

**Shorty: I dont have a choice ill try**

**4eyes: itll be fine dont worry 😃**

He shoves his phone back into his pocket and stares absently out the window. Erwin keeps his hand on Levi's knee during the drive, all the while feeling the raven shifting nervously in his seat. Erwin pulls the car into the lot and circles around for an empty space. Levi's anxiety spikes. His heart is in his throat as he frantically looks around. A sign reading Maria medical group bores into him.

He's started shaking again. Not a light tremble like before. Full on teeth chattering shaking as his fear completely envelopes him. An icy cold feeling sinks into his chest gripping his heart as panic sets in. Erwin parks the car and shuts of the engine, unbuckling his belt as he does. 

"Come on. Let's get this over with." 

"No!"

Erwin's head whips around to look at the smaller male, shocked at the sudden outburst.

"Levi-"

"No! I want to go home. Take me home. Please. Erwin, take me home. I don't want to go in. Please don't make me. Erwin please."

Tears stream down his face as he begs the alpha. 

"Hey calm down. It's ok. I'm right here. Just take a deep breath. Nothing bad is going to happen. I promise."

"No. I don't want to go in. I want to go home. Just take me home." The omega repeats and continues to cry. 

"I'm not taking you home. Not until after. It's going to be fine." 

"Please don't make me." He whispers.

Erwin's heart shatters. He can't stand Levi's begging. It hurts him that he has to tell him no. He wants nothing more than to do just what he's asking and take him home where he knows he's safe. But he also knows he needs this. Fighting his own tears he reaches for Levi's buckle.

"No!" Levi screams, trying to push the alpha's hands away. 

"Stop. It's alright. You trust me don't you?" 

"I don't want to go."

"I know you're scared but I'm right here."

He manages to get the belt unbuckled despite Levi's struggling. The frightened omega tries desperately to keep it on and buckle it again. He knows deep down that he's being unreasonable but his fear has consumed him. He can't stop it. Erwin is getting frustrated fighting with him. Finally he just grabs Levi by his shirt and pulls him over and into his lap. 

"No! Stop! Let me go!" He screams and thrashes against him. 

Erwin wraps his arms around the raven, cradling him like he had before. He cards his fingers through Levi's hair, whispering calming, reassuring words into his ear. He tries to send as much positive and calm energy through the bond as he can. He doesn't know if it works that way but he's sure going to try. Levi continues to shake and cry in his lap but he's stopped trying to get free. 

Erwin checks the time on his phone. They're going to be late if he doesn't think of something soon. His eyes land on the marks on Levi's neck. A thought crosses his mind. He drops his hand from Levi's hair to the mark at his neck, his fingertips lightly brushing over it. The omega stills. Erwin presses his fingers into the glands beneath the bite, rubbing in small circles. Levi's eyes close, his body going limp into Erwin's. He continues to whisper in his ear as he works the tension from Levi's body out through the small glands. Levi sighs heavily into Erwim's chest. His body feels heavy, his head foggy and dizzy. 

"You're cheating. You big ass tree." His words are slurred. 

Erwin huffs through his nose. 

"I didn't know it would work honestly." 

He stops rubbing and tips Levi's face towards his. 

"Are you ok now?" He asks softly.

Levi's eyes are dull, his cheeks a little pink. He looks drunk. He sits up and rubs his face. Right this second, sitting here like this with him, he does feel ok. But he knows it is short lived. He sighs again and lifts his eyes to look out the window. He spies the sign again. He lets out a whimper and leans back into the alpha. 

"We're going to be late." Erwin urges.

He reaches for the door handle and pops the door open. Levi turns to face him and buries his nose into Erwin's neck. 

"Do you want me to carry you?" The alpha asks.

Levi scowls.

"No." He snaps. 

Erwin gently nudges him. He reluctantly begins to move, peeling himself slowly away from the alpha's lap and out of the car. Erwin hops out after him and quickly takes his hand. He shoves the door shut and leads the raven to the building. Levi's knuckles are white again as he clutches the blonde's hand in a crushing grip. 

_ This is dumb. Everything is fine. Why am I being so scared? It will be fine. Erwin is here. _ He tells himself as the alpha pulls him along through the doors. His heart hammers against his ribs. It takes everything he has not to turn around and sprint back out the door.  _ Last time I did that they took me.  _ That thought helped to root him to Erwin's side. He looks up at him and steps a little closer. Erwin squeezes his hand and steps up to the desk. 

"We have an appointment." He tells the woman behind the desk. 

"Name?"

"Levi Ackerman."

She clicks away at her keyboard and looks up. 

"Have a seat. They'll call you back shortly."

"Thanks."

Erwin leads them to a waiting area to sit. Levi leans heavily into him, trying to calm his shaking. He feels he's on the verge of panic. Without thinking he lifts their connected hands and rubs the blonde's against his neck. Erwin's warm skin against his glands soothes some of his nerves. Erwin smiles softly and kisses the top of his head. 

"Ackerman!" A nurse calls out from a door near the desk. 

Levi's stomach flips. Erwin stands first and nearly drags Levi to follow the nurse back into a room. She hands them a clipboard with basic information forms to fill out and leaves them. Erwin decides to fill them out for him as his hands are shaking too much still. They aren't able to answer very many of the questions. His name and address. The day and month of his birth, not the year. His mother's name but no family medical history. No known allergies. No medications. No health problems. 

When Levi is busy changing into a gown, which took considerable arguing, Erwin quickly writes out his concerns for Levi down in a blank space provided. He makes sure to stress his concern for Levi's mental health and his concern he isn't eating enough. When the nurse comes back in she scans the papers quickly and catches Erwin's eye before she turns to the raven to get his vitals. 

He feels stupid for needing Erwin so much. He has to stand right up against the table so Levi can hold onto him. He feels embarrassed thinking he must seem like a scared little child. Erwin doesn't seem to mind and neither does the nurse. She's very patient with Levi and speaks almost in a motherly tone with him which both helps and embarrasses him further. 

The doctor comes in shortly after the nurse leaves. She looks way too young to be a doctor. Her name is Historia. She smiles cheerfully at the pair when she walks in. She has a naturally sweet temperament. She always asks permission before she touches Levi and makes sure to fully explain each and everything she does. He warms to her fairly quickly and loosens his hold on Erwin. 

"So, I see you have a few concerns down here." She says looking over the forms. 

Levi looks at her in confusion and turns to glare at the alpha in the room. 

"What did you tell them?" He growls at the tall blonde. 

"He's just taking care of you hun. You can't be mad at him for that can you? Would you rather he didn't care at all?"

Levi grumbles in response but relents with his shoulders slumping. Historia just smiles brightly back at him. She turns to Erwin to address him. 

"You're concerned that he's not eating enough. He is underweight but not terribly so. The blood work will show if there are any problems with that. We'll get those results probably tomorrow. It could just be a stress thing for now. As long as he's eating some. Just keep monitoring his intake. If it gets worse then call me and we can talk about steps to remedy it before anything bad can come of it. You mentioned fertility issues."

Levi's head snaps up. 

"What?!"

"I did get some of the records from Paradis and it does look like you are infertile. At least for now. Were you on suppressants before?"

"Yes. I went on them when I presented and stayed on them until the government banned them." 

"Ah. Yeah, that would most likely be the culprit then. There's a chance that with the right treatments we can fix that if that's something you would like to continue. It may take some time though."

"No. I don't want to. I don't want kids." He says looking pointedly at Erwin. 

He gives the raven a half shrug. 

"The issue of his anxieties, that's something that Zackley can take care of. You have an appointment with him as well, right?"

"Yes. Right after this one actually." Erwin tells her.

"Good. He's really good. He helps a lot of people coming out of places like Paradis. Honestly, I think once you see him and address the anxiety, I think the problem with eating will get better. Ok, so Levi, how has your sex life been? I know it's an uncomfortable question but I have to ask."

"Tch! Why do you need to know that shit?"

"As your doctor, I need to know everything about you. From experience I know a lot of people tend to have trouble after leaving a breeding facility. You're already having anxiety with other things, I'm just concerned if it involves that area too.

The medications they give you can make your cycle go all wacky and unpredictable. I wouldn't want you to go into heat and be forced into something you aren't ready to handle yet. We wouldn't want you suffering internally now would we? I can get you approved for suppressants but I need Zackley to sign off on it as well. It can't be a long term thing but at least for now until we can get you feeling better."

Levi shifts uncomfortably. He doesn't want to talk about this. He hadn't thought about it before. What if he does go into heat? After last night, would he be able to go through it?

"I'm not sure it is a problem just yet. We've only tried once." Erwin speaks up. 

"How did that go?"

Levi's cheeks are starting to flame.

"It was fine at first. I had to stop. He was crying and shaking. He wouldn't tell me what was wrong. I thought I hurt him."

She looks at Levi then. 

"Was it an anxiety thing or a pain thing? A little of both maybe?" 

His face fully heats up, he refuses to look at either of them.  _ This is seriously embarrassing. _

"I can leave the room if you want." Erwin offers.

Levi quickly shakes his head and latches onto the alpha's shirt. 

"Was it too painful for you?" Historia asks again. 

He shakes his head. 

"Ok. So an anxiety thing then?"

He nods tentatively. He feels like he's going to cry again. Tears prick at his eyes and he swallows around the knot forming in his throat. Why does he have to be so fucked up? Erwin's big hand rubs up and down his back. He leans into the alpha's body laying his head against his chest. 

"It's ok hun. It's more common than you think. You aren't alone in this. I'll speak with Zackley after your appointment and we'll get you started on those suppressants. Well, I don't need anything else. If you have any questions or concerns don't hesitate to call us. It was great meeting you two." She says as she stands and steps to the door. 

"Thank you. It was nice meeting you as well." Erwin says. 

She looks to Levi again.

"I really hope you like Zackley Levi. He really is a good doctor. Just remember you aren't alone in dealing with this."

"Do you use him or something?" He finally speaks up.

"Levi!" Erwin tries to shush him.

Historia smiles at him nonplussed. 

"I have. I recommend him to all my patients that need it. I'd go to him again myself if I felt the need. Take care guys." 

She flashes them another bright smile and exits the room. 

"That was a little rude." Erwin says to him. 

"Well I don't want to talk to some stranger Erwin. I don't even understand this shit myself. How am I supposed to talk about it? I can deal with it on my own."

"No you can't. He can help you understand it. I agree with her. I don't want you to go into heat if you aren't ready for it. You need his diagnosis. And you need help Levi. You won't talk to me, you need to talk to someone."

"I'm sorry." He says with his eyes in his lap. 

"What for?"

He's quiet for a minute. 

"For being fucked up."

His answer shocks the alpha. Tears start to slip down Levi's face. Erwin tips his face to meet his. He can see the pain behind Levi's eyes and it breaks his heart. 

"Hey, it's ok. That's why we are here. To fix this."

"But.."  _ you deserve better _ He sighs.

"I'm ok with waiting little one. As much as I'd love to make love to you every day all day, I can wait until you are ready."

Levi remains quiet as he changes back into his clothes. 

"This wasn't that bad was it?" Erwin asks him once he's redressed.

Levi sticks his tongue out. A low growl emits from the alpha's throat. Levi's eyes widen at the sound. 

"What the hell! Don't growl at me!"

"Don't stick your tongue out at me. You won't like the consequences." Erwin says sternly. 

Levi's heart flutters at the statement. He feels equal parts excited and terrified.

"You just said you would wait." He pouts.

"There are numerous ways I can punish you that don't involve sex, little one. For example, keep it up and we won't go see Bett and get your muffins after this." 

Levi slumps his shoulders and pouts.

"Can we just go and get this done? I want to go home." He snaps.

The therapist's office is in the same plaza, right next door. The reception area is warm and inviting. The woman at the desk ushers them into a huge office.

"Darius will be with you shortly. He just had to step out for a minute. He said to show you in. Just take a seat."

The office is dimly lit. The walls are covered in dark wood. The thick, lush carpet is a deep red. There's a sitting area with a big fluffy couch. An armchair sits across from it with a small coffee table between them. Zackley's desk sits along the back wall with two chairs positioned in front of it. There's an open door to the right that clearly led to a small private bathroom. 

Erwin leads them over to the couch and pulls Levi down with him. Levi instantly curls against his side with the alpha's arm wrapped around him. A few minutes later an older man with white hair and glasses comes in holding a folder in his hand. 

"Ah. You must be Mr. Smith and Mr. Ackerman. My name is Darius Zackley. You can just call me Darius. It's a pleasure to meet you both." 

He walks over and extends a hand. Erwin shakes it.

"You as well." He says.

The man offers his hand to Levi but the raven shys into his alpha's side. 

"I'm sorry." Erwin says. 

"It's quite alright. It's understandable to be shy. I am a stranger after all." Zackley says with a smile. 

He turns and sits in the chair across from them. The man is an alpha. His scent puts the pair on edge. Levi is anxious and afraid. Erwin is protective and alert. 

"I'm not much for small talk so if you don't mind I'd like to jump right in and get started."

Levi eyes the man carefully from behind Erwin's arm, which he's taken to clutching to his chest as a barrier between him and the unknown alpha.

"What brings you in? Tell me about yourselves."

"Well I made the appointment. I'm worried about him." Erwin says.

"I wouldn't imagine you'd make it if there wasn't a reason to worry. Tell me then, what worries you?"

The blonde runs through his concerns, telling him of Levi's eating habits, general anxiousness, the panic attacks. He even told him how Levi had acted out in the parking lot. Levi stays quiet, his face heating up as Erwin spills his fucked up shit to this stranger. His face fully blazes when he talks about last night. 

"Mhm. When did all this start? Is this something new? Did something happen?"

Erwin looks down at the raven. When he makes no play to speak he continues. 

"About six months ago he was taken by Paradis. We weren't bonded yet. I was able to get him back home almost a week ago now. I hadn't noticed problems like this before then. He was quiet, didn't speak much but I didn't see any of the other things then."

"You pair bonded at the facility?"

"Yes."

"Why did you wait six months? If you don't mind me asking."

Erwin shifts a little in his seat.

"I didn't know he was there. I had called them multiple times after he disappeared and they said they didn't have him. A friend found out that he was and I demanded to see him."

"Hm. I wonder why they would tell you he wasn't. How strange. At any rate, I do have many patients that come from places such as Paradis. I know a lot about the happenings there and am well aware how traumatizing an experience it is. It's perfectly normal to have difficulties coping outside. I also know they made you sign and NDA before you left."

"They do?" Erwin asks. 

Zackley nods with his eyes on Levi.

"Don't worry. You can talk about it here. They won't come after you. I know that fear stops a lot of people from speaking about it. But you needn't worry. It really only covers them on a legal standpoint. So you can't sue them later. So tell me Levi, how are you feeling today?"

Erwin squeezes Levi's knee supportively. The omega's eyes snap up to his and return to glare at the man across from him. He remains silent at Erwin's side. The blonde nudges him with an elbow.

"Come on. I made this appointment for you to talk, not me."

Levi grumbles and buries his face into Erwin's bicep. Erwin sighs. Zackley's smile is kind and understanding. 

"It's alright. We will get to know each other over time. I would like to ask you to leave the room Mr. Smith."

Levi's anxiety spikes.  _ What?! No! Don't leave! _ Erwin's own anxiety bubbles. 

"Uhm..I don't.."

He looks down at the raven and sees the panic in his eyes. He can feel his small body beginning to tremble next to him. 

"I'd rather not." 

"I understand your apprehension but I can assure you, your omega is perfectly safe here."

"That's what they said to me that first day they kidnapped me." Levi snaps.

Erwin's instincts are starting to kick in. Telling him not to leave his omega alone with another alpha. Darius looks at Erwin over his glasses.

"Mr. Smith, you've asked me to help. I can't do that if you aren't going to cooperate. Normally unless this is a couples appointment it would just be me and the patient. It's easier for the patient to open up when it's just the two of us. I will talk with him for a while.We'll discuss Levi's anxieties, what they seem to be focused on, any triggers there may be. We can talk about how all this is making him feel. Come up with goals he can reach for. Plans for the future. Possibly medications if they are needed to help him cope for now. I'll speak with you privately as well. Then we can come up with a strategy that best suits both of you."

Erwin sets his jaw. He doesn't like the idea of leaving his Levi but he understands. 

"This is stupid. Take me home. I want to go home. I don't want to do this. I don't want or need to talk about shit. Take me home." Levi says in a rush. 

"Are you feeling panicked Levi?" Zackley asks.

Levi turns an icy glare on him. He turns back to Erwin and grasps his arm tight. 

"Just take me home. Please. I want to go home."

Erwin feels torn. He swallows down hard.

"Levi-"

"No! I don't want to do this! Take me home. Please!"

Erwin stands up, holding Levi down by his shoulder. 

"No! Don't leave me! You can't! Erwin please!"

He sounds on the brink of hysterics. His hands reach out to grab at the alpha but are captured in his big hands and brought to Erwin's lips. 

"It will be fine, little one." 

"No!"

Zackley sits quietly and watches the interaction. 

"I'll only be right outside the door. It'll just take as long as you make it. Then I will be right back at your side."

"I don't want to talk. I want to go."

"You trust me don't you?"

Tears streak down Levi's face. 

"Don't leave." He whispers. 

Erwin heads for the door with Levi on his tail.

"Levi, go sit back down."

"No!"

With one big hand in the middle of his chest, Erwin stops Levi from coming any closer.

"Go sit down. Now."

Levi had forgotten about that authoritative tone the alpha had sometimes. Before he it kind of turned him on. Right now it just makes him want to cry more. _ Why is he being so mean?  _ He doesn't try to hide the hurt in his eyes as Erwin pushes him back, steps out and closes the door in his face. He tries to wrench it open but the handle won't budge. 

"Unlock it you sack of shit!" He growls at the seated alpha. 

Zackley calmly looks back at him. 

"It isn't locked. You won't find any locked doors here Levi. Your alpha is probably holding it from the other side. He cares about you."

"Shut the hell up you son of a bitch! You don't know shit!"

"He wouldn't have made this appointment if he didn't. Why don't you come sit back down and relax. I would like to get to know you."

"Tch! Fuck you! I don't want to sit. I want to leave."

"Then stand if you want. Makes no difference to me."

Levi folds his arms over his chest and leans back against the door, glaring daggers at the man. Zackley chuckles at him which only angers him more. 

"You act as if I'm your enemy. As if I've done you a great harm. I only want to help you Levi."

"Tch!"

"So angry. A minute ago you were upset your alpha was leaving. Now you're angry. I didn't think you would speak to me with him present."

"I don't want to talk to you at all. I want to go."

"Why?"

"Tch, I just said, I don't want to talk."

"Why not?"

_ This guy is pissing me off. _

"Screw you."

"You aren't talking to him, why not me then? The quicker you stop being stubborn and talk with me the quicker we can be done and you can go home and you can have your alpha back."

Zackley stares at him expectantly. Levi glares back for another minute and finally gives up. He stalks back to the couch and flops down, pulling his knees up to his chest. He refuses to make eye contact with the alpha. 

"Now then, what would you like to tell me about?"

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double chapter update you know you love me 😁


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you read 16 first? These are posted back to back so just checking. Don't want anyone to start reading this one first and be all WHAT THE BALLS ELI!! Lol moving on. Prepare thyself! Erwin has a speech in this...not sorry

"What do you want from me? I just want to go home." Levi growls.

"Why does it panic you so much just to talk to someone? Who am I? You don't have to ever see me again after today if you don't want to."

Levi sits, quietly stewing with his cheek resting on his knee, his eyes glued to the door. 

"Your alpha does care about you. I could see it in his eyes. It hurt him just as much to leave you. I'm sure he would like to come back in and the sooner you talk the sooner he can." 

"What do you want?"

"Tell me about yourself. Talk about whatever you want. Your relationship, your anxiety, the time you spent in Paradis, your childhood even if you want. Start anywhere you want. What do you **want** to talk about?"

He watches as Levi's eyes shift around the room. The raven breathes deep and visibly settles. His steely eyes flick to Zackley. 

"I don't know." He says with a shrug.

"Well let's talk about these panic and anxiety attacks. That seems to be the main reason your mate wanted you to be here."

Levi chews his lip and looks away. 

"What about it?"

"Can you tell me about them? Do you know what triggers them or makes them go away? Can you describe them at all, how they make you feel?"

Levi shifts a little on the couch. 

"I don't know…" he tries to form words several times but fails to put his thoughts together.

"You don't know? Well have you found anything in particular that causes you to feel anxious? I noticed you didn't like the idea of talking to me or your alpha leaving. I can understand not wanting to speak to a stranger. Can you tell me why you were so anxious over Erwin leaving? What about it makes you nervous? Are you afraid something is going to happen to him?"

"N-no."

"No?" Zackley asks and waits for Levi to elaborate.

"I don't think anyone would be dumb enough to try anything. Have you seen him? He's a fucking tree. It would take a lot to take his big ass down."

Zackley chuckles softly at the omega's statement. 

"So you aren't afraid for him then for yourself?"

Levi swallows but doesn't answer, averting his eyes to the table between them. 

"Your mate said you are afraid to be alone or even leave the house. What is it you think is going to happen?"

Levi hesitates to answer. His cheeks heat up again. He feels stupid and weak. The alpha's stare doesn't make him feel any better. He feels like the man can see right through him. See all the messed up shit inside of him. 

"Don't feel ashamed of your feelings Levi. You aren't the only person to suffer these types of feelings and thoughts. I wouldn't have a job if that were the case. You aren't likely to say anything that I haven't heard already. You needn't worry about judgement. I'm here to help. Everything you say in here will be kept confidential between us unless you say otherwise."

Levi sighs and fixes his eyes on his feet. After a few solid minutes of silence he finally gives in.

"I feel like they're going to take me again." His voice is barely above a whisper.

"Who?"

His heart is starting to race. Saying it makes him think it, which makes him anxious. His palms are starting to sweat and the tremor is slowly coming back. 

"That place."

"Paradis?"

Levi nods and swallows down the knot in his throat. He can feel tears forming in his eyes.

"I can see why that would be a scary thought. But you do know Levi, you are bonded to an alpha now. That means that Paradis can no longer touch you."

He looks at the alpha in confusion. 

"Those marks on your neck, think of it like a form of protection. With those marks no one, be it another alpha or the people of Paradis and places like it, they wouldn't dare to touch you without the fear of repercussions from the one who put them there. And believe me Levi, Erwin could be the kindest most caring person in the world but try to harm his omega and he will stop at nothing to protect you. It's part of the bond."

Levi reaches up and absently touches one of the marks and huffs through his nose.

"It's funny."

"What is?"

"I've always hated alphas. I never wanted to be bonded. I didn't want to be owned by someone." He pauses and leans back into the couch. 

"Do you still feel that way or has that changed?"

He thinks about it before he answers.

"Maybe. I don't know."

"Why have you hated alphas?"

It was surprisingly easy for him to talk to Darius. He told him about his upbringing in trafficking of omegas. Being sold to alpha after alpha starting at a young age. He told him about his time spent living on the streets. When Erwin rescued him during his first heat. His time in Paradis. He told him about the nightmares. How they stopped when he was with Erwin. They came back when Paradis stole him away. They still haven't left. Why is that? He tried his best to explain how he's felt since coming home again. Tries to convey his thoughts about the bond between him and Erwin. How bad he feels. 

He talks for over two hours. Darius lets him, gently nudging here and there with questions. By the time he's stopped talking he's exhausted. He wipes the tears from his face with the tissue in his hand. When did he get the tissues and where did they come from? He sighs and leans his head back against the couch, rubbing his eyes.

"I'm going to go out and speak with Erwin for a moment. Then we will come back in and we can discuss the next steps for moving forward. You can just rest here. There's a television over there if you want to turn it on. The remote is on the table below it."

Levi hadn't noticed the screen before. He nods lazily and only half acknowledges the man's departure. He feels so tired. His eyes drift shut in the quiet, dim room. His mind runs through what had transpired. _Holy shit. I can't believe I said all that to him. I've never told anyone any of that shit before. Why did I tell him?_ He remembers starting to feel anxious while talking. Darius took notice right away and distracted him enough to keep talking each time his anxiety started to get in the way. _This guy is good._ He remembers what Darius had said about the bond marks. He cups a hand over one, feeling the marred skin beneath his palm. A small smile tugs at his lips. 

He slowly starts to regain consciousness. First hearing muffled voices that grew louder and clearer. A hand is in his hair petting his head softly. He's laying on his side, with his knees curled up. When did he fall asleep? The voices, he realizes, belong to Erwin and Darius. He slowly opens his eyes and yawns, rubbing his face with his hands.

"You have a good nap?" Erwin asks him, a hint of a smile in his voice. 

"How long was I out?" 

"Not long. Forty five minutes or so maybe." Zackley says.

"Shit! I'm sorry."

He starts to sit up but his head throbs forcing him back down again, this time placing his head on Erwin's thigh. 

"I'm sure you have other patients and need us the hell out of here."

Darius smiles.

"When I have a new patient I allot for a longer appointment. I don't have anything scheduled until this afternoon. Erwin and I have already discussed some things. We were just waiting for you to come back around. I'm going to start you on some medications for anxiety. You'll have two. One you will take everyday and the other is for when you have an attack. I also spoke to your physician and she's going to call in a script for suppressants. I don't think the stress of a heat would be good for you right now. I would like to see you again. Would that be ok?"

"Um.." he sighs.

"It's totally up to you. I think you need it and so does Erwin."

He sighs again and looks up at Erwin. The blonde smiles down at him.

"Ok." 

He watches as Erwin's smile brightens. 

"How does Tuesdays at nine sound?" 

Levi shrugs.

"That'll be fine." Erwin says. 

"Alright. I'll get those prescriptions sent over for you." He says as he stands from his chair.

Levi drags himself up and leans into Erwin.

"It was nice meeting with you two." 

He shakes both of their hands and walks them to the door. 

"I look forward to your next visit Levi. Enjoy your day gentlemen."

Erwin thanks the doctor and leads Levi back out to the car. Once inside and Erwin has started the engine Levi yawns again. 

"Can we go home now?" 

Erwin chuckles at him.

"You don't want to get your muffins? We can just take them home with us."

"I forgot about that. We can go."

Erwin flashes him another smile and reaches for his hand. 

Stepping out of the car, Levi instantly smiles at the familiar smells assaulting his nose. He takes Erwin's proffered hand and lets him lead him inside. He focuses on the warmth of the alpha's hand around his and the nearness of his body until the door chime brings his eyes up from their feet. His smile brightens when he sees the familiar interior. 

"Have a seat. I'll be right out." A woman yells from the kitchen. 

Levi leads them to his old table in the back and sits down, still holding the blonde's hand. 

"You look happy." Erwin says.

Levi meets his eyes and flashes him a shy smile. 

"I missed this place." He says. 

Erwin chuckles softly and continues to stare at him. 

"What?" Levi asks, a little panicked. 

"I haven't seen you smile in a long time. If I'd have known this place would bring it so easily I'd have dragged you here sooner. I've missed your smile."

The look in Erwin's eyes makes him want to cry and cringe at the same time. A light blush colors his cheeks. He suddenly feels guilty. _What was it like for him? It must have been hard for him too._ An audible gasp brings his eyes back up but it hadn't come from Erwin. 

"Well I'll be. Where have you been hiding stranger? It's so good to see you. We missed you round here. You had us all worried sick." 

The woman has the biggest smile on her face. Levi smiles back at her.

"Hi." Not really sure what to say to her, he just blurts it right out. "I was kidnapped by Paradis. Erwin found me and saved me. Now I'm home again. I missed this place too and you."

Erwin turned his gaze from Bett to Levi with shock clear on his face. He didn't expect Levi to say it at all let alone be so nonchalant about it.

"Those smarmy bastards! It's disgusting what they do to those poor omegas in there. You're safe now and that's what matters. You have that hunk to keep you safe." She says with a wink towards Erwin, earning a soft laugh from both men. 

"I'm glad you're here. What can I get for you boys? Whatever you want. It's on me today."

"We were hoping to get a few of your muffins today Bett." Erwin says.

"I'm kinda hungry." Levi says in a small voice. 

He's looking at Erwin with a bashful expression. Erwin's heart stutters. He catalogues it away with the many things he adores about Levi. 

"We can eat here if you'd like." He smiles at him. "What do you want?"

He thinks it over and looks up at Bett.

"Surprise me." 

The woman laughs and looks to Erwin for his order.

"Uh.. I'll take whatever too I guess." 

"Coffee and tea?" She asks pointing to them in turn.

"That would be lovely. Thank you Bett" the blonde says. 

He looks back at the raven across from him when she leaves and watches him with a smile on his face. The staring makes Levi squirm in his seat. 

"Quit staring at me. It's weirding me out." 

"It's just...you look happy. It's been awhile since I've seen it. To be honest, I was beginning to wonder if I'd ever see it again."

Levi looks down at his lap again. The weight of guilt heavy on his chest. He scans the restaurant and sighs. 

"This place...it was the only place I felt safe and comfortable in. I could come here and not be stared at or worry about being told to leave... people didn't pick on me here... didn't ask for any gross favors..it was the only place I had a friend. It was like a sort of home for me."

Erwin smiles at him again and squeezes his hand.

"You're gonna make me cry."

Neither of them had noticed Bett had returned with their drinks and was listening to Levi talk. She sets the cups down and rests a hand on the raven's shoulder. 

"I would never turn anyone away without a damn good reason. You're always welcome here. I looked forward to your visits. You were the only person that let an old bitty like me rattle on and listened. You're such a sweet boy. It's a shame a soul like you has had to live such a hard life. I'll be right back with y'all's meal."

"I'm glad you had her." Erwin says after she had left again. His eyes look sad.

"I never told her anything about myself. I think she just guessed I was a street rat."

Bett drops off their plates and they tuck in quietly.

"So what did Darius tell you?" Levi finally asks. 

"He didn't tell me any of what you told him if that's what you're asking. He's not allowed to unless you tell him he can. He asked me for my side of things. He just said to be patient and let you decide when."

"You have been patient. I just... I feel bad."

"Why? What's there to feel bad about?"

"It's just...you shouldn't have to wait. I feel bad you have to deal with my shit. You deserve better than me." 

His voice had gotten smaller at the end, cracking a little. He couldn't look at the alpha, opting to stare at his half eaten food instead. Erwin sat quietly for so long Levi thought he must agree with him. 

"I feel bad you're bonded to me. I'm just a piece of trash from the streets. I was broken before, now... it's just worse. You shouldn't have to be tied to someone like me. I can't give you anything. I'm just a worthless whore. I have too many problems. I'm fucking useless to you. I can't give you what you need without freaking out. I can't even leave... I just….you deserve so much better-"

The tears swimming in his eyes threaten to spill over. Erwin cuts him off before he can say anymore. 

"Levi shut the hell up." 

He snaps his mouth shut, his eyes darting to Erwin's face. He could see anger there but also a sort of softness too. His eyes widen as Erwin continues to speak. 

"I'm certain I told you before not to speak like that. My palms are itching to take you over my knee right now. Even in this restaurant." He pauses and watches Levi for a moment.

Levi stares at him like a deer in headlights. He takes a deep breath and keeps going.

"I don't care what kind of life you led before me. I don't care that you came from the streets. I don't care what happened at Paradis. Well I do but only because it pisses me off that people have done horrible things to my omega. Levi, the only thing I care about is your safety and happiness."

"But why?" Levi breathes.

"Why what? Why do I care?"

"Why me?"

Erwin looks at him quietly. The look in his eyes makes Levi's heart stutter. 

"I told you, something drew me to you. From the moment I saw you I felt like you belonged to me. That I belonged to you. I felt like I had found a new purpose in life. That I needed to protect you and do everything in my power to keep you safe and make you happy. I'd do anything for you." 

He swallows hard and reaches for Levi's hand again. 

"Everytime I see you smile I feel like my heart is going to leap out of my chest. It's like I've lived my whole life without ever seeing the sun and you, your smile, give me that. It killed me when you disappeared. I was thrown back into the dark. I was afraid. I didn't know what happened. I didn't know if you were even alive. I couldn't bear the thought of you not being on this earth anymore.

I told myself that if you had just run away and found another alpha, I was ok with that as long as you were happy. Sometimes it helped a little, others I wanted to be selfish. I wanted to find you and drag you back home where I could lock you away and keep you to myself.

I thought about you everyday. I missed you so much. I didn't feel whole without you. When Hanji told me she found you I was... I can't even describe it. I couldn't wait to see you. I just left work immediately. I had meetings that day and skipped out. Pissed a few people off. I couldn't control myself. It was this overwhelming need to see you. 

I dreamed of finding you so many nights. When I found out the god awful things they were doing I wanted to kill them. Set the place on fire and destroy everything. I have you back now. You brought back the sun. And I don't intend on letting it go again. 

I know you are struggling and I get that completely. It kills me to see you hurting. I want to make it go away. I wish I could. I know it will take time but I'm fully prepared to wait. Because I know that it's worth it. That you are worth it. Because I love you. I fell in love with you Levi. I know I don't really know you that well, you don't open up but the little bits here and there, I'm completely in love with you.

I don't care if I have to wait. I don't want to hear you saying I deserve better. I want you. I want to be here with you, for you. I'll wait for however long it takes. I don't care if it takes a hundred years. I'll still be here. So please.. don't say that anymore." 

All he could do as Erwin spoke is stare. He didn't even try to stop the tears from spilling down his face or the sob that broke free when Erwin finally stopped talking. He couldn't stop himself. He launches from his chair and into Erwin's lap, throwing his arms around the alpha's neck. 

"I'm sorry." He sobs into Erwin's shoulder. 

Erwin wraps his arms around him. He holds his omega to him, letting him cry in his arms. He gently wipes the tears from Levi's face when he sits up. Levi lets him and crashes their lips together. Erwin loves him! It's been so long since anyone has said that to him. Since anyone has made him feel loved. Not since his mother died when he was four. 

He can't find the words to speak. He feels so overwhelmed. He can't stop smiling and kissing the blonde. Bett finally reappears and smiles knowingly at them. Levi doesn't bother with trying to move from Erwin's lap. He smiles shyly, his cheeks tinted pink and leans his head on the alpha's shoulder. 

"You boys ready for a muffin or two?" She asks.

"That would be great. Thank you. I was wondering, could we maybe get a few to take home with us?" Erwin asks her.

"No problem." 

She takes their plates away and returns with muffins on a plate and a bag with a few to take home. She sets them on the table and lingers.

"Levi, I wanted to ask you. I would have earlier but your man here was busy with that beautiful speech of his. I'm getting up there in my age as shocking as that is."

The two chuckle politely as she continues.

"It's getting harder for me to keep up with everything. My husband is getting sick, it's just difficult for just the two of us. I was wondering if you would want to help out. I have two girls coming in, one of them is my granddaughter. They'll handle it out here mostly. My husband and I can teach our ways in the kitchen. You may have to help out now and then out here. You don't have to just thought I'd offer."

"Well yeah. I'd love to."

"Oh good. I really didn't want to do the whole hiring process. I'll let you get to your muffins. Just stop by anytime and we can work things out and get you started."

"Thank you." 

He looks at Erwin and smiles when she walks away. 

"Holy shit! I have a job!"

Erwin beams at him. 

"That's great baby. I'm happy for you."

He hugs him tight. He picks up a muffin and takes a bite.

"You'll probably learn how to make these and I'll get fat from eating them all the time."

Levi giggles and takes a bite of his own muffin. 

"I'm not trying to burst your bubble here but are you sure you want to do this? I only ask because the day before yesterday you couldn't even walk outside. Even leaving today was difficult. I'm just worried it might be moving too quickly. I don't want you to be disappointed or discouraged if you aren't able to do it." 

Levi chews his muffin quietly and thinks it over. 

"Yeah but with the meds I'll be taking it will be easier. I feel a lot better after talking to Darius. And I have you."

He turns to look at him. Erwin smiles and plants a kiss to his forehead.

"I've always loved this place. I'm comfortable here. I don't think it will be that bad. I want to at least try."

"Ok. If you want to do it I'm not going to stop you. I'm hopeful. I think this will be good for you." 

Levi starts feeling drained again once he's finished his muffin. Erwin leaves a hefty tip for Bett and leads a teetering Levi out to the car. The drive home is quiet. Both men perfectly content in the silence. Levi lets out a big yawn as he crosses the threshold into their home.

Erwin scoops him up and carries him into his room, setting him down gently on his monstrous bed. He strips them both down to their underwear and then climbs under the covers, pulling the raven to his chest. He kisses the top of his head and snuggles in close for a much needed nap. 

Levi wakes first feeling way too hot. He starts to squirm around, trying to untangle himself from the sheets and the limbs of the alpha next to him. 

"Oh shit!" He bolts upright.

A sudden sense of impending doom settles in his chest. Erwin stirs next to him. 

"Levi, what's wro- oh." 

Levi looks at him with sheer panic on his face. 

"It's ok. I'll just run out and pick up your meds. I'm sure they're ready by now." 

"No don't leave me!"

The last time he felt this was before they took him. His body is quickly warming and speeding up. He almost welcomes the feeling after all the cold he felt at Paradis. It was maddening. He doesn't hurt like last time. Not yet anyway. 

"Erwin I'm scared." He says in a shaky voice.

"I know. It'll be ok. Just let me get the meds and it will go away."

"I don't want to be alone. Please."

Erwin sighs, unsure if he will be able to hold back like he could before. He can feel the pull a lot stronger now. The bond telling him to take what's his. The familiar scent building in the air is intoxicating. His own body stirs. 

"Let me see if Hanji can get them. Will that be ok?"

Levi weakly nods. His body is beginning to tremble. An aching heat has settled in his core and groin. His breath has gone shallow making him pant already. Erwin jumps off the bed in search of his phone. He digs it out from his pant pocket and quickly finds Hanji's contact. He tries to call her but it rings to voicemail. His phone vibrates with a text before he can leave one. 

**Hanji: in a meeting wat u need?**

**Eyebrows: I need Levi's medicine from the pharmacy. He's going into heat. Need the suppressants. Now. I can't take him and he doesn't want me to leave**

**Hanji: i can get it but it may b an hour from now**

**Eyebrows: I don't know if we can wait that long. I don't want to hurt him. I don't think I can hold back.**

**Hanji: u could ask mike**

**Eyebrows: Hanji Levi is in heat. I would kill mike if he stepped foot on this property right now**

**Hanji: right do wat u can 4 now ill b there soon as i can**

**Eyebrows: Ok thank you**

"Shit! She's in a meeting. She said it may be an hour before she can get here."

"Shit we don't have an hour." Levi pants. 

He's flopped over on his side squirming against the mattress. A thin layer of sweat has covered his skin. He lets out a whimper as the first cramp hits. Erwin sits on the edge of the bed and looks at him with worry. 

"What can I do?"

Levi huffs then groans as the cramp builds stronger. 

"Fffuck!" He grits out. 

"I want to help."

"I...last time I couldn't...shit ahhn!"

"I know but do you remember the first time you let me help you? Maybe we can try that. If you can't it's fine we'll stop and think of something else." 

Levi visibly hesitates. 

"I'm scared." 

"I know. I got you remember? I would never hurt you. I love you."

The raven lets out a moan and launches at him, taking him by surprise. His arms snake around the blonde's neck as he crashes their lips together. His tongue delves between Erwin's lips and battles his tongue for dominance. The force of the kiss brings a low growl from Erwin's chest. He can feel Levi's heart pounding against his chest. 

His hands wander over Levi's bare back, from his shoulders down around his covered ass cheeks, squeezing them hard with both hands and back up again, feeling every curve and line beneath his fingertips. The omega grinds his hips into the alpha, moaning into Erwin's mouth as they continue to devour each other. 

Erwin breaks the kiss and trails along Levi's jaw, down to the bite marks he had left on the raven. Alternating between kissing, licking and soft nips. When he reaches the spot he breathes heavily against it. The raven shivers and whimpers, leaning into his mouth. Erwin closes his mouth around the glands there and draws the spot in. Levi gasps and arches his back, grinding his hips hard. 

He can feel how hard Levi is beneath the thin fabric of his briefs. A small wet spot has already formed from precum leaking. How did he get this worked up so quickly? He hums against the soft flesh and sucks at it again. This time Levi moans loudly in his ear. His own thick length twitches at the glorious sounds. He gently pushes Levi onto his back with his mouth still attached to his glands.

He marks his way down to one of Levi's nipples and flick it with his tongue. The omega whimpers and writhes under him. He sucks the pink tip between his lips, sucking hard and flicks his tongue over it again and again. 

"Hu..mh Er-win.."

Levi pants and moans as his fingers tangle in blonde hair. His hips buck in desperate search of friction. Erwin releases the tiny nub and moves over to the next one, replacing his mouth with his fingers on the first. When his mouth closes on this one his finger pinch and roll the first at the same time. Levi arches off the bed. 

"Nya! Stop. Please. I want...more..down..please..t-ha-touch me."

He wants to make his omega cum before his anxiety kicks in again. He missed the taste of him on his tongue for so long. Normally he likes to take his time and tease a little but who knows when Levi's anxiety will show and right now he's hungry damnit. He trails wet kisses down to Levi's briefs and mouths his erection through the thin fabric. Levi bucks against him, whimpering and mewling. 

His fingers hook under the waistband and tug them down. Levi lifts his hips to help and Erwin quickly removes the offending article. The alpha doesn't waste any time and swallows Levi completely. He cries out loud and throws his head back into the pillows, clutching madly at the sheets. Erwin bobs and sucks greedily, thoroughly enjoying the wanton sounds leaving the omega's lips. 

Levi can feel himself building fast. He missed this too. It feels so good. He moans out Erwin's name and squirms beneath his mouth. He wants more. He wants to feel his mouth everywhere. The aching need gnaws at him, wanting the alpha deep inside of him. Erwin's hands push his legs up, forcing him to expose his slick entrance. The alpha settles between his legs. His mouth hovers only inches away, his breath hot against his aching little hole. 

He steals a glance down at the blonde and catches his eye. Erwin's eyes seem to be lit from within. Like two glowing sapphires staring back at him. _He's so fucking hot._ Then he could feel it. A growing dread and unease beginning to well in his chest. He swallows down hard and looks away. But Erwin had seen as well as can feel it through the bond. 

"Hey."

Levi drags his eyes back to his.

"I love you. Ok."

Levi smiles his shy smile and nods. He bites his lip and pulls his knees up further. One hand reaches down in search of one of the alpha's. Their fingers interlock and rest against the sheets. Erwin smiles back at him. Keeping his eyes trained on the omega's face he licks a thick stripe between his cheeks, earning a gasp from the smaller male. The tantalizing taste of him makes his mouth instantly water. He growls and attacks the sensitive flesh with everything he has. 

The raven's melodic cries fill his ears and urge him on, licking and sucking him into euphoria. His tongue thrusts deep inside, wriggling about in search of that sweet little spot he knows will make his precious Levi sing for him. He must have found it as Levi groans and begins to buck wildly against him. 

"Oh fuck! Oh fuck! Erwin! Right there! Ha-aah!"

His grip on the alpha's hand tightens as his body starts to quake. _What anxiety? This is fucking amazing!_ He can feel his core tightening so hard. His orgasm building fast. So close. 

"Don't stop!..uhn so..good. Fuck Erwin...Erwin hunhm"

Erwin's tongue moves faster and harder. His own cock twitches hard against the mattress, his hips grinding down, needing the friction as Levi's cries spur him on. 

"Hu-uhn I'm gonna..c-ha fuck Erwin!" Levi whines on the edge.

His other hands fists the sheets. He throws his head back as his body explodes in release. Screaming out loud as his orgasm threatens to rip him apart. His back arches, his eyes roll back and his toes curl as his climax reaches its peak. Erwin keeps going, letting him spiral in ecstasy. 

He feels like he can't breathe. His body keeps spasming. All he can do is scream and writhe as he keeps cumming. As much as it feels good he thinks he can't handle much more. 

"Er-win..ok-k s-s-sto-p.. I c-can't-t uhn..Erwin!"

The alpha slows and lets him ride out his orgasm. Levi collapses back a panting mess, feeling utterly spent. His whole body is buzzing. Erwin sits up on his knees abruptly and immediately starts stroking himself. The sight shocks Levi. He wasn't expecting to see Erwin touching himself. He reaches out and wraps his small hand around him. He helps Erwin stroke himself to completion, spilling thick hot ropes of his cum across his stomach along Levi's own. Erwin collapses down next to him, both of them panting, trying to catch their breath as they come back down together. 

"Fuck I missed you." Erwin says.

The swear surprises Levi again. He laughs out loud and smiles at the blonde.

"I missed you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes a lot happens in this chapter but meh 😋 hope you liked it


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long since I've posted. I have not forgotten yall. Just been so busy with all the crazy going on. Between work, homeschooling the kiddo and somehow finding time to eat and sleep it's not been easy to get to this. I hope all of you are staying safe. I will try my best to get some more chapters out for you but I honestly don't know how often I can get to them. I will do my best though😊

Having skipped work for a week, Erwin knows he can't put it off any longer. He stares up at the ceiling on his back, unable to sleep. His Levi lays curled up against his side. His head rests on Erwin's chest, one arm slung over and both legs draped across the alpha's thigh. 

Erwin absently strokes Levi's soft black hair as his mind toils. _Tomorrow is the first day Levi will be starting his medicine. He could have a bad reaction like an allergy. What if they don't work and he has an attack? I'd be at work and couldn't help him. Would it even be safe to leave him alone for that long?_

_I'm a generous boss. There have been numerous times I've allowed employees to bring a sick child to work when they couldn't find a sitter. Why couldn't I bring my Levi? He can stay in my office. It won't look very professional but who cares. Levi is my omega. They can't fault me for wanting to take care of him. Mental illness is still a sickness._

He sighs deeply and stills his hand on Levi's head.

"Why'd you stop?" Levi slurs.

He hadn't realized Levi had been awake. 

"Felt good." The raven mumbles and turns his blurry eyes to Erwin. 

"Sorry. I didn't wake you did I?" 

Levi rubs his eyes and yawns, shaking his head.

"Why are you?" He asks. 

"Couldn't sleep I suppose. I was just thinking."

"Bout what?"

"You." Erwin replies with a sigh. 

He can sense a spike in Levi's anxiety. The omega sits up cross legged and faces him, fully awake now. Erwin scoots up the bed and sits with his back against the wall. 

"It's not anything bad. Not really. I'm just worried." 

He pauses and reaches for Levi's hand. Levi hesitates giving it to him, making Erwin look up and search his face. Instead Levi crawls over, sits himself in the alpha's lap and rests his head on his broad chest. Erwin smiles down at him and wraps his big arms around him, easily encasing his small frame. They sit in silence for a few minutes before Erwin speaks up and tells Levi of his thoughts. 

"I can't keep putting it off. I can only do so much from home. Eventually I will have to return to work. I have meetings that have been pushed out... I need to get back…."

He sighs again, nuzzling Levi's hair with his nose. 

"I don't want to leave you. You're starting your new meds tomorrow. I'm just worried. I don't want to not be here if you were to need me."

Levi remains quiet as Erwin speaks. He knew this day was coming. He didn't want it to happen either. But he knows Erwin needs to get back and that he's anxious about it as well.

"I have my phone." He says quietly.

The answer startled Erwin. He hadn't expected Levi to acquiesce. Not after how he has been the last week. Especially involving Erwin leaving.

"If it gets bad I can call you. Or Hanji, or Darius even."

His eyes slip down to his lap. 

"I'll start working with Bett soon too... I wish I could just come with you until then."

"Well that's what I was thinking about."

Levi's eyes snap back up to Erwin's face.

"I let my employees bring their families to work with them when they need to. I'll have meetings you can't be there for but you could go down and visit Hanji in the lab. I'm sure she wouldn't mind the company." 

Levi's eyes brighten. 

"Really?"

"Yes. It might be a little boring for you but I'd get to keep an eye on you. It can't be a permanent thing. Just until you get used to your meds."

"Kay." The raven purrs.

Erwin's heart warms at the bright smile on his omega's face. He presses a quick kiss to his soft lips. 

"You need to go back to bed then. We'll have to get up early if we're going to work."

He scoots back down, pulling Levi to his chest. Both men snuggle close with happy smiles plastered on their faces as they drift back into sleep.

Earlier that day, they lay panting together on Erwin's bed. They had just finished helping Levi through a wave of heat for the second time, with Erwin using his hands and mouth. They hadn't heard their beta friend enter the house.

"Is it safe to come in?" She asks from the hall, startling them both.

Erwin quickly jumps up and tugs on a pair of pants, tossing his shirt over to the raven on the bed. He opens the door and steps out into the hall.

"Hey. Thank you for bringing these." He says, taking the bag from her. 

"Is he ok?" She asks, trying to look around the alpha's large frame into the room.

He steps back into the doorway, blocking her view and any entry. His alpha side did not want any type of disturbance in his nest. He had unknowingly been releasing protective and possessive scents into the air. Even with her beta senses she could still smell and sense his unease and backs up a few steps, attempting to placate her lifelong friend. 

"Yes . He will be. I think. I don't know how fast these things work."

"They can usually stop a heat if one is in progress. Should only take about fifteen minutes to kick in."

"I'll give him these and I'll meet you out in the kitchen."

She shrugs and turns on her heel.

"Sure." She says as she pads down the hall.

He watches as she bounces away before turning back into his room. He stops short upon seeing an empty bed. He temporarily panics until he sees the light in the bathroom. Carrying the pharmacy bag he steps in and finds Levi cleaning himself at the sink. He sets the bag on the counter and steps up behind him, bending to press a kiss to his head. 

"Is she staying?" Levi asks.

"I can make her leave if you want." 

"No. I don't want her to leave. I've only seen her once since I've been home."

He watches a strange look cross over the blonde's face in the mirror.

"Do you not want her to stay?"

Erwin gives him a weak apologetic smile.

"Biology. You're in heat. If it was anyone else out there right now I'd probably have killed them for being here."

He reaches for the bag and dumps it's contents out onto the counter. Two bottles and a box. Levi gingerly picks up the box and holds it out to Erwin.

"Will you do it?"

Erwin takes it with a questioning look.

"It's a shot. I've never had to do it myself. The nurses at the clinic always did it."

Erwin's face softens and he presses a kiss to his forehead. 

"Of course."

Levi lays back down on the bed to wait for the suppressants to work and Erwin meets Hanji. 

After the meds kick in and he feels his heat subside, Levi joins Erwin and Hanji in the kitchen, finding a hot cup of tea waiting for him. Hanji stays through dinner. Overall all was a good visit. Levi's anxiety only showed a few times, none of which turned into a full attack requiring the help of medicine. The trio end the night with a movie. Hanji on the oversized arm chair and Erwin and Levi cuddled up on the couch.

Erwin's alarm rings, pulling him from his peaceful dreams. He decides to let Levi sleep a few extra minutes and gets up to make himself some coffee and a tea for Levi along with warming a couple muffins from yesterday.

"Don't forget to take your medicine." He tells the raven as he clears their dishes. 

Levi grumbles out a response and heads for his room. The two meet at the front door once they are ready to go. 

"Ready?" Erwin asks.

Levi nods in response and smiles his shy smile. 

"Do you have your emergency meds?" 

His smile faulters.

"No. I don't want to walk around with a bottle of pills in my pocket."

"What are you going to do if you have an attack? Go get them. You can put them in my briefcase...Now, Levi." He adds when the raven continued to stand and glare at him.

He waits for Levi to return with the meds and begrudgingly hand them over. He takes Levi by the hand and walks out to his car. He can sense the omega's anxiousness building but he doesn't mention it. 

He parks his car in his designated space. His long strides quickly bring him over to the passenger side where he opens the door for the smaller male. The raven does a good job hiding the tremor that has started as he climbs out of his seat. His medicine must have kicked in. He's pretty sure he would have had a full attack by now if they hadn't. He can still feel a lingering anxiety clawing at the back of his mind. It helps when the alpha steps close to him and takes his hand.

The doors open up into a large spacious lobby. A cacophony of noise assaults his ears. There are a lot of people milling about. Either getting ready to start work or here for an early morning meeting with someone. He instinctively steps closer to the blonde, his hand tightening around the bigger one. Erwin squeezes back and leads him over to the front desk. 

"Hi Mr.Smith! It's good to see you back. Hi Levi!" Petra greets the pair cheerfully.

"Good morning Petra. I figured it was about time I made an appearance." He says smiling at her then nods towards Levi.

"Levi has come along to keep me company."

"Awe well we're glad to have you here. We're happy you are home now too." She says to the omega.

Levi smiles shyly and looks down at his feet.

He half listens as Petra and Erwin chat quietly with each other, nervously shuffling his feet until the alpha leads him away to the elevators. Erwin looks down at him once the doors are closed. 

"Are you doing ok?"

Levi gives him a weak smile and nods. He can still feel his anxiety gnawing at him but he's trying his best to push it down. After dropping their things in Erwin's office he takes Levi around for a quick tour of the building, stopping in the lab to say hello to Hanji and Moblit and settle in back at his office. 

The morning is fairly boring for Levi. He sits on the couch scrolling through the internet on his phone while Erwin worked. Just before lunchtime a meeting is requested of Erwin in the building's conference room. Hanji has also been requested for the meeting so Levi would have to be alone.

Erwin is reluctant to leave him not knowing how long the meeting will be. After Levi yawns a few times, he tells the alpha he's going to take a nap while he is away. What could go wrong while he's asleep? He's curled up on the couch with the blonde's jacket draped over him, sleeping peacefully when the alpha leaves the office, still hesitant to leave his omega alone, but more confident than before. 

_~_ _His stomach is twisted tight with nerves as the car pulls up in front of a large expensive looking house. A man ushers him and the other two boys out, up the steps and in through the front door._

_There's music playing over speakers and they can hear the voices of numerous men speaking from within a room nearby. The boys are led to where the men are congregated together. They all turn to look at them when they enter the room. Each one with eyes glazed over from liquor and lust. Some with lewd sneers on their disgusting faces, others start to cat call in excitement and grab at themselves in full view of everyone else in the room._

_He doesn't know how much time has passed or how the other two are fairing. He's laid spread eagled on the bed. His whole body aches. Every muscle shaking with exhaustion and screaming. He's so tired and completely drained._

_He squeezes his eyes shut as one man climbs off the bed to quickly be replaced by another. His skin itches and burns under rough calloused fingertips._ 'God, I hope this night is almost over. I can't take much more.' _The man's hand closes over his mouth. His eyes snap open, peering up at his next assailant. The man sneers back at him._

_"I hope you are ready. I like to hear them scream. So does my friend here. He's gonna help me."_

_Another man climbs onto the bed, coming into view. Levi's eyes widen with terror. '_ Shit! This is not good! This is bad! What are they gonna do?' _He tries to kick free and escape but his battered body is too weak to fight back, let alone against two men. Their strong hands clamp around him, leaving dark painful bruises in their wake. He tries to bury his face in the mattress but one of them grabs a fistful of his hair and yanks his head back._

_"No. No. We want to hear you when you scream."_

_The pain he feels is unbearable. His throat burns as he screams. He's certain he won't have a voice after this. That's if he even walks away from here. One of the men presses a knife to his cheek. He can feel the cold metal trace across the skin on his back. ~_

He jolts upright screaming louder than he's ever remembered. When his body collides with the ground he's pulled into the realm of consciousness. He scrambles to untangle himself from the jacket around him. ' _The fuck? Whose is this? Tch'_ Tossing it aside he looks around frantically, trying to make sense of the unfamiliar surroundings. A large desk, the couch he must have been laying on with more cushioned chairs around a small table, a really long table at another end of the room. _'Where the fuck am I? What is this place? I must have passed out. Shit! I have to get out of here.'_

His heart hammers in his chest. The last thing he remembers is the party, those two men, cold steal and so much pain. He climbs to his feet on shaky legs, hoping they will hold him up. He expected to feel a lot of pain and is surprised when he doesn't feel any. _'Why don't I hurt? How long was I out? Where are the other two? Are they ok?'_ He darts to the door, standing with his hand on the handle and his ear pressed against it, listening. He doesn't hear anything. 

He cracks the door open a little, hoping it doesn't make any noise as he does. He still doesn't hear anything and he can't see anyone through the crack. He pushes the door open and holds his breath. Waiting for someone to come and stop him. 

This room is empty too. There's another desk like in the room he was just in and some chairs but no people. _'Why am I here? I've never been in a place like this before. Where are the other two?'_ He hurries across the room to these strange metal doors. Or what looks like a sort of door. _'There isn't a handle.'_ He tries to push them but they won't budge. _'How in the fuck do these open?!'_

He looks around, trying to find some way to open these doors. His eyes land on a glowing round button with a downward pointing arrow. He stabs it with a finger and jumps back in alarm when strange noises come from behind the doors. A loud ping sounds and the metal doors slide open revealing a small compartment. 

He stares in confusion and peeks his head inside. There are more glowing buttons with numbers on the wall next to the doors. He steps in and turns to face them, studying the numbers and symbols on the glowing discs. Two of them are marked with letters, an L and a B, the rest are numbers. Before he chances testing one the doors close, trapping him inside. 

Immediately he starts to panic, trying to pry the doors back open with his hands. _'Shit!Shit!Shit!'_ The tiny room starts to move, making him lose his balance a little. His stomach rolls slightly at the strange movement. _'What the hell is happening? What's going on?'_

The room slows to a stop. His knees shake as he grips the railing around the walls. The loud pings sounds again. The metal doors whir open once more. His eyes are wide as saucers and his heart drops to his toes. 

The doors open into a hallway and a small group of people are standing there facing him. Two men and three women. All of them are dressed really well. They're talking to each other casually and step into the small room with him. He's confused as the people ignore him aside from two of the women smiling at him as they step past him. 

He swallows hard and quickly steps out, eyeing the group, expecting them to stop him at any moment. He watches as one of the men step forward and presses a glowing button and the doors close. 

He stands there staring, listening to the noises of the tiny room moving away behind those doors. _'Why didn't they stop me? Did they not know me? Maybe now's my chance to escape. I can finally be free from those bastards. I just need to find a way out of here.'_

He looks down the hall in both directions. One way has lots of lights and he can see people moving from room to room. The other end is darker and he doesn't see anyone at all. He turns towards the darker end and begins traversing the halls of this gigantic unknown place, keeping alert for people who may stop him. He wanders around completely lost for over an hour. Desperately searching for an exit of some kind. 

"Excuse me. Can I help you?" 

He freezes. _'Shit!'_ A man in black clothes with some kind of badge pinned to his shirt approaches. A flashlight and what looks to be a gun are holstered to a belt around his waist. He eyes the man and the gun warily then bolts. 

He runs through the halls at full tilt. He can hear the man yelling and running after him. _'How do I get out of here? Damnit! I'm so lost. I have to find a way out. I have to get out. It's my only chance.'_ He turns around a corner and halts. Two more men dressed the same are coming down that hall. He looks around frantically for an escape. He spots a sign on a door with a picture of stairs. 

The men are closing in. He breaks for the door, throwing it open and ducking inside. He launches down the first two flights of steps, jumping down to the next landing. He twists his ankle upon landing and stumbles forward. He braces against the wall, taking a little weight off his foot. 

The men burst through the door above. He starts running down the stairs as best as he can, using the railings to help with his throbbing ankle. He can hear the men's boots clomping loudly as they race after him. There's a crackling sound and then one of them starts barking out at someone else. 

"Southeast stairwell. Passing fourth floor now. Coming up on third. Head him off!"

The man's voice echoes throughout the stairwell. 

Another door is thrown open below him and more boots start clomping up the stairs after him. _'Shit! They're gonna catch me.'_ At the next landing he pauses to catch a breath. His ankle is screaming at him to stop but he has to keep going. This is his only chance of escaping. His only shot at freedom. 

He pushes through the door on this landing marked with a big red three nearly colliding with someone wearing a white coat and carrying a clipboard. The person looks at him in bewilderment. Like he's sprouted a second head. He stumbles but keeps running. He turns a corner just as the door to the stairwell slams against the wall. 

_'Tch! I need to hide. I can't keep running.'_ He begins opening doors, trying to find an unoccupied room he could hide in. The sounds of the men's stomping and yelling are getting closer. They're going to come around the corner any minute. He opens a door to a darkened room. He doesn't wait to see if anyone is in it. 

He ducks inside pulling the door shut quickly behind him. Looking frantically about, he doesn't see anyone else in this room which is good. He spots a desk and scurries over and underneath it, pulling his knees up to his chest. He squeezes his eyes shut trying to hold back the tears as his whole body shakes with fear and exhaustion. 

He listens for the sounds of the men's boots to go galloping by and away again before he allows himself to release the breath he had been holding. _'What am I gonna do? I don't even know where I am. Even if I do get out of here, where would I go? How did I even get here and why? Tch! Was probably one of those perverts from the party. Didn't get enough so he paid extra for more time. Still doesn't explain this weird place. Still though, this could be my chance. I could be free. I need to get up. I have to keep moving. I can't let them catch me. I have to find a way out.'_

He starts to inch his way out from under the desk. The door opens and the overhead light is flicked on, illuminating the room. He jumps back under, hoping the person hadn't spotted him. He clamps his hand over his mouth and nose in an attempt to quiet his breathing. The person strides into the room, talking rather loudly.

"Where the hell would he have gone Erwin? This is not good. We need to find him."

It's a woman. She must be talking on her phone. He can hear another voice but it's small and sounds far away. The woman steps up to the desk. It sounds like she drops a stack of papers on it.

"Can't you feel him through the bond? What's he feeling? Would be nice if you can track him somehow through it."

"He's scared, Hanji. So am I. He could be anywhere. I don't know what happened. He was asleep when I left. Even if he had an attack I don't know why he wouldn't have taken his medicine. Unless he did and they didn't work. _'sigh'_ I called Darius. He's on his way. I have to find him."

The man sounds panicked. _'Who is he looking for? Couldn't be me. He mentioned medicine. The only medicine I take is the suppressants and I'm not due for a while yet.'_

"He's gotta be in the building somewhere. The meeting wasn't that long and Petra didn't see him in the lobby. He would have to have passed right by her. She would have seen him. I'm sure we'll find him. Where are you now? I'm in my office."

"On my way to you. I'm almost there."

His heart pounds in his chest as the woman steps around the desk. _'Shit!Shit!Shit!'_

"Ok. The security team are looking at the cameras. I'm sure they'll find hi-WHA!"

He tries to scoot back and pull his feet from view but he knows he's too slow. His stomach fills with dread. Her face comes into view as she bends over to look at him. The bespectacled woman beams at him. 

"LEVI! What are you doing under there? We've been looking all over for you. What happened, shorty?"

He sits, momentarily frozen in fear. He can hear the man on the phone yelling but the words are muffled and it sounds like he's running. The color drains from his face as he stares back in horror. He can feel his shot at freedom slipping away. _'Run stupid! RUN!'_ He vaults out from under the desk, making a mad dash for the door. 

"Levi! Wait!"

_'How does she know my name? Who is she? Shit! This is bad! Shit!'_ He tears open the door and propels out into the hall, prepared to make a run for it. He smacks into what he thought was a wall at first but the wall reaches out and grabs him. 

"Levi! Where have you been? Are you okay? What happened?"

He looks up into an unfamiliar yet somehow still familiar face. The man is tall with neat blonde hair. Brilliant blue eyes under thick golden eyebrows and a handsome chiseled face. He looks like he could have stepped off Mount Olympus itself. He stares up at the man with his brows furrowed in confusion.

_'How does HE know me? Why does he seem familiar? Was he at the party? Maybe he's the one that wanted extra time.'_ The man doesn't look angry that he had left the room. If anything he looks concerned. 

"Answer me. What happened? Why did you leave? You scared me. Look at me. Levi!"

The men in black uniforms and heavy boots come clomping around the corner pulling the raven's attention away from the blonde man. His panic sets in again, telling him to flee. He starts flailing against the blonde, trying desperately to break his hold on his arms and get away. 

"Levi, stop! What are you doing? Be still!"

"Let me go! Get off of me!" He finally speaks. 

The blonde pushes him against the wall. The men in black close in. He manages to turn in the blonde's hold to face the wall as he fights him. He brings his legs up and kicks off the wall with all his strength. They're thrown backwards, taking a few of the men down with them. The blonde doesn't loosen his hold. _'Shit! I have to get free.'_

"Levi, calm down! Why are you fighting me? I'm not going to hurt you. You know this. You know me."

He wrestles with the man but he's bigger than he is and he's tired from running. The man is holding him to the ground with the help of a few men in black. _'No, I don't know you. I have to get away. This is my only chance to be free. To get away from those bastards. I can't go back. I don't want to be a slave anymore. I have to fight.'_ He continues to squirm and fight their hold of him, screaming like an animal. His throat feels raw at this point. His body is exhausted and aching. He's surprised they haven't started beating him yet.

"Levi, please stop. It's me, Erwin. It's ok. You're ok Levi."

The brunette with glasses comes running back down the hall to them with another man in tow. He has glasses as well and snow white hair. He's carrying a leather bag. The woman looks sad when she approaches. 

"Darius is here." She says.

She stoops down next to them and begins to stroke the raven's hair. 

"It's going to be ok now. No one is going to hurt you. It's ok."

"Don't touch me! Get off of me! Let me go you filthy pigs!" He spits. 

His voice cracks as he screams out, his throat raw and dry. The white haired man crouches down alongside the brunette. He digs through his bag as he speaks.

"What happened exactly?"

"I don't know. He was asleep when I went to a meeting. I came back not even an hour later and he was gone. I could feel him panicking and afraid through the bond. I checked his medicine and he hadn't taken any. We just now found him. I don't know why he's doing this. It's like he doesn't recognize me." 

"He probably doesn't." The white haired man says. 

He looks at Levi putting his own face in his line of sight.

"I'm going to give you some medicine. It's going to make you a little sleepy but it will help you to calm down.-"

"No! Don't touch me! Get away from me! Leave me alone!" He wails.

His tears pool on the tiled ground beneath his face.

"It's alright Levi. No one is going to hurt you. These men aren't hurting you, are they? They are just holding you so you don't get hurt. Just relax. It will be ok."

He can see a syringe in the man's hand. His panic is choking him at this point. _'What is that? What are they going to do?'_ The brunette continues to stroke his head softly. He can feel a sharp prick from the needle. All he can do is sob. His chance at freedom is gone. He failed. He'll be a slave forever. He feels like his mind is in shambles. 

Whatever that man gave him is kicking in fast. He feels a warm buzz wash through him. His limbs feel heavy. His heart rate and breathing slow down. His head feels fuzzy and slow. _'What's happening? What is this?'_

"That's it baby. Just relax." The blonde one says above him.

He feels like he's sinking. His eyelids feel too heavy and drift shut. No matter how much he tries, his body won't react. Like it's stopped following orders. He can't move. He can feel himself slipping under the blanket of unconsciousness. The voices around him sound muffled and far away like he's under water. He feels one last spike of pure panic, absolute terror, losing all control, then is dragged completely under.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always appreciate feedback. As always thank you for reading my crappy story lol
> 
> P.S. CORONA CAN GO TO HELL!!  
> 🔥🔥👿👹🔥🔥☠️💀😷


End file.
